Fate:stay night: Dragon of Dragons
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: In one world, Issei Hyoudou died, and came back a Servant of Rias Gremory. In another, he found himself involved in a figurative 'holy war'. A grail that can grant omnipotent wishes? Fast way to become a Harem King! ...if he can survive the other enemy Masters first. Hey, at least he's got a smoking hot Servant with him!
1. First Night

_Legends. Myths. Stories._

 _Throughout the long years of history, many tales of great heroes and their epics, tragedies, and adventures had been weaved. Some were remembered from the lips of poets and bards. Others were remembered on the pages of books, novels, and short stories. The rest became forever remembered in the annals of history, forever retold, even to the present day._

 _However, for every hero, there is a villain._

 _For the story of Jeanne D'arc, the Maiden of Orleans, there was Gilles de Rais, the infamous "Bluebeard". For the story of Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot, there was Mordred Le Flay, the traitorous knight. For the story of Perseus, the hero of the Greek epic, there was Medusa, the terrifying Gorgon._

 _As the years pass, history warps, as it passes through the lips of one, and out through the ears of another. Details begin to twist and muddle, before the story becomes changed. Yet, always, there is one piece of truth left behind, as the reminder that such a tale rings true._

 _Dear reader, one who has traversed the walls of reality, listen carefully, for the story I shall weave for you is one that brings forth a conflict that has transpired throughout the years._

 _My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg...but you may call me Zelretch. Zel, if you prefer._

 _Now, where was I...ah, yes._

 _As the years progressed, the era of the gods waned. Their power weakened, and their faith, all but shriveled up. Eventually, the age was brought to an end, and so came the prosperous age. Some argue that this age's downfall began with the death of King Solomon, the greatest mage in the world. As with the passage of time, so too has the age of magic. What was once the greatest arts would soon begin to fade. However, not all knowledge was lost. Eventually, what was once lost practice became salvaged, defined as "magecraft." However, it was a poor substitution for the true arts._

 _Those who practiced the lost arts were known as Magicians, or Sorcerers of the highest order. To this day, only five True Magics are known, and yet, only two have ever come to be grasped in the hands of men: the Blue Magic, and the Second Magic...the latter of which I wield. It is the power to traverse other dimensions._

 _It is rather fun at times, yet also heavily boring, depending on where you go._

 _The Blue Magic, or the Fifth Magic, was the power to traverse time, yet even I know little of it. However, there was, at one point in time, when another of the Five Magics, the Third Magic, was once in the hands of man. This was the Third Magic...the Heaven's Feel, the "Cup of Heaven." Considered to be the greatest of the magics, it was once held by the Einzbern Family. Sadly, it's power was lost to them._

 _That being said...the power of the Heaven's Feel had brought forth the greatest event that has ever been brought forth into the world. It is a battle royal, where fourteen individuals battle for the ultimate prize._

 _Seven masters, each armed with a Servant; a hero resurrected by the power of the Heaven's Feel!_

 _The Saber; a master of the blade!_

 _The Lancer; a spearman of unparalleled skill!_

 _The Archer; a bowman with unmatched marksmanship!_

 _The Rider; stalwart and ever ready to charge unto the battlefield!_

 _The Caster; master magician and wielder of the arcane arts!_

 _The Berserker; powerful and overcome with rage, unleashed to devastate their foes!_

 _The Assassin; those who hide in the shadows, ready to strike and end their target swiftly!_

 _Heroes from across time, from across worlds, brought back to life as spirits, battle in this great war, and obtain the ultimate prize: to have one single omnipotent wish. Five wars have come and gone. Five wars for victory have been waged._

 _Five wars...with no victor._

 _And now, after so many years...the war begins again._

 _And it all starts with one boy...a boy destined for greatness._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...is that really what you expected me to say? Oh, come now. You've stuck around this far, and I went to all of the trouble of making it so dramatic. Bah, youth these days...but, if your still reading this, then perhaps...you know who this boy is, yes?_

 _Hmhmhm, of course you do. After all, who can forget such a colorful young man such as him?_

 _Yes, our story begins...with the Red Dragon Emperor-_

 _...pardon, the Oppai Dragon Emperor...Issei Hyoudou!_

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:  
Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

First Night:  
Saber

"Wake up! Wake up!" an irritated voice snapped at the sleeping boy, accompanied by the annoying sound of a bell ringing hazardly, aggravating him from his slumber. "If you don't wake up, I-I'll have to... K-kiss you!"

The noise was silenced as a hand was slammed onto the alarm. Blurry eyes slowly opened to take in their current surroundings.

"Mnrgh... h-huh... what...?"

A young boy emerged from the bed, the covers falling from his body. He blinked tiredly at his surroundings as he rubbed his eyes with one arm. Eventually, his sense of sight repaired itself. He was back in his room... his nice, comfy room, marred with anything and everything ecchi. "...Holy crap." Issei muttered as he yawned, a hand over his mouth. "What a crazy dream... note to self, don't stay up playing hentai games all night." He kicked off the covers, throwing them off to the side as he pulled himself out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold wood underneath him that made up the floor of his room. He wore a simple white shirt and blue short, which was basically his main sleep attire. He pulled himself out of bed, and unto his feet, cracking his neck. "I'm so sleepy," he murmured tiredly, rubbing one of his eyes. "Guess that's what I get for playing my games all night. I wonder why mom or dad didn't come up and tell me to stop?"

He gave an eventual shrug. They were probably already asleep, or didn't hear him, since out of courtesy, he kept the volume down. He began to strip out of his clothes, tossing them into the waste bin behind him, and began putting on new clothes. As today was Sunday, he didn't have school, so he was able to dress casually. His sleep attire was replaced with a simple white t-shirt and jeans, which were form fitting, but not too tight. As he did the usual routine of getting dressed and then brushing his teeth, and then, of course, the daily ritual of breakfast.

As he made his way downstairs, he could smell his mother's cooking. "Oh, Ise!" his father said once he arrived in the living room, holding a newspaper. "Good! I was just about to call you!"

"Eh?" the brunette blinked. "Why?"

"Well, first off, you don't have anything planned today, right?" Issei nodded. "You see, your grandmother is coming down to visit for the weekend, so I was hoping you could help me out with cleaning up the house?"

Issei cringed, feeling a familiar shudder run down is back at the mere mention of 'grandmother.' "S-seriously?" he stuttered. "What does the youkai want now?!"

"Ise-kun," his mother admonished as she came out from the kitchen, holding a tray with three plates of food. "It's rude to speak about your grandmother like that! After all, she's my mother."

"What else do you expect me to call a woman who looks old enough to be MY mother?!" he snapped. "There is no way she is as old as she claims to be!"

For as long as Issei could remember, he had vivid encounters with the so-called youkai that was his grandmother. She was well within her sixties, damn near in her seventies, yet the woman didn't look a day over thirty. That wasn't quite the reason why he was so damned terrified of her, or why she was coined with the title of youkai. The reason was mainly due to childhood trauma, namely of her teasing him! Seriously, every chance that damned woman got, she would toy around with him like he was some kind of puppy! Worse, some of the pranks she played on him were goddamn traumazing! _'The woman should be locked up in the nut house,'_ Issei thought darkly. Even still, it was odd. Why was his grandmother coming to visit? She doesn't usually do things without reason.

"He has a point," his father agreed. "Sometimes I think your more sisters than you are mother and daughter."

His mother giggled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Why, thank you~" she said cheerily. "It's not everyday a housewife gets praised for looking so young!"

 _'That wasn't what he/I as talking about and you know it!'_ Issei and his father wanted to say, but kept their mouths shut. "So, why is she coming over?" Issei asked, taking a spot at the table. "Is something going on?"

"She didn't say, really," his mother replied before taking her spot at the table as well, setting the plates down. "All she said was that she was coming down."

Issei sighed. "Well, there goes my peaceful weekend plans," he muttered, already biting into his breakfast. "This sucks..."

"I'd say it's a good thing," his father said gruffly. "I mean, seriously, Ise...why do you hang out with those two? They're what's stopping you from getting a girlfriend!" As if on cue, both he and his wife suddenly erupted into tears. "And what's stopping us from being grandparents!"

The brunette scowled. "Oh, for the love of-! You two are exaggerating! Also, what's wrong with being a pervert?! I'm sure you must have had lecherous thoughts about Kaa-chan all the time!"

"That's beside the point! Plus, she's my wife! Of course I'd have lecherous thoughts!"

"Then there is nothing wrong with me dreaming of having a harem!"

"And like I keep telling you, with your headspace, it's never gonna happen!"

As the father and son continued to bicker, Issei's mother sighed happily, digging into the fruits of her labor happily. "What a wonderful morning..."

* * *

 _"Eh?! You can't come over next weekend?!"_ Motohama said in surprise over the phone. _"Why?! Did your parents find your secret stash and ground you?!"_

"Hell no, my stash is out in plain sight," Issei retorted as he closed the door behind him. After breakfast was over, he gave into his mother's demands and began to get to work. He was currently in the storage room, which was fairly spacious, if not for the fact that it was covered with several boxes with layers of dust over them. "They see it every time they walk into my room. My youkai of a grandmother is coming over, and I'd rather not end up like I did last time I was around her."

 _"Youkai?"_

"Yeah, I told you about her, remember?" the brunette sighed, flipping on the lights. The room was illuminated in seconds, though much to his dismay, the amount of boxes were revealed from the darkness, seemingly encompassing the backside of the room. He also spotted several cobwebs as well. If there were spiders in there, so help him. "She looks like she's my mother instead of the old hag she's supposed to be, she teases me every chance she gets, and if I snap out at her, she beats the shit out of me worse than any of the girls at school!"

 _"Ooooh, her...wait, is she a hot grandma?"_

He was going to pretend he didn't hear that at all from him. It was one thing to comment on his mother, but it was another thing to comment on his _grandmother_. A sigh escaped him. "Anyway, I gotta go. I've got to clean up the storage room. Tell Matsuda I'm sorry, yeah?"

 _"Sure,"_ Motohama said. There was a brief silence, where the phone call would end, but he chimed in a second later. _"Oh, wait! Have you heard about the incidents that have been happening lately?"_

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Incidents?"

 _"Wait, you haven't heard? They've been going on all month!"_ the glasses-wearing pervert said, his voice a bit serious. _"Lately, people have been disappearing. You remember Sakoyaki, right? The guy from middle school?"_

How could he forget? That bastard gave him a wedgie every chance he had. He mentally cringed as he rubbed his butt.

 _"The dude's parents disappeared one night. Happened while he was at cram school. And his was the sixth family this week!"_

That caused him to stop. "...wait, this week?" he asked, clearly disturbed. "H-how many are there in total?"

Motohama sighed. _"More than I'd like to say, man. Seriously, it's fucking creepy. And the worst part is, police can't figure anything out."_

Issei frowned heavily. People have been going missing all month? He knew he wouldn't hear about it at first, because the TV was on the fritz, but he would have thought he would have heard about it from someone. It's disturbing to know that people have been going missing. "H-hey, I'll call you back later man," he told his friend, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. Maybe cleaning up this place would clear his head, move away from this dreadful topic. "See you." He heard Motohama say goodbye before the connection was cut. He closed his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket before looking around. "Okay, so...where to start?"

* * *

 _(A Few Minutes Later)_

"What a backwater town..."

That was the only opinion the figure could give as she surveyed the city of Kuoh down below her. Had anybody seen her, they would have mistaken her for a bird, or most likely a crow, given the feathered, ebony black wings that rested behind her shoulders. She was perhaps the embodiment of a cold beauty, with a beautiful face that resembled near perfection, her luscious pink lips set into a scowl of disdain. Her figure was slender, her skin without blemish nor stain, and her figure a finely-shaped hourglass. Her attire was little more than black leather, straps moving in various directions with spikes at the shoulders and at the heel. Her posture was set into lazy boredom, legs crossed over one another with a hand cupping her cheek, staring down at the town with disinterest. Her violet eyes gazed at it with apathy while her silky black hair flowed through the breezes that past by her.

She just couldn't understand why she was sent here. She didn't question her orders, as they came directly from her superior, the person she loved and admired more than anything else in the world. That being said, she still didn't quite understand why she was here, but she never questioned it. Kuoh was a city of little interest to her, and why should it? It was nothing more than a city of lazy pathetic lower beings, though she did receive a few letters from her friend, Kalawarner, that there was some excitement to be had, though the context of such letters had only made her roll her eyes when it involved seducing younger men than herself... which was saying a whole lot, given how old she was. Heck, just about almost all of them were nearly a century old! But, getting back on topic, her orders were to simply observe someone in the city. She was given a picture of the person that had suddenly interested her superior, but she would receive the details from Dohnaseek, another of her ilk tasked with watching over the town.

With that said, caution was advised. Backwater town it may be, it was still the territory of both the Pillars of Gremory and Sitri, and given that, she dared not want to imagine what would happen if they violated the peace here. If they had, a fate worse than death was sure to be upon them, and death was not exactly high on her priorities. She sighed to herself as she began to fly to where her friends were, stationed at a small rundown church at the outskirts of the city. As she did so, she pulled out a small paper from out of her cleavage, little more than a small photograph. Her target was printed on it, a boy with brown hair and eyes with a goofy smile on his face. Raynare gave an eye roll at the face of the person she was asked to investigate. They didn't look even the slightest bit interesting, hell he was even duller than she was expecting.

"I'll never understand what Azazel-sama sees in pathetic humans like this."

Raynare held little interest over humans. In fact, there was a great disdain for them in her heart. Even though God had made them in His image, they had done nothing to deserve the love, respect, admiration, and recognition from Him. No, all they did was ruin themselves. One need not look any further than history. How many civilizations fell at the hands of their own folly? How many kingdoms fell at their own foolish actions? How many kings were slain because of their incompetence? How many years have passed since humanity had ever, truly, come to realize their mistakes and break free from this wretched path of theirs? The fallen angel held them in so little regard that, in a small part of her, she greatly enjoyed their suffering. There was also another part of her that resented them. He believed that humans were worth attention, but why? What was so great about them? Why would they have to watch over such pathetic beings? They were so much greater...higher beings!

Raynare hated humans. Simple as that.

She gave one last look at the picture of her target, then tucked it away in her cleavage. As much as she hated it, Azazel had given her orders. Unless orders changed, she would observe him. Though she wished she was instead given orders to kill him once she's gotten she needs out of him, whatever it was.

Now, came the question...how to approach him?

* * *

 _(Time Skip, Evening)_

"Ooof!" Issei grunted, setting down the last of the boxes on the floor. He gave a sigh of relief, and fell flat on his butt, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "Finally...seriously, how much crap did we stockpile in here?!" He gave a look around the storage room. When he got inside, the damn place was littered with cardboard boxes haphazardly, with even the slightest mishap meaning a tumbling avalanche of cardboard boxes filled with crap. Now, however, after several hours, everything was neatly organized and placed properly, right where they should be. Some were still left out, while the rest were tucked away in the cupboards neatly, and in the small spaces in between shelves and the walls. Issei then gave a look at himself, and cringed in disgust, as some of his clothes had gotten dirty with either dust or dirt and just a bit of everything else. "Ugh, man...and this is my favorite shirt, too." He gave himself a brief dust-off before giving a quick look around the storage room.

A smile of pride filled his face. "Not bad, if I do say so myself," he said, nodding. However, he then noticed that there was a small box sticking out on the top shelf near the door. Unlike the other boxes, this one wasn't cardboard. It seemed to be metallic, almost black. "What's that?" Curious, he walked over and pulled the box out from the shelf. The box was actually a trunk, evident by the handle, though it was certainly odd, given the gold trims. "The heck is this thing?" He had never seen this before...and it looked pretty different from the other cases he's seen. Maybe it was a custom-made one? He gave the case a brief examination, and found a lock. It was a weird lock, too. It had five dials, each with strange letters, and to the left was a small button, likely to input the code. Issei frowned. Who in the world would make a lock like this?

 _'Wait...isn't this Greek?'_

Issei looked closer. As he suspected, the strange marks were actually the Greek alphabet. Well, that was one way to keep whatever was inside safe. Who even knew Greek in this day and age? Well...except maybe him and his mom. For some strange reason, his grandmother had insisted (read: demanded) that he learn not only Greek, but also Sanskrit, some of the oldest languages next to whatever gibberish the Mayans spoke. Looking more closely, he also found writing above the lock. "Jeez, Sanskrit too?" he muttered. "Guess that youkai's lessons are worth something. Let's see..."

He blinked.

"...Monty Python? The heck?"

What was it even referring to? He knew the comical movies somewhat, but what in the hell did that have to do with anything? "Going by that there's five dials...maybe a title from one of the films?" The brunette tilted his head, deep in thought. Honestly, what was he even doing? He could be in his room playing his eroge games rather than check this thing out...yet something inside of it told him otherwise. That he should investigate it. He didn't understand why he felt that way. He just did. Like it was...instinctual. "Five letters...five letters..."

Then, a thought came to him. He gave a shrug, thinking it wouldn't hurt if he got it wrong and possibly call it quits if it was just a one-try thing, and spun the dials.

 **άγ-ιο-πο-τή-ρ-ιο**

He gave a brief sigh. "Okay...let's see if this works," he muttered, and pushed the button. A click was heard, and his eyes widened. "Your kidding...that actually worked?" He gave a stare of disbelief. The use of sanskrit was certainly ingenious, as was writing the letters in Greek...though he did question why in the hell the answer was directly from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Maybe the owner had a fascination about it or something? He gave another shrug. Oh well, not that it actually mattered. It was time to see what was inside this trunk.

He popped the lid open, and found himself staring. As soon as he opened the trunk, he found several photographs taped to the top. Each photo had different people, two of which he recognized. The most prominent of the pictures was the one directly in the center. It showed two people, probably a couple going by the fact that the woman was holding a baby in her arms. The man had messy red hair, unkempt with his bangs nearly covering his rich brown eyes, and a warm smile on his face. Beside him was a woman with black hair that fell down past the shoulders, and bearing wonderful vibrant green eyes, staring down at the infant in her eyes with a loving gaze. Her face was instantly familiar to him. "That's...grandma," he realized, breathing in amazement. "Then, the guy with the red hair is gramps...I always wondered what he looked like. Now that I think about it, kaa-chan doesn't have any photos of Ojii-san."

That was an oddity that confused him much through his early years as a child. Most kids have pictures of their grandparents, Shidou being no exception. However...his mother didn't have a single photo of his grandfather. He'd always questioned it, and his mother always told him that there were simply no pictures that she could find. She did describe him from the pictures his youkai of a grandmother had, though, yet none could do justice the worn out, yet happy visage that was the man in the photograph. His gaze was then directed at the contents of the trunk.

Junk.

Really, that's the best he could describe it. Pieces of junk. _Old_ junk would be a better description. There were several old objects scattered inside, some of them looking to be incredibly ancient. Some looked like old charms of pieces of wood. Others looked like pieces of weapons or jewelry. Buried beneath it, however, he caught sight of something colored brilliant gold. Curious, he gently shifted the objects away so that he could get a better look at it, quick to realize that the objects in the trunk must have belonged to his grandfather. He then gently pulled the golden item that caught his attention out from the trunk. Once he did, his eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa..."

It was a golden scabbard, inscribed with blue lines near the hilt, and around the edges, ending at the tip of the sheathe. Unlike the majority of the objects in the trunk, the scabbard showed no damage whatsoever. No rust, no scrapes, not even a dent. It was as if it was a relic untouched by time. Even as he held it, he felt how smooth, how wonderful it felt.

"Man...Ojii-san must have been a helluva architect nut," Issei wondered to himself. It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with, given how old everything seemed. His grandfather must have traveled the world, going from archeological sights to old temples to ruined castles and whatnot, retrieving relics of the past. "Damn, this thing looks brand freaking new...I wonder where he got it?" He then gently set the scabbard down, and looked at the old pieces of junk inside the trunk. "What else you got in here, old man?"

As he continued to shift through his grandfather's trunk, he had failed to notice at all, even during his cleaning, the strange white markings sprawled on the floor.

* * *

 _(Time Skip, The Next Day)_

"Haaaaah?" Matsuda turned to the brunette as they walked towards their school. "What's that thing?"

Issei shrugged. "Dunno," he said, tossing the strange object that had caught his fancy from the trunk in his hand. "Found it in ojii-san's trunk while cleaning the storeroom. Looked pretty cool, and I kind of grabbed it without thinking. But, man, my gramps had some weird stuff! Relics, old pieces of metal, you name it. Guy must have been archaeologist, or something."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your grandfather," Motohama said, pushing up his famed 'three-size scouter glasses.' "Why is that?"

"Well, didn't really know much about him. Mom never really says much of anything about him, and we don't have any pictures of him except for what I found in the trunk. Speaking of that, it had this freaking weird lock on it, too!"

"Lock?" the two perverts asked in unison.

"Yeah. It was one of those dial-looking locks, the one where you have to input a code. All the letters were in Greek, and the only hint was in Sanskrit."

Motohama blinked. "...you know Greek and Sanskrit?"

"Not by choice," Issei grumbled. "Anyway, I already told Motohama, but I've got plans for Sunday, so I can't join you guys for our usual festivities."

"WHAT?! Why...?!" Matsuda complained.

"My grandmother, that's why. Whenever she comes over, my place is a madhouse."

The bald loli cocked his head to the side. "Is she really that bad?"

The brunette so expression turned seriously grim. "...you don't wanna know..."

"KYAAAA!"

"LOOK, IT'S KIBA-KUN!"

"HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME TODAY!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME, KIBA-SAMA!"

The three teens respectively groaned in annoyance upon seeing the 'Prince of Kuoh' pretty boy, Yuuto Kiba. The Perverted Trio never liked any bishonens. It was a well-known fact. To such perverted lechers, pretty boys were their most hated nemesis. Issei didn't personally hate the guy, just the fact that he was pretty much loved by every single woman in the entire school, which left him envious. 'Honestly, what does a guy like that have that we don't?' he thought, glaring at the blonde before he noticed something off. He could have sworn he saw something shimmering next to him. 'The hell?'

"Hey, Ise," Motohama spoke up. "When did you get a tattoo?"

Issei blinked, and turned to Motohama, who was staring at his hand. "What tattoo?" he asked, looking at the back of his hand. His eyes widened, however, when he saw the red markings scribbled on his skin. "What the...where did this come from?"

"You don't even know where you got it? How hammered were you?"

Issei scowled. "For your information, I was cleaning the storage room and clearing out stupid junk!" he snapped. "Piss off!"

"Okay, okay...Jesus, man. Just asking a question."

"Never mind that!" Matsuda shouted. "Hot babes, twelve o'clock!" Immediately, the other two whipped their heads around to find none other than the Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy; Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, walking towards the front gate. "Oh, man! How lucky are we that we got into a school with such awesome babes?!"

"We just got to be the luckiest men in Japan, my friend." Motohama grinned.

Issei, while he wanted to say that he too felt lucky, couldn't help but feel apprehensive. As he stared at her, at Rias Gremory, he felt a cold-chill run down his spine. It felt like something was glaring at him. He looked around, and the only things he found were the few disgusted glances either discreetly or noticably there by the students walking by. He turned back to Rias, and like with Yuuto, he saw what seemed like some sort of haze behind her. He also felt his hand burn. It was not an unpleasant feeling. Rather, it was more like an itch of some sort, the sense that his skin was warming up.

He had no idea what triggered this strange sensation. All he knew that it didn't seem normal at all.

He was still disturbed by it...but he supposed he could ignore it for now. He had classes to get to.

* * *

"...hm, what an interesting lad."

"I'm glad you think so. To be honest, I've had my eye on him for quite a while."

"Is that so? Pray tell, how has such a boy so deluded with lust come to garner the eye of my bride?"

"One, I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that. It reminds me of...him. Secondly, let's just say he has great potential. Of course, it's a question of how to get him to join."

* * *

Class was so boring. Time was torturing him, he just knew it. Every time he looked at the clock, the hand barely moved at all. The teacher's voice was grating his ears. Why did he even come to school today? He should have just pretended to be sick and play hooky, maybe watch porn, but no, he had to come to school...well, probably better to do that than be at home, moping that his grandmother would come.

As a result, he accepted the lesser of the two evils, as being in school will actually take his mind off of those particular thoughts. But as he sat in his desk, his thoughts fell back to the artifacts from his grandfather's trunk.

 _'When I asked kaa-chan about gramps, she said the only thing she knew about him from grandma was that he traveled all over the world, and then just disappeared one day,'_ he wondered. _'All of that stuff...I wonder how he got those things. And that sheathe...it looked brand freaking new! Where did he get it? Was it recent?'_

The item in question obviously seemed out of place with the rest of the antiques. It looked as if it had just been made. It was a beautiful item colored gold and royal blue. Based on its size, it seemed built to store a two handed broadsword of some sort. Whatever it was, or whoever used it, they sure had taste. It looked to be something from a fairy tale story about Knights and Magic. Of course, the same could be said about what he had picked up from the trunk. He hadn't actually meant to grab it. His mom had called out to him after he had grabbed it, and he had accidentally slipped it into his pocket. Even now in class, he was looking at it with curiosity. 'What is this thing, anyway?' he thought curiously. _'It looks like some piece of a machine...but at the same time, it looks like a hilt to a sword or something. Heck, it even looks like those lightsabers from star wars, just without the beam.'_

A strange object for certain, considering it is an antique. It simply looked too futuristic to be from anything too far long ago. Maybe around the nineteenth century? Issei pocketed the object away, not wanting for it to get confiscated, and then looked around the room. Was it just his imagination, or were there fewer people in class today?

"Is it true that Honda-kun's family went missing?"

Issei's ears perked, hearing the conversations around him.

"Not just his, but Motoya-san's too!"

"Didn't they go missing about two days ago?"

"Damn, that's scary."

"What do you think happened?"

"I dunno...but a lot of people have been disappearing lately too. Not just our classmates families. Hell, I've heard that Shinichi and his family disappeared last week."

Disappearing families...? Then he recalled the news story Motohama told him yesterday.

 _'This must be what he was talking about...'_

* * *

 _(time skip, after school)_

"God I thought class would never end," Matsuda complained. "Remind me again, why did I take chemistry?"

"Because you needed a science credit, you hate physics, and the biology class was completely filled this year." Motohama answered.

"I know THAT!" Matsuda grumbled. "Still think it's a load of bull...anyway, you guys heard? About Kaji from Class F from the 3rd Year class?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "That occult nut?" he asked. "Yeah, I know him. He's the guy who likes anything paranormal, right? Didn't he try to apply for Rias-senpai's club? What was it again? Occult Research or something?"

"That's the one," Matsuda nodded. "Well, I hear the guy's in the hospital...and in the psych ward."

The two stared at him, incredulous. "Seriously?" the three-size scouter asked in disbelief. "Where'd you hear this?"

"From a couple of busty housewives on my way here~" the bald pervert replied without so much as a shred of shame. While he may have preferred lolis, he was still attracted to seriously busty women. It was even better if they were oppai loli! "Apparently the guy was found in his home, locked up in his closet, saying something like his family was murdered by a psychopath. Cops thought he saw someone, maybe whoever's been kidnapping people or whatever. He was in pretty bad shape too."

"How...bad was it?" Issei had to ask. He soon wish he didn't.

"...He was so far off the deep end he was trying to bash his own skull in on the wall. Wehn they were transporting him to the asylum, he tried to commit suicide, unable to take the mental stress."

The boys fell silent. All around them was idle chatter. Issei, for his part, felt sick to his stomach. Kuoh had always been so dully quiet, yet always so peaceful. Yet, now, these disappearances were happening...something was wrong. He could feel it, but he didn't know what. It disturbed him. And then there was that gaze...even now he could feel it, like someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck were constantly standing straight up, as if sensing danger. He then stared back at the markings on his hand.

They were so bizarre...they resembled the head of a dragon, outlined in stylized red markings with two wings stretching out behind it.

 _'Seriously...what even is this? Where the hell did it come from anyway? Did I draw it?'_ A horrifying thought passed through his head. _'Wait...if kaa-chan sees this, she'll flip!'_

She will assume that he went and got a tattoo. She would think he was becoming a delinquent! Well, then again, she's not entirely wrong about that. He was technically a delinquent of some sort...given that, well, he has a massive obsession for boobs. Not that he minded such accusations. Hey, he was a guy! What did you expect?! Moving on, though, he was definitely not looking forward to that talk. If he hid it with something, like keeping his hand in his pocket or wrapping it up, he could hide it from her.

"Um...e-excuse me?"

The three boys turned...and their jaws dropped instantly. Only one thought ran through their minds.

 _'Holy shit that babe is hot!'_

Before them was a beautiful young woman with long, shiny black hair that fell to her lower back and stunning, violet eyes. Her complexion was light and seemed to have a pinkish glow. Her slim an voluptuous form was highlighted by her Kuoh uniform. Issei's eyes were trained specifically at her chest. _'That uniform looks like it could pop any second, and I'm hoping it does!'_

"C-can we help you?"

"Y-Yes!" The girl stuttered shyly.

"U-um, I'm looking for Issei H-Hyoudou-kun?"

The three teens glanced at one another, their emotions becoming evident in their thoughts. Two out of outrage, one out of confusion.

Issei, for his part, was confused. This was his first time seeing her. In fact, he's made it a personal mission to remember the faces of every bodacious woman he's come across...but he didn't remember her. Why did she want to see him. "Uh, r-right here?" he said, raising his hand up. "Do you...need something?"

"W-well, um...c-c-can we speak? I-in private I mean?"

...waaaaaaaaaaait a second here, is this what he thinks it was?! Was...was she...was she asking him out on a date?!

"S-sure!" he said, leaping to his feet.

"WHAT?!" Both of his friends yelled in outrage. This was unfair! Why was Issei being asked out by some chick that came out of nowhere?! Well, now that they thought about it...the girl really did come out of nowhere. They haven't even seen her before today...and they kept tabs on all the school's hotties. But despite their perverted tendencies, they knew when the realize something was off. If none of them ever met her before now, then why was she even asking Issei of all people out on a date?

Unfortunately, before they could voice this, Issei was already gone, dragged away by the new girl. The two shared a look with one another. Somehow, they just couldn't shake this bad feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"I fail to see why Miss Gremory had asked the both of us to watch the boy. Other than that girl's obvious interest in him, when she isn't human, it's rather confusing."

"Well, Buchou gave us orders, so I don't have much of a choice, really. You're free to go back, however."

"And leave you by your lonesome? Perish the thought."

* * *

"You look happy," Issei's father said as he walked through the door with a goofy smile on his face. "Did something good happen?"

"Oh Hell yes!" Issei nodded eagerly with a fist pump. "I got a date!"

His father paused. The man and his son stared at one another, nothing but silence between them...well, not completely silence. His mother was currently in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"...Ise, son, we have talked about this," Mr. Hyoudou said seriously with a deadpan look. "Your right hand does not constitute as a date."

Issei face-faulted. "N-no, I'm being completely serious here!" he insisted. "A cute girl walked up to me in class and asked me if I was free on Sunday!"

"Ah, so it's not a date."

"Yes it is!" A pause. "A-at least, I'm pretty sure it is. I mean, it's gotta be, right? When she was asking me out, she was really nervous, so that should tell you something, right?"

Both parents looked at one another. From the way their son was acting...he must be pretty serious.

"...dear?"

"Yes, my beloved wife?"

"Does this mean there's hope for our darling Ise yet?!"

"OH SCREW YOU, KAA-CHAN!" Ise wailed. "C'mon! Have a LITTLE faith!"

"Sorry, sorry..." She apologized. "But to be honest...your father and I were starting to have our doubts at this point."

The brunette felt a tick mark pop above his eyebrow. "You guys are seriously too blunt!"

"Enough about that, tell us who the girl is!" his father urged. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Yuuma Amano. And she just transferred to my school today." Issei grinned, forgetting his previous irritation.

The latter part of his response, raised flags in his parents' minds. She just transferred in...and asked him out on a date in the same day?

"...Ise, are you sure this is the kind of girl you should be going out with?" Their son blinked, staring at them as if they had just grown a second head. "Now, look, we're happy you've gotten yourself a girlfriend...but you said she just transferred today, isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah...why?"

His mother frowned in disapproval. "Ise, forgive me for sounding so crass, but she sounds rather desparate for a date, or at least for d-"

"DEAR!" Issei's father shouted, eyes wide. Even Issei stared at her in shock. Was she just about to say what he thought she was going to say? "That's too blunt! At least tone it down!"

"Why should I? My son has a girlfriend, and she just moved into his school! If that isn't jailbait, I don't know what is!" She had every right to be blunt. Despite his perverted tendencies, Issei was still her precious baby boy, and she'll be damned if he got hurt or in trouble from someone else's actions. There was no way she would let some broad use her son like that.

Issei was blind to the fact...or he was just that desperate. Some would claim it would be the latter, but even he felt slight apprehension. That, and...he got a weird vibe around Yuuma. Just being close to her made it feel like his skin was on fire...and it was not the pleasurable kind.

It was the kind of feeling where every part of you was screaming "RUN."

Her expression may have been cute and bashful, but there was definitely something hidden beneath that visage that instilled a sense of reluctance in him. He wasn't sure why that was...he didn't pay it much mind, though. He was quite excited. This was going to be his first step towards becoming a Harem King!

* * *

"...so, there are already signs of activity there in Kuoh City?"

"So it would seem," a young voice said over the phone. "Then again, Zelretch had informed us that an event like this would have occurred. It's been 60 years since the last one...and now it's happening all over again. Come to think of it, isn't that boy you were talking about there?"

She gave a slight pause, as if thinking of her next choice of words, and then replied. "Yes...why? Do you think he will get involved?"

"Well, if he's related to onii-chan, chances are he's going to get involved, one way or another." She groaned. Of course he would...seriously, half the time she wondered who's genes he got who from. "Anyway, I'm still having Stella and Leysritt look into matters, along with Hortesia. It shouldn't be too long before we get a proper grasp of what's happening over there."

"Got it." The speaker confirmed. "I'm on my way to Kuoh as we speak. I should be able to gain more intel while I'm there."

"Alright...don't strain yourself, obaa-san~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

Today was the day. It was Sunday...meaning he had a date to get to!

"Oh, man I'm nervous," Issei muttered as he paced around his room. "What do you even do on a date? Should we go to an amusement park? No, Kuoh's went out of business two months ago. Maybe a cafe? Nah, that sounds lame. Oh! Maybe eat out at a restaurant? Wait, what if she hates fast food!" He growled in frustration, gripping his hair. "Dammiiiiiiit! I haven't played enough eroge games to prepare me for this!"

He probably should've focused more on the dating SIM aspect of Eroges rather than focusing on the h-scenes.

"Okay, Ise, just calm down," he told himself. "Calm down...you got this. Everything is gonna be fine...gonna be fine!" He gave a swift sigh, and then looked at his attire. He stared at what he was wearing before his shoulders dropped again. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I don't have any good clothes!"

He tried to find the best attire he had in his closet, but he still didn't think it was good enough. He just knew this was going to be a horrible date. Why didn't he play enough dating games that could have helped him with this? He thought he had dressed up in the nicest clothes he could find, but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was beginning to doubt whether or not these clothes would fit him. He wore a light jacket over a red shirt with a small black v-neck and khaki slacks that used to belong to his father, along with black dress shoes.

Of course, the object he found in the trunk was still in his pocket. He thought of it was a sort of good luck charm, since he met Yuuma Amano the same day he brought it with him to school. And today, he's gonna need all the good luck he can get. Which was why he brought it with him on this critical day.

"Issei!" his father called. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late!"

"R-right!" Issei shouted back. He doubled check to see if he had everything, then gave himself another once over, and nodded. "Okay...work with what I've got! Here I come, oppai!" With a strong nod, he whirled around, and left his room.

No resident in the Hyoudou household had noticed the soft glow emanating from inside the storage room.

Within said room, a series of runes etched on the floor were dimly lit in a circle.

* * *

"Buchou," a feminine voice called out to the bathroom's occupant. "Our adorable kouhai is on the move."

"I see. Thank you, Akeno." Rias Gremory emerged not long after her shower was over. Anyone at school would tell you that she was beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of crimson, and her eyes in contrast, wondrous sapphire. She wore her school attire, which was a tight-fitting shirt with a dark red skirt, and a small black cape around the shoulders. Beside her was Akeno Himejima, who awaited her outside the door. She was equally as robust as Rias, as her shirt seemed to have more trouble keeping her *ahem* chest in place. She possessed long ebony black hair, tied back into a long ponytail, and violet eyes.

To any outside of their social circle, or those who exist in the norm, Rias and Akeno were considered perfection of beauty. Smart, graceful, humble, and polite. They greeted everyone around them, even the more unsavory people. They excelled in everything they accomplished. Truly, they were the Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy.

However...no one knew that they were not human.

They were Devils.

Beings of Sin and residents if the fiery realm of Hell. At least...that's what any religious christian nut would tell you. While it is true that they have the traditional bat wings and reside in the Underworld, they are not quite like what the Bible depicted them as. For one thing, they looked like humans. Another thing was that they did not take people's souls...usually, anyway. Humans would instead be offered up with money or possessions and such.

Rias Gremory, true to her name, was the heiress to the household of Gremory, one of the 72 Pillars. Bearing the name of the demon who loved all things, regardless of race or gender, she was also a bloodline member of the House of Bael, which called for the power to destroy all things. Her control over this was what granted her the name; "The Scarlet-Haired Princess of Ruin."

However...that was not all there was to her.

"Lancer," she called. "Is the Fallen making any moves yet?"

The person she was speaking to was seated on one of the couches in the room. He was a tall, lithe male dressed in a black suit that was designed for royalty, sharply contrasting with his pale complexion and long, silk-like white hair. The coat of his suit was long enough to reach his knees, and had fur-lined cuffs, with the white cuffs of his dress shirt peeking out from within. His ears had piercings, one earring each. A neatly trimmed beard adorned his face. His eyes were narrowed and sharp, colored a cold gold. His right leg was crossed over his left as he read the hard-bound book in his hands.

"She is indeed, master." The man spoke in a smooth, baritone voice without looking up from his book. "She is currently heading over to the lecherous male as we speak."

Akeno smiled slightly. "Well, let's hope all goes well," she remarked. "Just in case, I have Rider on standby. Yuuto and Berserker should be on the lookout as well."

"That's good." The red-headed girl nodded as she washed her hair.

Lancer huffed. "I fail to see why the male interests you, my bride," he remarked. "True, he holds a Sacred Gear...but given what I've seen so far, he's the equivalent to a helpless babe who can't kick to save it's life."

"Perhaps," Rias nodded. "However, I'd like to think he might have potential." She paused, then bit her lip. "I only hope he joins my peerage willingly...not the way I fear it will."

"You are too optimistic, my bride..." the man shook his head. "I can already anticipate the fool will fall by sunset."

* * *

The date had ended rather well on a high-note, all things considered. He managed to put together a plan at the last moment. He took her out to lunch, then shopping, then a movie. She looked like she enjoyed it...at least, he think he did. She pretty much had a smile on her face throughout the whole thing. Right now, they were standing in front of the fountain over at the park.

It was a pretty romantic scene one would see in visual novels, especially with the sun setting over the horizon.

"I had a lot of fun today," Yuuma said, her back facing him. "It's been so long since I've felt like this."

"R-Really? That's awesome. I'm really glad..." He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for that!

"Say...Ise-kun?" Slowly, the girl turned around to face him. Her face was bashful, pink dusted on her cheeks. "There's something that I really, really want...do you think you can give it to me?"

The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat. Was this it? Was this really happening?! Were...were they really going to...? If that were the case, why...why did he feel suddenly so alarmed? Again, it felt as if someone had lit his skin on fire, yet it only felt like an irritating itch of unpleasantry. Once again, it felt his instincts were telling him to run. "U-uh, sure!" he nodded, trying to ignore the feeling. "Whatever it is, you name it!"

"Really?" Yuuma's eyes lit up with excitement. Somehow, it felt off. "Then..." She stepped forward. Their bodies felt like they were about to touch, though she had stopped just in front of him and leaned forward, whispering something into his ear. Something that made his blood run cold. "...will you ** _die for me_**?"

Now, he understood why. How his body reacted so badly. Yuuma's voice...it had changed. No longer was it that sweet and beautiful tone that made it sound like music to his ears. It was cold, mature...malicious. A tone that sent shivers down his back.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, backing away as far as he could. "I don't I-I heard you correctly...w-what did you say you wanted, Yuuma-chan?"

The girl gave him a sickly sweet smile. His body burned once again, the feeling almost instant as something echoed in the back of his head. He wasn't sure why, but he threw himself to the ground. He was glad he had, for no sooner had he moved did a spear of light pierce into the ground he was standing on. His eyes went wide, heart thumping, and looked at Yuuma.

He gasped. Behind her back were wings. Feathery, black wings. Almost like the wings of a crow.

"Oh?" She raised a brow. "You were fast enough to dodge that one. How unexpected." She frowned condescendingly.

He stared back in horror. He had no idea what was happening. He couldn't even feel the way his hand was burning. "W-what the hell's going on?" he whispered. "Yuuma-chan, wha-what the fuck ARE you?!"

"Hm...I thought it'd be obvious, boy..." She sneered. "...I'm the one that is going to kill you."

 _The one to kill you._

 **(Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.)**

Five words registered in his mind. His heart was practically banging against his chest now. Yuuma brought up her hand, and another spear, just like the one before, appeared in her hand. Issei tried to move, but the fear had paralyzed him.

 **(The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.)**

"I do have to thank you, however," Yuuma said with a mocking smile. A smile that made his heart sink further. "This was the most fun I've had in sooo long...it was like playing house!"

 _'P-playing...house?'_

 **(Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times...yet for each time, destroy it!)**

Was that all this was to her? A game to pass the time? Part of him wanted to believe otherwise, but the display before him would continue to prove him wrong. The look in her eyes, the wings on her back, and the spear in her hand, all said clearly to him...that she had felt nothing. The affection, the joy, the happiness, the beautiful smile on her face...it was all but mere pretend. To her, it was as if she were playing with a doll. A doll that she would have no use for any longer. It was then that he knew...that this was the sort sort of situation that would leave nothing.

Just as that woman said...this was where he would die.

His fear vanished, replaced by a nothingness in his heart, a despair that gripped him. All this time...he was nothing more than a game to her. To her...he was nothing but a joke...to toy around with him then dispose of him. However, something within him stirred as his mind processed this. Like a flame, it steadily burned through his sense of hopelessness, becoming something more. Something stronger. Something fierce.

A fiery rage.

 **( ―――I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the **** *****, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath.)**

The burning on his hand grew fiercer, and his eyes narrowed. "Y-you..."

Suddenly, hot air blew across his face, followed by searing pain. He let out a cry, clutching his face. It as if something that touched his cheek with a dryer. "You dare look upon me with those filthy eyes?" Yuuma snared. "What arrogance...I'll take great pleasure in breaking you, filthy human!"

She brandished her spear once more.

 **(I, who bear the name of the crimson beast of domination, shall become all good in the world. That I shall be the one who devour all evil within the world)**

She reared her arm back as she prepared to throw it. Issei punched the ground in rage as he glared at her through the gaps between his fingers.

 **(You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of destruction, O king of ruin...)**

The black-winged angel smiled cruelly down upon him, bearing the deranged look of an executioner. "Please die for me, Ise-kun~"

 **(...heed my call)**

* * *

 _Now, before we continue on, viewer of fate, allow me to ask you something...have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? Or, perhaps, the concept of alternate dimensions?_

 _There are an infinite number of worlds that run parallel to our own, no two are the same. The change could be minute, such as someone getting a different flavor of ice cream. Or quite drastic such as a world that is part of an intergalactic war with a religious alien race bent on wiping out humanity._

 _And before you ask, yes, I have seen the latter. It wasn't as...epic as you imagine it._

 _In this universe, there are three worlds. You would know them as the trinity...heaven, earth, and hell. There are more than one in this universe, true, however these three are considered to be more prominant, given how religion stands powerful here. Hell, or rather the Underworld, is governed by the Devils. Earth is populated by humanity, and various other species of supernatural creatures. Heaven was governed by the emissary's of god, the angels. Once, long ago, a great war erupted between the biblical factions...though that is a story for another day._

 _Back to the matter at hand...within this vast universe of worlds, there is one world where no human could reach. No amount of magic could allow them to enter it's boundaries...no being could ever force themselves into it's domain, and no spell could destroy its barriers. Due to my own magic, I can enter it...but that place is so goddamn creepy and disturbing, I stay away from it. You couldn't get me to enter that place, no matter what you offered me._

 _Yet...this dimension is very crucial to young Issei's story. In one world, he would have been killed by that Fallen Angel's spear...but this world is different. The reason? The dimension I speak of. This dimension is linked to something very special. Something privileged only for the worthy few._

 _"The Throne of Heroes."_

 _A realm where figures who left their mark on the long line of history are accepted into._

 _And it is here, that during a certain event, these figures respond to the calls of those who beckon them. You may recall the man called Lancer, who refers to his master, Rias Gremory, as his bride. He is one such individual; a Heroic Spirit._

 _Ah, speaking of which...it appears that a Legendary Soul is respond to young Issei. I wonder who..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh dear...well, that's unexpected. *coughs awkwardly* Now then...if you have not played Fate/Extella - The Umbral Star, I'm afraid what is about to happen may bring spoilers. If you care little for such trifles, then please bear witness to the rather...hmhmhm, unfortunate fate of our dear Oppai Dragon Emperor._

* * *

The sound of something foreign had ceased all activity. Yuuma's spear had stopped, arm frozen in place. Issei, for his part, felt strange. As soon as the strange sound echoed, his body heated up. Unlike previous times, where it felt like an itch...it was a pleasant feeling, like warmth was spreading across his body. His hand felt hotter than the rest of him. He looked down, and found the mark on his skin glowing brightly. It pulsated, almost like a heartbeat. "W-what the...?"

Then he noticed. The air suddenly became heavy, like an oppressive weight fell upon his shoulders. Even Yuuma showed signs of discomfort. "What is this?" she breathed with a snarl. Her cold features were replaced with the look of a furious animal, as if something had set her off. "What did you do?!" Then she noticed the mark on his hand. Her eyes widened, as if stunned. Then, the look faded, and the livid fury on her face grew. "You...you were a Master?!"

 _'Master?'_

The word was familiar. It meant, 'a man who has people working for him, especially servants or slaves.' Alternatively, it meant, 'a skilled practitioner of a particular art or activity.' However, the meaning behind the winged woman's words were unfamiliar to him. Her words also brought forth another question; how did she know what these marks meant? Did she have knowledge of what they were? He would have asked her, but given the present situation, he knew he would receive no other answer than a spear of light aimed for his heart.

Suddenly, the noise rung again. Then, he recognized that foreign sound.

It was the sound of something breaking. Like something was lashing out against glass.

Then he saw the glow emanating from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the artifact from his grandfather's trunk. It was glowing brightly in his hands and warm to the touch.

 _'Why is...?'_

The sound grew louder. It was echoing from above him. He looked up, and to his astonishment, red cracks had appeared in the air right behind him. From his viewpoint, it looked as if red veins had begun to grow along the dimming orange sky. With each resounding 'crack,' the veins grew larger and larger.

Then, like a dam breaking apart, the cracks became a jagged whole. Flowing, writhing blackish red mass spilled out like pouring water. It was like liquid pouring to the earth. However, that liquid began to take physical form. As it descended further and further to the earth, it almost looked as if it was forming into a human form. First it became a human-shaped body. Then, it developed more feminine features; a slim waist, a raised chest, and long flowing appendages from the head as if emulating hair. The limbs became more shaped, the ends splitting into five thin sticks, which bent and curled. The legs became more shapely, with the ends becoming bent at an angle. When it was close to the ground, the mass had taken on a form definitely of that of a human. It was feminine in appearance, though it held no characteristics. No lips or eyes. No skin to speak of. It was more of a mannequin.

However, when its feet touched the earth, the black form parted, as if nothing but a veil. It revealed a figure, crouching after flowing through the air and landing. Then, it rose to its feet. Issei saw the figure, no longer touched by whatever it had been cloaked with...and felt his heart skip a beat.

A goddess.

The was the only way he could describe such a breathtaking beauty.

"I am..."

A maiden in white, with dark skin marred by white symmetrical lines.

"I am...the Great King."

Long hair that reached to the waist, touched by the color of snow.

"I am destruction itself, falling like a star to crush all those beneath."

A thin figure, not touched or marred with blemishes, yet with the posture and bearing of a warrior, emphasized by her beautiful red eyes which bore into Yuuma Amano with such frightening intensity.

"Thus, I ask of you..."

Then, she turned to him. His breath left him, his brown eyes locking with her red ones. Brown skin, thin figure, and the eyes of a warrior...had he not know any better, he would have thought he was looking at an amazon, one with cold beauty befitting that of a true warrior. Her words and voice were strong and boistrous, yet so menacing and cold, like a knife.

And yet...he could not help but feel captivated.

"...are you worthy of being my Master?"

* * *

-Saber: END-

* * *

 _*from the voids of worlds untouched, a warrior's fate intertwines with a red dragon of domination*_

"I am Saber...from this day onward, I shall destroy all who oppose you."

 _*a meeting of two worlds, ordained by that of a greater power*_

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Rias Gremory, Master of Lancer...and a proud Devil of the Gremory Clan."

 _*the heralding of a war, forgotten by the years past*_

"Now now...is that any way to greet your grandmother?

 _*the tolling bell rings, signalling the beginnings of new conflict...and so, the sun fades, and the day once again stays night*_

 **Second Night: Holy Grail War**

* * *

Servant Report:

True Name: Attila the Hun

Class: Saber

Master: Issei Hyoudou

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Base Stats (cam be enhanced by Boosted Gear or other methods):

-Strength: B

-Endurance: A

-Agility: A

-Mana: B

-Luck: A

-Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Skills:

-Magic Resistance: B

-Riding: A

-Divinity: B

Personal Skills:

-Military Tactics: B

-Natural Body: D

-Crest of the Star: EX

Noble Phantasm: Tear Drop Photon Ray: A++ (Anti-unit/Anti-fortress)


	2. Second Night

_Legends. Myths. Stories._

 _Throughout the long years of history, many tales of great heroes and their epics, tragedies, and adventures had been weaved. Some were remembered from the lips of poets and bards. Others were remembered on the pages of books, novels, and short stories. The rest became forever remembered in the annals of history, forever retold, even to the present day._

 _However, for every hero, there is a villain._

 _For the story of Jeanne D'arc, the Maiden of Orleans, there was Gilles de Rais, the infamous "Bluebeard". For the story of Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot, there was Mordred Le Flay, the traitorous knight. For the story of Perseus, the hero of the Greek epic, there was Medusa, the terrifying Gorgon._

 _As the years pass, history warps, as it passes through the lips of one, and out through the ears of another. Details begin to twist and muddle, before the story becomes changed. Yet, always, there is one piece of truth left behind, as the reminder that such a tale rings true._

 _Dear reader, one who has traversed the walls of reality, listen carefully, for the story I shall weave for you is one that brings forth a conflict that has transpired throughout the years._

 _My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg...but you may call me Zelretch. Zel, if you prefer._

 _Now, where was I...ah, yes._

 _As the years progressed, the era of the gods waned. Their power weakened, and their faith, all but shriveled up. Eventually, the age was brought to an end, and so came the prosperous age. Some argue that this age's downfall began with the death of King Solomon, the greatest mage in the world. As with the passage of time, so too has the age of magic. What was once the greatest arts would soon begin to fade. However, not all knowledge was lost. Eventually, what was once lost practice became salvaged, defined as "magecraft." However, it was a poor substitution for the true arts._

 _Those who practiced the lost arts were known as Magicians, or Sorcerers of the highest order. To this day, only five True Magics are known, and yet, only two have ever come to be grasped in the hands of men: the Blue Magic, and the Second Magic...the latter of which I wield. It is the power to traverse other dimensions._

 _It is rather fun at times, yet also heavily boring, depending on where you go._

 _The Blue Magic, or the Fifth Magic, was the power to traverse time, yet even I know little of it. However, there was, at one point in time, when another of the Five Magics, the Third Magic, was once in the hands of man. This was the Third Magic...the Heaven's Feel, the "Cup of Heaven." Considered to be the greatest of the magics, it was once held by the Einzbern Family. Sadly, it's power was lost to them._

 _That being said...the power of the Heaven's Feel had brought forth the greatest event that has ever been brought forth into the world. It is a battle royal, where fourteen individuals battle for the ultimate prize._

 _Seven masters, each armed with a Servant; a hero resurrected by the power of the Heaven's Feel!_

 _The Saber; a master of the blade!_

 _The Lancer; a spearman of unparalleled skill!_

 _The Archer; a bowman with unmatched marksmanship!_

 _The Rider; stalwart and ever ready to charge unto the battlefield!_

 _The Caster; master magician and wielder of the arcane arts!_

 _The Berserker; powerful and overcome with rage, unleashed to devastate their foes!_

 _The Assassin; those who hide in the shadows, ready to strike and end their target swiftly!_

 _Heroes from across time, from across worlds, brought back to life as spirits, battle in this great war, and obtain the ultimate prize: to have one single omnipotent wish. Five wars have come and gone. Five wars for victory have been waged._

 _Five wars...with no victor._

 _And now, after so many years...the war begins again._

 _And it all starts with one boy...a boy destined for greatness._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...wait, haven't I already done this? Bah, must be the author trying to keep a good portion of the word count. Lazy bastard._

 _At any rate...if you remember from the last time we read this story, dear viewer, you met our fateful hero, yes? The Oppai Dragon, Issei Hyoudou. He had just finally scored a date with the mysterious and alluring Yuuma Amano, and the day before, found his grandfather's truck, filled with relics from the past. Just when he thinks he's about to have the best date in his life, come sunset, he finds his life threatened as Yuuma reveals her true nature to him._

 _Before she can deal the killing blow...the Holy Grail answers the boy's desires. From the Throne of Heroes, a rather peculiar hero is called._

 _Hmhmhm...I must say, this will be quite interesting to see._

 _Now then...once more, into the fray!_

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:**  
 **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Second Night: Holy Grail War

The moment the Servant appeared, Raynare knew she had screwed up.

The plan was supposed to be simple. Eliminate the boy before he became a threat, should he be confirmed to have a Sacred Gear in his possession. She confirmed it in their first meeting, and thus played the role of Yuuma Amano, with the intent of ending his measly life. It was quite pathetic, how he constantly tried to appease her and make her fall for him. She played her role well, and intended to end this play date on a high note...by crushing his spirits and ending him while he was in despair. After all, a filthy human didn't have the right to gaze upon her. She had nearly succeeded...until the Servant arrived, and she found the markings on his hand.

The mark of the Command Seals.

Her target was a Master...nobody fucking told her that this perverted brat was a goddamn Master!

"I am...the Great King," the Servant spoke, glaring at her with a chilling gaze that nearly made her drop her spear out of fear. The air was thick and heavy, as if something was pushing her down. It took her a moment to realize that it was the Servant's very presence that was causing this. "I am destruction itself, falling like a star to crush all those beneath. Thus, I ask of you..." The Servant then turned to Issei Hyoudou, her gaze cold yet impassive. "...are you worthy of being my Master?"

"Your...master...?" The brunette questioned in confusion. What was she talking about? And where did she come from? Suddenly, he felt his hand burning again, causing him to flinch. He looked at his hand, and saw that the markings were glowing. If he were to describe the sensation, it would be as if someone had taken a hot branding iron to his hand. The Servant noticed the markings, and closed her eyes.

"I see," she hummed. She then noticed the object lying on the ground. It was the item from his grandfather's trunk, which had fallen out of his hand when the markings on his hand began to burn. "Very well, then. I am Saber...from this day forward, I shall destroy all who oppose you."

Raynare blanched. _Saber_?! The brat had summoned a _SABER_?!

 _'She's doesn't have her sword,'_ she noted, trying to find a way to accomplish her mission. If it were a Caster or an Assassin, she could have some advantage, mostly against the latter...but messing with a Saber, depending on what Heroic Spirit was called, was a death wish. If she didn't have a sword, however, she just might stand a chance. _'If I strike her down before she summons her sword, I'm golden!'_

Smirking, she reared back her arm, ready to throw the spear. "Die!" she cried, throwing it.

Issei's eyes widened alarm, seeing it flying through the air. "Look o-"

His words died when Saber turned, followed by a brilliant stream of colors that followed her, curving and cutting straight through the air, destroying the spear with ease. Raynare's eyes widened, and to her horror, the Servant already had her sword. To Issei's shock...it was the relic he had taken with him. The item no longer resembled a cog-like piece of a mechanism. Rather, it now resembled some sort of hilt. The red portions had extended outward, almost like a guard of some kind, while the black clamps extended outward. Prortruding out from the center was a beam of light; a wonderful mixture of colors. Green, red and blue, all twisted and curving down to form itself in the shape of a blade.

"Fallen Angel," Saber spoke coldly, narrowing her eyes. "You dare raise a hand against my Master?"

Raynare's expression paled to the point where she became as white as a ghost. The situation went from bad to worse. Now the Saber has her sword...and now she was her target! Thinking quickly, Raynare turned around, spread her wings, and chose to retreat. She would return with backup, believing that even a servant like Saber could be overwhelmed with numbers. But those thoughts immediately vanished from her mind as searing pain took its place. The Fallen Angel screeched in agony as she collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap, her hand clutching the blood-stained, feathered stump where her right wing used to be.

"S-shit!"

She rose to her feet, brandishing two light spears. Slowly, Saber approached, as if stalking her pray, eyes narrowed into a fearsome glare. Raynare gritted her teeth. Even though her mind was telling her to run, knowing full well that facing this Servant was a death wish, she could not abandon the task Azazel has given her. With that in mind, she charged, swinging her spear. Saber deflected it with ease, parrying it. The Fallen followed up with another strike. Saber parried that as well.

Raynare continued to swing her weapons in desperation, much to the Servant's annoyance. When the Fallen tried to swing both spears at once in an overhead manner, she had enough. With a precise, quick stroke, Saber severed Raynare's arms above the elbow.

Blood spewed out, spraying around while Raynare screamed, backing away with a look of absolute fury. "Y-you! You bitch! How dare you?!" she cried out in madness, bearing snarling fangs from the corners of her mouth. "Do you know how close I was?! I would have killed that brat and taken his Sacred Gear! I would have earned Azazel-sama's approval! And now all of that's down the FUCKING TOILET! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Issei was mortified. Compared to the kind and sweet Yuuma Amano...Raynare had showed a look of utter madness and insanity. His heart clenched upon hearing her words. She was going to kill him...just to earn someone's approval. The date had truly meant nothing at all whatsoever. Nothing. Not even a shred of joy was found on her face. Tears threatened to spill from his face, heartbroken.

Saber seemed to sense this from her Master, and her silent fury grew. "...you speak as if I care," she said, ending Raynare's ranting. "I care little for your pathetic wants and needs. My only goal is to fight for my Master...and you dared to end him." Suddenly, power gathered in the air. It was then that Raynare remembered who or exactly what she was fighting, and paled, stepping away. "Fallen Angel...it is time you reunite with your god."

Before Raynare would scream out her pleas, her entire body went numb, as if all sensation had shut down. Her vision split down the center before spreading out and fading to black. In reality, Altera had finished bisecting the Fallen Angel down the center.

The swiftness of the strike came so quickly, all Issei saw was a crescent arc of colors before it faded away. Once again, blood spilled, some falling into the fountain, staining the crystal water with murky red fluid. Saber stared at the remaining halves of the woman she had slain, satisfied that the one who dared to harm her Master had been killed. As the light that made up her blade faded away, and the weapon itself returning to its original shape, which seemingly vanished into particles of light. She turned, and saw her Master kneeling on the ground, crying.

"Master."

Her voice reached Issei's ears. He snapped up, showing eyes of fear. Saber would not deny that it hurt slightly for her own Master to look upon her like that...yet she was more than used to such things by now. After all, such stares were all around her in the past. She slowly approached, and with each step, her Master reclined back. "S-stay away!" he shouted. "Don't-Don't come near me!"

Even still, she stepped forward, heedless of her Master's orders. His heart was in disarray, thus the Command Seals would not forbid her from approaching.

He had no idea what was going on! First his girlfriend revealed that she was going to kill him. Next was that this strange woman appeared out of nowhere, using the relic he had as a freaking light saber! And finally, the strange woman killed his ex girlfriend...and was now approaching him! He soon found himself backed against a wall. His eyes widened, looking over his shoulder. He was trapped. As he turned his head, he found Saber's face right in front of his eyes, red eyes staring deep into his own.

Oh...oh god...she was going to kill him, wasn't she? Just like she did with Yuuma. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes, waiting for the end to come. His heart was pounding, especially when he felt two hands grab the sides of his head.

Instead of the sweet embrace of death, however...he found himself pulled forward, and his face held in something soft. His eyes snapped open, feeling slender arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. He couldn't see Saber's face, as she rested her chin atop his head, but the way she was holding him...it was warm. Comforting.

"It's fine, Master," Saber whispered to him in a hushed voice. "Just sleep for now...you've had a long day."

All of a sudden, Issei felt drowsiness plague his senses. His body relaxed under the warm embrace, and his eyelids drooped heavily. Then, he felt unconsciousness claim him.

* * *

"...he's a Master?!"

Rias' surprised yell had more or less shook the school. If he were being honest, Lancer found the astonished and horrified look on her face to be quite amusing. "Yes, Master," he informed. "It seems that, rather than meet his death at the hands of the Fallen, he summoned a Servant. The Saber-class, at that." He paused briefly, allowing this information to sink in before he continued. "However, the way she appeared was...odd. It seems the boy must have performed a delayed summoning ritual, though I have never seen one of its like before."

"Unbelieveable," the red-haired Devil groaned, face-palming. "I was hoping he'd summon me and I'd save him and give him the offer to join my Peerage. Instead, I find out he's a Master. Mou~!"

This threw a complete monkey wrench in her plans! Now he was a participant in the Grail Wars as well...moreover, his Servant will prevent her from even approaching him at all costs, choosing to kill her, another Master in the war, instead. why did Fate have to screw with her like this?!

She was so close, too! She knew Issei possessed a Sacred Gear, something extraordinary, and it could have helped her get out of her damned marriage. Unfortunately, the plan went out the window with this recent development. Not only that...but he summed a Saber. The strongest of the seven servants. It was completely unfair. While she was not whining about having Lancer for a Servant, she had hoped she would summon the famed sword master.

"Buchou," Akeno called. "Kiba and Berserker have returned from their outing."

"Thank you, Akeno..." Rias replied gloomily, trying to cheer herself up.

The Vice-President of the Occult Research Club giggled, noting how cute her friend looked when she seemed so sad. Although, she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to a new member, especially a cute kouhai. The door to the room opened, revealing Kiba and his servant. Surprisingly, unlike most Berserkers, the Servant didn't appear to be much older than the rest of them. In terms of appearance he only looked to be a good three or four years older. He had lightish brown hair and lime green eyes, wearing oval-rimmed glasses with a formal dress shirt underneath a gray vest and a black tie with an orange gem in the center. Below, he wore dark pants with the hems split open, and below wore black boots with a white strip at the front. He wore black gloves over his hands, and over his shoulder was a dark brown jacket.

"Pardon our lateness," Berserker said politely. "We had to make sure we weren't followed."

Lancer smiled thinly. "At least you weren't discovered," he remarked. "So...what did you think of Saber?"

"The same opinion as my master, apparently," Berserker answered, adjusting his glasses. "A beautiful visage with a terrifying blade to match. Truly worthy of the class. I'd hate to fight her. Still, I'm surprised that she's the Servant of the boy Master Rias has had her eye on for quite a while."

At this, Rias' head lowered further. "Please, don't remind me..."

Kiba chuckled. "Now now, Buchou," he said optimistically. "Perhaps we could convince Hyoudou-kun to join us? Provided we explain the situation in full to him."

The initial, and first plan, of course was to save him and then explain everything. Frankly, this plan appealed to her much more so than the second, which would be to reincarnate him in the event of his death. She had hoped it would be the first event that comes to pass, as she had reincarnated many of peerage when they either had no choice in the matter, or were close to death's door. She wanted at least one peerage member who joined of their own volition. That plan, sorely, went out the window with the current events.

Still, Kiba's idea did have some merit. The only problem was Saber. From what Lancer had told her...she made it clear that any and all hostile or malevolent intentions towards her master were more or less declarations of war. She did not want to be on the receiving end.

A Devil she may be, fighting a Servant was damn near impossible. Yes, there were many beings capable of matching a Servant...but that depended on what Servant they were facing, and who was assuming the class. In her case, trying to defeat Lancer would end with her becoming a pin cushion.

"I'll consider the idea," she said after a moment. "For now...I'll inform Sona. After all, we have a new Master in the war."

* * *

When Issei woke up, he found himself staring at something he never thought he would in all of his perverted life. It was one of the two heavenly valleys of a woman, the most sacred of areas that only the privileged were blessed with gazing upon. The fact that he was looking at such a place could only mean one thing. He...was dead. _'B-but I could have sworn I was still alive!_ ' his inner chibi self cried, saddened by such a fact. _'Aw man! I wanted to grab oppai at least once in my life! I haven't even achieved my goal of becoming a harem king!'_

"...oh, you're awake!" Issei's eyes widened, shifting his head ever so slightly to see the face of Saber, staring down at him with an expression that betrayed her earlier behavior. Rather than the cold and stoic facade, befitting a warrior, he saw the face of a gentle woman, complete with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "You're so cute when you sleep like that, Master. Almost like a cat."

 _'W-what the heck?'_ he thought in shock. _'Wait, so I'm not dead?! Whew, that was a close one!'_ It was still a terrifying thought, however, being in the grasp of the woman who had killed Yuuma in front of him so mercilessly. Even though she admitted that she was just going out with him so that she could kill him, it stilled pained him. He would go so far to say that she was his first love...however sick and demented it may be. And now he was in that same person's grasp. Could this situation be any...more...

...waaaaaait a second here. She's staring down at his face...and he's looking straight at her crotch. And his head feels as if its laying on something very soft.

 _'C-could this be...the legendary Lap Pillow?!'_

He silently cried tears of joy. For so long...for **SO LONG**...he wanted to experience this sensation that ero-game protagonists experience...now his wish had been granted!

"Master?" Saber tilted her head. "Are you alright? You're crying."

Oh, he was. These were tears of a man who had one dream fulfilled! Actually...was it just him or...was she acting much more...cute? Slowly, he pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his head. On one hand, he was still absolutely terrified of her...but at the same time, she did save him. It was a dick move to reject her like he did earlier. He should have at least given her the benefit of a doubt. "S-sorry about earlier," he apologized, deciding to break the ice. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. Its just...a-after what Yuuma told me...I..."

"It's fine, Master," Saber assured him, offering a gentle smile. "I'm just glad you're alright."

For a moment, Issei's mind blanked out. _'...too cute,'_ his perverted self declared with gusto. _'Too goddamn cute.'_ Quickly shaking his head lest he becomes fully immersed in such thoughts, Issei decided to get back on track...such as getting answers to what the hell just happened earlier!

"...So...can you please tell me what all that was about before? When Yuuma was about to kill me?"

Saber nodded. "That woman, Raynare, was a Fallen Angel," she explained. "Once an emissary of God. For one reason or another, by committing a sin, an angel is cast from Heaven, and their divine power is tainted, which is reflected by their wings."

"W-wait, Yuuma-chan was an Angel?!" Issei gawked. Sure, she had wings...but she was an actual effin' angel?! He thought that was just in anime and manga!

Regardless, Saber nodded again in confirmation. "Mm. From what I could tell...she was after your Sacred Gear."

 _'Sacred...Gear...?'_

Now that she mentioned it...he remembered Yuu-Raynare mentioning that before. It was the reason why she was even after him t begin with. Seeing his confused expression, Saber continued with her explanation. "A long time ago, God created a system with the purpose of enacting miracles. These 'miracles' came to vary in forms. These were the Sacred Gears - artifacts forged by God. Do you recall anyone from history, such as the Chinese hero Cao Cao to the Greek demi-god Heracles? Or perhaps even someone from the old days, such as the likes of Oda Nobunaga, Robin Hood, or even King Arthur? Chances are, they had Sacred Gears as well. Anyone with a Sacred Gear is guaranteed to have their name mentioned in history, or made their mark in the world in some way."

Issei's jaw hung open. Seriously? Sacred Gears were that rare? Such things existed? A-and he had one inside of him? "B-but why me?" he asked, confused. "I'm not anything special. Hell, if anything, I'm as ordinary as you can get! I practically peep on girls for a living! How'd I end up with one of these Sacred Gear things?"

"You don't get one by chance," his Servant answered. "You are born with one. Unfortunately, even I don't know how one is chosen to bear a Sacred Gear. Usually, when a Servant manifests in this world, any and all knowledge in the world is already in our memory. This includes all of history as well."

The brunette blinked. "...Servant?" he asked, confused. "Wait, is that why you call me Master? Because you're...my Servant?"

"Yes," Saber answered, smiling brightly. "The Command Seals on your hand prove as much." Issei looked at the red dragon tattoo branded on his hand. So these were called Command Seals? "The Command Seals prove that you are my Master, and I, your Servant. Still, I'm surprised...I would have thought you would know that."

 _'Lady, I am confused all to hell right now, and I don't even know where to begin.'_

It was true...everything that happened earlier was too much. He...he really needed time to process this. Saber seemed to understand this, and allowed him time to think.

Within the span of these past few days, he learned that his grandfather was some history fanatic and collector of relics, his first girlfriend tried to kill him at the end of their date because of his Sacred Gear, and that he was now the Master of a beautiful yet deadly girl who in turn killed his ex. He would've thought the entire experience to be one massive hallucination induced by stress and bad food...but the pain he experienced earlier told otherwise. It just felt all too real...meaning everything, all of this, was real.

Just...what did he do to find himself in this situation? Did all of this start...because of him unlocking that trunk? Would any of this happened if he just left it alone?

He gave a sigh, resting his face in his hands. He was too tired to deal with this. Gods, he just wanted to lie down in his bed and hope that all of this this was just one bad dream. Actually, home sounded really good right about...now...

...wait.

"...OH SHIT!"

Saber let out an _'eep!'_ when Issei suddenly shot up to his feet, eyes wide with panic. That's right! He had completely forgotten! It was already night time, if the starry sky above him was any indication, and he had promised he would be home before dinner! His head whipped around, looking at the clock hanging from the pole nearby. His panic increased when he saw the time. It was already way past ten!

"I'M SO SCREWED! KAA-CHAN IS GOING TO MURDER ME!"

This was bad. This was bad. This was so bad. This was absolutely horrible! Issei was officially panicking. He's been out this long without contacting his parents! They're going to flip! They're gonna think he was kidnapped or something! Did they already call the police?! Oh man...He was toast!

"M-Master?" Saber asked, a bit startled by her Master's behavior. "Is everything okay?"

Issei blanched further. How in the hell was he supposed to explain Saber?! It wasn't like he could pass her off as Yuuma-

...wait.

* * *

"Master, do I have to wear such clothes?"

 _'That was fast!'_ Issei thought as Saber emerged from the dressing room, dressed in completely new attire. _'One moment she's as moe as a female protagonist, and the next she's back to being an amazon warrior!'_ He had never seen such a quick change before. Perhaps it was just her way of acting whenever they were in a crowd or in the middle of a fight or something. Regardless, he had to admit, the choice of clothes he bought for her with his extra money certainly did wonders.

Rather than the skimpy white outfit she wore previously, which he admitted with no shame that she looked utterly hot in, she was dressed more like your next door neighbor kind of girl. A black hoodie over a white tank top with "GOOD or BAD Civilization?" written over a blotch of mixed colors, paired with a black skirt with white stripes along the hem, knee-high socks with tears designed into them around the calves, and knee-high leather boots, kept in place with laces. Her hair, which was actually short, having mistook the veil she wore as hair, tied back into a small ponytail, and around her neck were red headphones.

On a scale from 1 to 10 on the sexy meter...it was definitely a ten. He should get a job in picking out clothes! Saber definitely brought out the appeal of the neighbor type of girls! Now, if only she went back to her cheery and gentle self when they were alone back at the park, she'd definitely be a lot more cuter. Instead, she was stoic and stone-faced, bearing the familiar stern face that the Student Council President herself was known for. Regardless, the clothes were necessary if he was going to introduce her to his parents.

"Unless you can change clothes, yes," he said as he paid the cashier. "Also, for the sake of me not getting killed, you're going to have to..." Wait, why was he hesitating? Okay, sure, Saber was capable of ending his life if he did anything even remotely stupid, b-but this was serious! His mother was not a woman to be trifled with dammit! "T-to act as my girlfriend when we meet my parents."

"Understood."

"W-wait, you're fine with this?!"

"Of course." He replied evenly. "You are my Master after all."

...He wasn't sure to be relieved or worried by how she seemed to have a one-track mind. Either way, he supposed this was a good thing. He was worried her stoic attitude would raise alarms with his parents. That worry lasted all the way back to the house. The lights were still on, meaning that his parents were still awake. He had hoped they would have gone to bed by now. Once he reached the door, he gave a sigh. "Time to face the music," he said dejectedly as he used his key to unlock the door. Once it clicked, he turned the knob and opened the door. "I'm back," he called as he entered. Saber soon followed, but paused when she saw Issei's body suddenly freeze. The Servant frowned, and peered over her shoulder.

"It took you long enough, Ise-chan," the woman who stood before her master remarked. She looked quite beautiful, wearing a red dress that came down to her calves, bearing a black frilly design, though it bore a more noble and sophisticated design than the intended gothic look. Her hair was long, jet black and falling past her shoulders with greenish blue eyes, narrowed towards her apparent prey, and a fierce smirk. "Its not rude to keep your family waiting."

Issei remained still for a few more moments, face set into utter shock and terror before he yelled, "What the holy hell are you doing here, you damn youkai?!"

"How rude," the woman huffed, crossing her arms. "Is that any way to talk to your grandmother?"

"Grandmother you say...HOW THE HELL CAN I CALL YOU GRANDMA...IF YOU DON'T LOOK A DAY PAST YOUR MID-TWENTIES?!" Issei cried in absolute outrage with a twitching brow.

Saber blinked, staring at the woman in confusion. This was her Master's grandmother? If so, she must agree with his statement. She barely looked any older than her twenties, early thirties if she was pushing it. However, soon she narrowed her eyes, feeling an unmistakable feeling emanating from her. The familiar sense of prana dancing in the air. ' _She is...a Magus,_ ' she realized, readying herself for battle should the woman attack. Though she was her Master's family, she would fight and end her if necessary.

"Oh, there you are, Ise!" the brunette's mother called, poking her head out the living room, a face of disapproval clear. "Honestly, if you were going to stay out this late, tell me next time! Kaa-chan has been waiting for you to get home so she could say hello!" Issei turned away, scowling while the woman known as Issei's grandmother smiled widely. They then notice Saber, who immediately tensed up. "Oh..."

"You must be Ise-chan's girlfriend," her Master's grandmother said, sizing her up. "Amano, is that correct?"

Remembering what her Master wished her to do, she bowed her head. "That is correct," she said politely. "I am Yuuma Amano. Pleased to make your acquaintence, miss..."

"Tohsaka," the woman introduced herself, stepping forward and offering a hand. "Rin Tohsaka. A pleasure to meet you, Amano-chan."

Saber grasped the hand and firmly shook it, silently taking note of how Tohsaka's eyes widened a fraction for a second before returning to normal. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No...I was just surprised by how strong of a grip you have..."

Saber didn't buy it for a second. Now practically close to her, her thoughts were confirmed. The woman before her was a Magus.

"Oh, Ise!" the brunette's mother cooed, looking at Saber with an expression that looked as if Christmas had just come early. "You should have told us you were bringing your girlfriend here! Oh, she just looks adorable!"

"K-Kaa-chan..."

Mrs. Hyoudou ignored her son's exasperated look and walked towards Saber. "How do you do, Yuuma-chan? I'm Kasumi, Ise's mother!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Saber greeted politely in turn. So this was her master's mother...she seemed to be normal. Unlike his grandmother, the woman before her seemed to appear her age, maybe even a bit younger. And based on her analysis...she did not sense any prana from her body, despite the presence of magic circuits. This meant that hers continued to lie dormant...how odd.

She glanced back to her Master. His circuits were only partially open, yet the prana that poured out from him...it was at least as potent as that of Tohsaka's. That same prana was being supplied to her, courtesy of the bond they shared as Master and Servant.

"Say, Yuuma-chan," Kasumi clapped her hands. "How would you like to stay over for dinner?"

Immediately, Saber responded. "It would be my pleasure, Hyoudou-san." While she did not require human sustenance due to her status as a Servant, she needed to be by her Master's side at all times. It would also give her a chance to learn more about his family, especially the Magus.

Issei sighed as his mother had, more or less, dragged her to the kitchen. "She's quite the catch," Tohsaka said, smiling devilishly as she looked at Issei. "I hope this means you're no longer the pervert Kasumi has been telling me about these last few years."

"Screw off, youkai!" the young teen snapped. "What I do is none of your business! In fact, I don't want anything to do with you at all!"

"Aw, that's harsh~"

"HARSH?!" he screeched. "WHENEVER I SLACKED OFF, YOU WHACKED ME WITH YOUR HEELS! IF I TRIED SNEAKING A PORN MAG, YOU'D BURN IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE TIME YOU MADE ME LEARN GREEK AND SANSKRIT! WHO EVEN KNOWS THOSE LANGUAGES, ANYWAY?!"

In spite of his outburst, Tohsaka smirked. "Ah, but you unlocked your grandfather's trunk, didn't you?" she said, causing Issei to balk. "Yes, I saw it. I'm surprised you actually figured out the code." The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Then again, you can blame that little brat for that. She comes up with the easiest combinations."

Issei quirked an eyebrow. Little brat? Well, anyway...at least now he knew that the trunk did belong to his grandfather. Actually, since they were on the subject...

"...Obaa-chan-" He squeaked when Tohsaka gave him a death glare. "Er...T-Tohsaka-san...about the pictures in the trunk...that was Ojii-san, right?"

Tohsaka nodded, smiling softly as she looked at the ground, her eyes reflecting great sadness. "Yes, it was...to be honest, I'm relieved it was still there. There aren't many pictures left of Shirou, you know."

"Shirou?"

"Your grandfather's name."

"Oh."

That would explain it...but it also begged the question...why weren't there more pictures of his Grandfather? Were they lost in a fire or something? Come to think of it...he never knew much about his grandfather in regards to what happened to him. His grandmother never brought it up...

"Well, I should get going," Tohsaka said, causing him to blink. Wait, she was leaving already? Even though she apparently waited for him to return home? She turned to the living room where Kasumi handed Saber her plate. "Kasumi, I'm heading back home. Give my regards to Sousuke?"

Kasumi smiled brightly. "Hai, hai~"

Tohsaka smiled thinly, and turned back to Issei, walking past him. The brunette scratched the back of his head. 'Once again, the youkai is hard to understand,' he thought. Since he made her wait, he could at least show her out. With that said, he followed her out the door. Thinking back to his earlier thoughts, he decided to ask about his grandfather. "Um, Tohsaka-san, about Ojii-san..."

"...Issei." The boy blinked. That...was the first time she actually called him by his name, rather than the affectionate nickname she gave him. She turned to look at him dead in the face, her mug utterly serious. "That girl...she's not really your girlfriend, is she?"

Instantly, the boy began to panic. 'Oh, god dammit, you youkai!' his inner chibi-self screamed in frustration. 'Can't you let at least something in my life slide?! I've been through hell today! C'mon, throw me a bone here!'

"W-well, that's-"

"And where did you get that mark on your hand?"

Alarmed, his attention snapped toward the red dragon markings on his hand. Shit! He forgot to cover them up! "W-well, you see, uh..."

Tohsaka gave him a low stare before she sighed. "I won't pry any further," she said slowly before she took out something from the pouch on her belt. It looked like an envelop, black with a dark blue seal on it. "But...if you want to know what you got yourself into, you should go see your aunt."

"My aunt?" he questioned, taking the envelop. "But...kaa-chan and tou-san don't have any siblings."

"Your grandfather's sister," Tohsaka clarified. "Whether you want to go or not is up to you...but for your own sake, its best that you do. If you take anything after Shirou, chances are...you're going to find yourself in more trouble than I want to see."

Issei was confused, but accepted it. As he slipped it into his back pocket, Tohsaksa began to walk away. As she did, she turned to look at him one last time over his shoulder. "And one more thing," she warned. "If you see anyone else with a Command Seal on their hand, be weary around them. They're your enemy, Issei."

Enemy? What did she mean by that? But before he could question her any further, she was already out the door. He would have chased after her, if not for his mother calling for him from the kitchen. Reluctantly, he re-entered the house, a thought plaguing his mind.

How did his grandmother know about the mark on his hand?

* * *

"Master...we have arrived."

Arriving at the front of the dilapidated Church, atop the hill that overlooked all of Kuoh, two women stood before the gate. The first was a mature woman with long white hair, tied back into a single braid that reached down to her hips. Her golden eyes stared at the Church with an unreadable expression glowing through them, while dressed in the typical attire of a nun or priestess: a dark blue gown with a white robe underneath, and a white cape draped over the shoulders. Below were black boots held in place by a few straps.

Next to her was a young woman somewhere in her late teens to early twenties, bearing dark purple hair done in pigtails and wide, light purple eyes. She wore a white dress that split open at the right side, just below the hip. Most of the dress seemed to flow down to the left side, as it reached to her ankle. At the top of the dress were black frills with a bouquet rose pinned to the right side, where the strap and the dress connected. She also wore silvery armlets, matching the many circlets around her wrists, which had designs running across the back of her hands, connecting to the rings around her fingers. At the legs, similar jewelry could be found as well, attached to the small sandals she wore.

"So, this is the Kuoh Church," the white-haired woman hummed. She pressed a hand against the corroded wood of the gate, and immediately, felt something pulse against her. It was as if something was trying to deny her entry. "Hm...it appears that the Fallen have placed a boundary field here." She turned to the girl next to her. "Archer...if you would be so kind."

Archer grinned. "It would be my pleasure~"

The female placed her hand on the ground, murmuring a series of words. After a few seconds, the bounded field around the church fluctuated before dispersing. With the field gone, the white-haired woman was able to enter without problems. She pushed the gate open, stepping inside. Like the exterior, the inside of the church was utter garbage. Rows of benches were found shattered into pieces, some even stacked into piles, and many of the stained glass windows situated on the walls were left as broken. The statue of a priest was also found broken, many of its pieces found on the ground and left as chunks of marble.

And it was not vacant.

No sooner had the woman entered did a spear go straight passed her, blowing her clothes somewhat, and impaling itself into the ground.

"My word," the woman remarked, unfazed by the action while she looked at the many figures floating above in the air, all bearing feathery black wings. "Is that any way to treat a nun? I would have believed that the emissaries of God, even if having fallen to sin, would show leniency."

"And just what is a mere human doing here?"

The one addressing her was the sole male of the group, wearing a trench coat with a fedora and a gruff expression on his face. At his side were two females - one a young girl with blonde hair, dressed in a gothic lolita style while the other, more mature, wore a tight-fitting business jacket that exposed a fair amount of cleavage and a black skirt that went down to her thighs. All three were readying a light spear, recognizing the human as a potential threat.

"I am Caren Hortensia," the white-haired woman introduced herself without fear. "Master of Archer, and Overseer of the Sixth Holy Grail War."

"The Holy Grail War...?!" The male Fallen questioned, his face displaying a mix of shock and intrigue. Instantly, the spears were dispelled, and they descended down to the ground. The man bowed his head. "My apologies, Sister Hortensia. The only Masters we've encountered are-"

"Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, as well as other members of her peerage," Caren cut him off, her tone even. "I am aware."

Normally, the identity of other Masters were considered to be a secret...but Caren Hortensia is an exception. As Overseer, she was given the privelege of knowing the identities of all Masters, courtesy of intelligence gathering by both the Church, the Clock Tower, and the Mage's Association. Though she was a Master herself, she considered her role to be insignificant, and would willingly cast aside her Command Seals once a winner was coming close to appearing. However, that said, she doubted a winner would be made, given the rather...unique nature of this War.

Despite the man showing no hostility, recognizing her role, the lolita Fallen remained cautious, leveling a glare at her. "And how can we believe what you say?" she said with a snarl. "You just said that you're a Master!"

"And an Overseer of the Church," Caren stated once again. "My role is impartial to the War. I have no wish for the Grail, and neither does Archer. Hence why I was chosen to watch over the proceeding events that will come to pass."

"Che!"

"One other thing...according to the information by the Church, you have been targeting a young man named Issei Hyoudou, is that correct?"

The more mature female Fallen quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes...we are under orders to eliminate him, if he proves a threat."

Caren nodded. "I see...I apologize, but I must ask you not to assault him any further."

"What?!" the lolita gawked before her face became livid. "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! Our orders are from Azazel! We're not taking orders from a-"

"Issei Hyoudou has become the Master of Saber, and therefore, has become untouchable by any of the three Factions," Caren interrupted, causing their eyes to widen. "Should any Angel, Fallen or Devil who is not a Master attempt to do him harm, then the Church and Clock Tower shall have no choice but to intervene. Your comrade, Raynare, has already broken this rule, and was slain by Saber." Her eyes narrowed, almost tauntingly, as a small smile formed on her face. "Do you wish to suffer the same fate?"

The Three Fallen looked at one another, uncertainty laced their features. This was quite a conundrum. Their orders were to target and kill Issei Hyoudou, but the fact that he became a Master changes all of this. He is protected in this war, and any attack on him will bring forth the retribution from not only his Servant, but the Church and Clock Tower as well. That was the rule set in place for all of the Holy Grail Wars, and Raynare broke it. Now it explained why she failed to return.

It was the iron-clad rule established by all faction when the First Grail War, and the wars proceeding it, occurred. All individuals, be them human or otherwise, would be protected by this law. If the chosen Master was a Devil, Angel, Fallen, or any other being, they would also be protected by this law. Any who dared to break it would be eliminated. The enforcers were typically executioners from the Church, even that of Holy Sword wielders, however the enforcers were even Devils under the command of the Great Devil King and the leader of Heaven himself.

"...we understand," the man said after a period of silence. "We shall inform Azazel-sama of this."

"Very well," Caren nodded. A second later, an unknown emotion ran through her eyes as Archer smiled dangerously. "Now then, onto another matter..."

* * *

"Ah, so this is your room, Master..."

Saber entered the room with a look of curiosity, examining all items, perverted or not, with inrtigue. Issei, however, was utterly nervous, given that Saber was a girl who could end him, and she was looking at his vast collection of hentai and eroge and whatnot. Still, dinner had been a bit pleasant. She effortlessly continued on with the lie that she and Issei went along with, and his parents were fully convinced that she was his girlfriend. On that thought, though, Issei once again found himself wondering about Yu-Raynare. He had accepted the fact that she had come to kill him because he possessed a Sacred Gear...but she was so beautiful and wonderful during their date...so nice. When she revealed her true colors, that image of her was shattered completely, and he found himself hurting.

Was he really that pathetic and worthless? She saw the date that he spent so much time and effort planning had been nothing but a way to kill time for her. It was nothing special to her...and that hurt.

 _'Am I...really useless...?_ ' he thought bitterly. _'I barely got my ass into Kuoh, and so far, nothing good's happened to me. True, yeah, I get to see some awesome sights when me and the guys go peeking, but...other than that...'_

"Master?" Issei snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Saber staring at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"...it's nothing," he assured her, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, sorry about my folks. They can get pretty crazy..."

"It is alright...I have dealt with more rowdy individuals during my lifetime..." She replied without a beat.

Issei quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that," he said as he sat down on his bed. "Who...exactly are you, Saber? I mean, that can't really be your name, can it?"

"Of course not," Saber giggled. "Its the name of the class I was called into. As for my true name..." She suddenly went silent, and her face fell into a pout. "I...don't like it all that much."

"Eh?"

"I-if you need to call me something when we're alone," Saber said shyly, tapping her fingers together. "T-then please call me Altera...I don't like the name I was given all that much."

' _...too cute,'_ once more, his chibi-Issei declared vehemently, eyes in the shape of hearts. _'You're too cute! It should be a crime made legal to be so damn moe!'_

Truly, even if he didn't know what type of person Saber truly was...she was just too cute in his book. He scored big time!

"W-well, make yourself comfortable, Altera-chan," he said after collecting himself. He scored himself such a girl, the best he could do was keep his horomones in check! After all, she does have a sword. The girl nodded, and sat down next to him. "So...what's the deal with calling yourself Saber? You said it was the class you were called into, but...I don't really get it."

Altera cocked her head in confusion. Her Master should have been aware of that, shouldn't he? Although, when she looked around her room, she saw nothing that belonged to a Magus. In fact, even his family, bar his grandmother, seemed perfectly normal. A though came to her, and her eyes widened. It couldn't be...could it?

"Master...do you know what the Holy Grail War is?"

"...Holy what?"

Now that answered his question. Her Master had no clue what he was now a part of. But...how? How did he summon her? How did he obtain her catalyst? More importantly, if he was a Magus, how was he unaware of what was happening? There were so many questions about him that she wasn't sure where to start. Issei also seemed confused. Holy Grail War? As in a war over that thing Christ drank from? He vaguely remembered how his childhood friend, Shidou, mentioned it before, given that his family was Christian. And Saber? Class? What did any of that mean? He then recalled what his grandmother told him before, and frowned. Anyone with a Command Seal was his enemy...but what did that mean? Were there others like him?

He then remembered the envelop Tohsaka gave him. Taking it out, he undid the seal and took out what appeared to be a letter.

"What's that?" Saber asked, noticing the item. "A letter?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah...obaa-chan gave it to me," he said. "She said...anyone with a Command Seal was my enemy...what did she mean by that?"

Believing that the letter held the answers he was after, he folded it open.

It was addressed to him. And it was from someone named Illya. "Illya...von...Einzbern..." Issei read the name aloud, frowning. "Sounds German...wait, was gramps part German?"

Shrugging, he read the letter. What it entailed was...less than pleasing.

* * *

"So, he's a Master?"

"Yeah...that girl was definitely a Servant. I couldn't tell what class she belongs to, though."

"Caren's already contacted me. Take a guess what Class my darling nephew's Servant is~"

"...she's a Saber, isn't she?"

"Bingo~"

"God dammit...it's like he's taking after his grandfather...perverted tendencies aside."

The caller giggled. "I think it's rather adorable, don't you?" she said. "Anyway, you gave him the letter, right?"

"Yep. Right before I left...no doubt he's reading it by now and having at least some of his questions answered."

"Maybe...even still, I'll tell Sella to prepare for a guest sometime this week. I'll call again sometime soon, Tohsaka."

"Yeah, yeah..."

With that, the call ended. Illyasviel von Einzbern smiled to herself. After sixty years, her childish body had changed to the point where she looked to be somewhere in her early teens, her long hair cut short at the chin. She looked like a much younger version of her own mother, Irisviel, wearing a flowing white dress that ended at her thighs while wearing white sandals, several bands around her left wrist. She turned to one of the maids nearby, dressed primarily in a white outfit with pale skin and clear red eyes, much like her own. "Leysritt, can you grab Sella for me?"

"Yes, Illya-sama." The stoic faced maid bowed before exiting the room to fetch her fellow retainer.

As she left the room, Illya took a drink from the cup of tea that had been prepared earlier, giggling to herself. "First father, then onii-chan," she remarked with amusement. "And now my nephew...I wonder if all members of the Emiya family have such bad luck." As she said this, however, her eyes drifted to the photograph that sat on the table. It showed Shirou, barely hitting his mid-twenties, showing a face similar to that of Kiritsugu but lacking the cold edge the Magus Killer had. Instead, they had a warm embrace to it, the eyes Kiritsugu showed to her and to her mother - and possibly to Shirou. Around him was Rin, herself, and Sakura, the girl wearing her hair in a short ponytail and with an apron on. It would be another ten years before Kasumi Tohsaka, now Kasumi Hyoudou, would be born...but the photograph brought forth somber memories.

"Shirou," she whispered, her red eyes saddened. "Where could you have gone? Are you still looking for her?"

* * *

"...Altera?"

'Yes, Master?'

"Next time when you vanish, give a guy a warning next time."

The previous night, Issei's mother had offered to let Altera stay the night, and she graciously accepted. What surprised Issei the following morning was that when he woke up, she was nowhere to be found. No sign of her disappearing or presence...until he heard her voice in his head.

Apparently, according to her, Servants had the ability to enter a state known as "Astral Form" and could manifest at any time, but only upon the Master's order. It certainly freaked Issei out quite a bit when she talked to him inside his head, and had to explain why she disappeared so suddenly when his mother found this out. Now he was back on his way to school in the sluggish morning as always. At the halfway point, he found his two friends waiting for him. "Yo," he greeted. "You two look like hell."

"Blame Matsuda," Motohama growled, glaring at the baldy. "We were having fun at the public pool and ALMOST got see some lesbian action until this idiot sneezed! We got caught, and worse, one of them was apparently a black belt! I'm still sore!"

"Back off dude! I got my shoulder dislocated!"

Issei chuckled anxiously, unsure how to respond. 'Rowdy as always,' he thought, smiling a bit. 'Kinda makes it seem like that what happened yesterday was just a dream...' Or so he would have liked, but looking at his hand, which was now wrapped in bandages under the excuse of injuring himself in order to cover up his Command Seals. It was a reminder that his so-called girlfriend had lied to him and tried to kill him, and summoned what was apparently a legendary figure in history. The letter cleared up a few things...but if he wanted the full story, he would have to see his grandmother. Luckily, he had a few good excuses to let him out of school for a day or two.

Now that he thought about it...Fuyuki was where his grandfather was born, wasn't it?

"...aaaah, Gremory-senpai's oppai are always an awesome sight!"

"No kidding! Do you see the way the buttons are struggling to keep her shirt in place?!"

True enough, when they reached the school gate, they found none other than Rias Gremory herself, sitting on a bench nearby, reading a book. She had one leg crossed over the other with her eyes staring intently at the pages of the book. A serene setting...a picturesque sight of a foreign beauty. The way the sunlight brought out the sheen of her crimson hair...it was no wonder why she was known as one of the Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh. Beauty and brains...everyone at school was her fan.

Of course, in Issei's book, she was high up on the sexy meter because her breasts. Good god, they looked soft. However, one thing caught his interest. She was far away, so he couldn't see clearly, but it looked like she had markings on her hand. As she pushed a few strands of her hair away, she caught sight of the three...and smiled.

Instantly, Motohama and Matsuda were grinning like idiots.

The only one who wasn't smiling was Issei. His eyes were focused on the markings on her hand. They were red, like the ones on his. Then he remembered what his grandmother told him. Anyone with a Command seal was his enemy...and Rias Gremory had them on her hand. Did this mean...she was going to try and kill him like what Raynare did?!

More importantly, if those were Command Seals on her hand like he thought they are...does that mean...she's also a Master? 'Altera, is she-'

'Yes,' the Saber-class Servant answered, her tone already leveled and cold. 'I sense the presence of a Servant close to her.'

Issei gulped. Would she try to attack him? With so many people around? As he thought this, Rias suddenly stoop up, setting her book down and began walking toward the three. While the two of the three perverts were cheering, believing that they were going to talk to him, Issei remained tensed. Altera, who stood beside him unseen, readied to attack should this woman try anything. Soon, she stopped in front of the trio...more specifically, in front of Issei. Her teal eyes bore into his brown ones, leaving the brunette even more tense than before, and Altera prepared to sever the girl's head from her shoulders.

"You're Hyoudou-kun, correct?" she asked. Issei nodded, his body tense. It must have shown, as Rias giggled. "Relax, I don't bite. Actually, I was hoping to speak with you. Are you free after school?"

"Y-yeah...why?"

"I would like for you to come to my club room. We have much to discuss."

11h agoNormally, this would be cause for celebration, if not for the fact that she might be like Raynare and trying to end him. He could feel Altera tensing up, no doubt ready to strike. Meanwhile, Issei felt something close by. It felt like Altera, only far more...violent, bloodthirsty even. It was enough to make him nervous. Could that be Rias' Servant? Now that she was close, he was able to tell. The markings on her hand resembled some sort of beast, with two of the Seals making up the horns, and the third making up the head, vaguely resembling that of a goat.

"D-Do I have to?" he asked nervously, sweating somewhat. "I might make some plans."

"That would be fine," Rias insisted. "Its only for a few minutes. The choice is up to you, however."

What should he do? He could politely decline and make sure that he wouldn't have to fight her...on the other hand, she may have valuable information regarding the Holy Grail War, despite the risks involved. Not to mention the presence of her own Servant pressing down on him, as if pressuring him to accept her offer. Dammit...talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place.

Well...damned if you do, damned if you don't.

"Sure," he said. "Alright."

The red-haired woman's smile widened. "Splendid," she said. "I'll have Kiba-kun pick you up after school. See you then, Hyoudou-kun~"

With that, she turned and made her leave. Against his better judgement and the situation, he found himself staring at her swaying rear. 'Good god, she is tempting me,' he thought. 'What is it with women trying to kill me that look hot while doing it?' Unfortunately, the moment was short lived when he found himself on the receiving glare of Motohama and Matsuda. "...what?"

"YOU FUCK!"

The two were upon him, fists raised. Issei yelped, expecting this to happen. What he didn't expect was for Altera to materialize and swiftly grab the boys by the wrists and effortlessly toss them over her shoulder, sending them flying through the air. Few seconds later, they crashed harshly back down to the ground almost comically. Matsuda found himself stuck in a garbage can, legs flailing while trying to escape, and Motohama landing on a light pole straight between the legs, causing all color to drain from his face. He then fell back to the ground, clutching his damaged manhood.

The brunette stared in shock at what just happened before speaking to his Servant. "Altera! Did you really need to do that?!"

"They were about to assault you, Master." Saber stoically replied. "I will not allow any harm to befall you."

"B-but what if anyone saw you?!"

"No one had seen me materialize except for that Gremory woman's Servant. Therefore, there was no reason to worry."

Issei groaned, his hand slapping his temple and dragging down his face. 'This is gonna be a looong day...'

* * *

"I've desposed of the bodies, Master," Archer announced as she entered the backroom of the Church, where Caren waited, reading what appeared to be some of the notes that the Fallen Angels had left behind. "Though I must ask. Was it necessary to eliminate them?"

"Yes," her Master answered without hesitation. "According to the Clock Tower, there was evidence that their orders did not come from the Governor himself. We also received a request from someone claiming to be Azazel to remove them as soon as possible."

Archer tilted her head. "Eh? Why would Azazel want to eliminate his own subordinates?"

"Zealots, I'm afraid. They were far too loyal and bigoted to believe that what they were hoping to accomplish was truly by the Governor's orders." She turned to the next page of the notes, briefly looking up at her Servant. "Has there been any word on Assassin and his Master's movements?"

"Nothing concrete, Master. But there have been reports of civilians being found murdered within their own homes. Their bodies cut to ribbons and pinned to the wall upside down." Archer replied. "Given the personalities of the pair...I'm willing to bet that they are responsible."

"I see..."

Caren sighed, shaking her head. "Have we determined the identity of Assassin?"

"Given that his psychotic tendency matches that of his master, there is only one candidate. The homonculus, created by the renowned Magus...Mephistopheles."

"...how troubling..." Caren sighed once more.

Mephistopheles, according to legend, was a demon who came to tempt Faust. The two had made a deal: Mephistopheles would grant Faust immortality, though it was one-sided as the demon knew that Faust would beg for the release of death. In truth, the feared demon was no more than a homonculus who betrayed its master. Normally summoned as a Caster due to his roots in magic, the fact that he was called upon as an Assassin was indeed troubling. She wasn't sure what to expect, but at this rate, this would no doubt be the same as what transpired in the Fourth Grail War when Caster and his master kidnapped children and murdered them in cold blood.

This could not be allowed. She would soon have to make a call to all Masters in the area.

She refused to let another massacre happen, one that will take the lives out countless civilians and expose the supernatural world to the normal world.

After all...the consequences of such actions were not favorable.

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang, Issei sighed. 'I thought it would never end,' he thought as he gathered his things while he waited for whoever Rias sent to go pick him up. Altera was still close by, keeping an eye out for anyone that she deemed a threat to her Master. 'I swear, this is gonna suck. What does senpai want with me? Is she gonna try and kill me? I mean, sure, obaa-chan said that anyone with a Command Seal was going to be my enemy, but I'm still worried. A-and what kind of Servant does she have? Some kind of badass? Like Oda Nobunaga?!' He shuddered, realizing that he was panicking for no reason. Who knows? Maybe all she wanted was to just talk to him, or confess that she loved him and wanted to be his wife!

...oh who was he kidding?! His life has been screwed up since the day he found his grandfather's trunk of historical crap! That's it, he was cursed! He just knew it! In the midst of his internal ramblings, he heard the door slide open. Turning, he found one of the few targets of his ire here at Kuoh Academy: Yuuto Kiba, the Prince. With blonde hair and striking blue eyes with a handsome face to match, plus a gentle and chivalrous attitude, he was a bishonen in the truest sense of the word. To a pervert such as him, he was an enemy! Actually...why was he here? This wasn't his class. Maybe he was here for-

'Master,' Altera called, her voice tense. 'That boy is a Master. I sense his Servant nearby.'

...oh god dammit, what the fuck?!

"Hyoudou-kun?" Kiba called, walking in front of his desk with a smile. "I'm here to pick you up. Buchou's orders."

Issei felt his hands clench tightly, his senses on full alert. This pretty boy was a Master too? And he's in cahoots with Rias Gremory?! This was not good...now he had two enemies to worry about! Were they going to lead him into a trap to kill him quickly, preventing him from escape?! Dammit! Why was he cursed like this?! Was this punishment for being a pervert?! He couldn't help it! The oppai...the oppai were beautiful!

Grumbling, he reluctantly followed Kiba, sensing the presence of what was probably the bishonen's Servant. Unlike Saber's, which was cold and sharp like the edge of a blade, or oppressive and bloodthirsty as Rias', this one felt...subdued, yet at the same time wild, uncontrollable even. He looked at where the Command Seals laid. True to form, there were branded on his left hand, resembling two swords crossed over what appeared to be a staff. Along the way, much to Issei's chagrin, many of the girls were commenting on the fact that he was with the prince of the school...which led to some things better left unsaid.

He was straight, dammit. He got stiff around hot babes! He grew horny for oppai! He was as straight as a goddamn pipe!

He reeeeeeeeally hated when these fan girls made the craziest of rumors and accusations behind his back. Hell, he was still in the room for gods sake! Then again...it was probably their form of payback for peeping on them...

At ant rate, they eventually the clubhouse. If Issei were being honest, the place looked like a haunted house than a clubhouse, given how creepy it looked. Now that he thought about it, how long has it been here? Just as he was about to enter, Kiba stopped and turned to him. "Sorry, but Buchou asked that your Servant be present for this talk," he said, making Issei even more suspicious. Seeing the glare, the prince held up his hands in defense. "Hey now, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here to bring you to talk with Buchou is all."

"Says the guy who apparently wants to kill me at some point in time," Issei grumbled. "From what I know, anyone with a Command Seal will be at each other's throats."

"Well, we are in the middle of a war," Kiba shrugged. "But I can assure you, myself, Akeno-san, nor Buchou are here to fight. If it makes you feel better, I'll allow my Servant to be in physical form as well, as will Buchou and Akeno-san's Servants. How does that sound?"

Akeno...if he remembered that was Akeno Himejima. So she was a Master too? 'That's it,' he decided. 'Every sexy woman I meet from now on is out to kill me.' Issei wold admit, though, that the blonde didn't seem to be lying. He would take his words with a grain of salt...but if Rias did just want to talk, then...

He gave a sigh. "...Altera?"

In seconds, the Saber-class Servant manifested next to him. The clothes he bought for her were gone, revealing her in the white skimpy outfit from earlier, exposing a great deal of skin. Her face was set into the face of a warrior, ready to kill at the drop of the hat. Kiba noticed this, and chuckled. "No need to look so tense," he told the Servant. "I can assure you, neither myself or my friends are here to kill Hyoudou-kun."

"I shall believe such claims when you bring me evidence," Saber retorted. "Now reveal your Servant, lest you earn my ire."

"Alright, alright," Kiba said calmly before turning to the side. "Berserker, if you'd be so kind?"

"Of course, sir." Next to the blonde teen, manifested another blonde pretty boy, this one being a few years older than them. In Issei's opinion, his appearance seemed to be the definition of intellectual pretty boy, with short blonde hair combed neatly, a pair of spectacles, and dressed in a formal suit and tie. The main difference was the jacket of his suit wrapped around his shoulders. Hell...Issei could've sworn that this servant was Kiba's older brother or something. Berserker then turned to Issei and Saber and gave a cordial bow. "A pleasure to meet the both of you."

The brunette blinked, and nodded back. "Uh, sure," he said before blinking. Berserker? That was a weird name for a Servant. Was it that class thing again?

"You are Berserker?" Saber questioned with scrutiny. "You seem perfectly sane."

"Indeed, I get that a lot..." Berserker rubbed the back of his head. "Quite contrary to my appearance, though, I am a Berserker through and through."

Saber still looked unconvinced while Issei was confused. Was she implying that Berserkers were meant to be insane or something? The guy looked like he was the definition of composure. Still, he followed Kiba and his Servant inside the clubroom. As he passed the threshold, he felt something wash over him. It was indescribable, but if he had to put into words, he felt as if he had just stepped close to a hot stove while it was still in the process of being used. 'What was that?' he questioned, looking back at where he entered as they walked. He could have sworn he saw the air around the door shimmer before settling down and vanishing, as if it was never there in the first place. 'If this is a trap, I swear...'

They soon reached their destination after climbing up the stairs to the second floor. "Buchou," Kiba announced as he pushed open the door. "I've brought him as requested."

...! Wait, that sound! Was that...the sound of a shower?!

He looked to his left on the far end of the room, and sure enough, there was a shower...with someone using it! _'Hooooooly shit!'_ Chibi-Issei steamed, face red. _'This is so fucking awesome! No, wait, this is bad! It must be a trick! A devious, sexy trick!'_

Trick or no trick, he could clearly see the silhouette of someone inside. Someone with a very impressive rack. With the door open, it was clear that they pretty much wanted to be seen. An exhibitionist...absolutely. Divine. Was his day turning around or something?!

"...pervert."

"I quite agree, Lady Toujou."

"E-eh?"

He then turned to his right, eyes widening upon noticing two other figures seated on the couch. One was a tall, lithe male dressed in a black suit that was designed for royalty, sharply contrasting with his pale complexion and long, silk-like white hair. The coat of his suit was long enough to reach his knees, and had fur-lined cuffs, with the white cuffs of his dress shirt peeking out from within. His ears had piercings, one earring each. A neatly trimmed beard adorned his face. His eyes were narrowed and sharp, colored a cold gold. If Issei were honest, the man looked to be an aristocrat. The other was a familiar face: Koneko Toujou, the unofficial mascot of Kuoh Academy. Unlike other female students, she didn't wear the cape, instead wearing her shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was snow white, and her eyes a golden color with cat-like pupils. Currently, she was munching on some cake.

As soon as Saber saw the man, her eyes narrowed. The man noticed her gaze, and smiled thinly. "Saber, I presume?" he asked in a gaunt, even tone with respect as he stood, placing a hand over his heart and bowing. "I am Lancer, Servant of Rias Gremory."

"...likewise." Alteria turned to face him. "I am Saber, Servant of Issei Hyoudou."

"A pleasure."

Issei, a tad bit uncomfortable, sat down on the sofa. As he did, he noticed another person enter his field of sight, also familiar to him. It was Akeno Himejima, evident by her wonderful purple eyes and long black hair, tied back into a ponytail with a green bow in place. Much like Rias, she sported an impressive bust, if not larger than the red-head. "Here you go," the second of the three great onee-samas said, handing him a hot cup of tea, which he accepted graciously. "Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Akeno Himejima, Master of Rider."

"I-Issei Hyoudou," he greeted back, nodding his head. "Likewise."

As he took a sip, he felt a presence emerge from behind him. Turning, he saw a woman standing behind him, leaning on the rim of the sofa with a curious look on her face. "So, you're Saber's Master?" she inquired. Issei yelped a bit, blushing from being so close to a girl's face.

She was very cute, with clear creamy white skin and wonderful brown eyes, her hair a light shade of pink. Atop her head was a silvery crown of sorts, though it looked more like a hairband. She wore what appeared to be some kind of dress, evident by the pink skirt that came down to her thighs, though the upper half of her body was more armored, sleeveless with a frilled portion emerging from underneath the shoulder pads. She also wore black and white gloves over her arms, reaching up to the biceps. All in all, she looked very much like a Princess. Like with Altera, Lancer and Berserker, her presence was unusual, though unlike them, hers was more vibrant...yet he felt something unusual from her.

"Uh, yeah..." he said slowly, calming down. What was with the surprises lately. "I'm guessing your Rider?"

"That's right~" she chirped. "Servant, Rider, at your service." She gave the brunette a wide grin. "A pleasure to meet you~" Issei was about to respond, but Rider suddenly, and gently might he add, cupped his chin and stared at his face with a Cheshire-like grin. "I must say...from what I've heard, you are a lecher beyond anything I've heard, but you have quite the cute face...say, why not be my slave?"

'E-eh?'

"Don't worry," Rider licked her lips. "I'll treat you...gently~"

 _'W-whoa whoa whooooaaaaa! Is-is this for real?!'_ Chibi-Issei cried. ' _I don't wanna be a slave! But hot damn is she a woman! Look at that face! And that waist! Ooooooh~! I may not be into BDSM, but hot damn is she a babe!'_

Sadly, the moment did not last, as Rider suddenly whirled around, raising her arm. A straight kick slammed against her arm, yet she didn't budge, instead smirking at Altera's glaring expression. "Oh my," she said mockingly. "Have I angered you somehow, Saber?"

"Remove your hands from my Master this instant, wench," Altera warned. "Or I'll sever that pretty little head from your shoulders."

"Ooh, scary!" Rider grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

" **ENOUGH**."

Suddenly, killing intent flooded the room. Issei suddenly grabbed his chest, feeling as if something was pressing down upon him. It was becoming hard to breath. There was something grasping at his throat, crushing his windpipes. This overwhelming sensation...what was it? Glancing around the room, he saw that Koneko, Kiba and Akeno were unaffected, but were tense from the feeling, looking on wearily. He then looked at Altera and Rider, who ceased their actions and turned to Lancer, revealing him to be the source. His face was locked into a menacing stare, eyes red with a dark aura surrounding him.

'W-what is this?' Issei struggled to think, finding himself close to being unconscious. 'This overwhelming pressure...is-is this what a Servant can do...?'

"Rider," Lancer hissed. "We asked for their presence here so that we may speak with them, not antagonize. Do not test my patience."

"Hai, hai~" Rider hummed as she relented in her approach. "So scary, Lancer~"

As the pressure that Lancer exerted relented, Issei found himself gasping for air. _'What the hell was that?!'_ his mind screamed in fright. _'I felt like I was being strangled by sheer presence alone! This feeling...its completely different from Altera! So much bloodlust...what the fuck is this guy?!'_

As he regained his senses, he heard the shower's rushing water cease, followed by Rias' voice. "Akeno, can you grab me my clothes?" she called from the bathroom. Akeno smiled as she went inside, carrying a fresh pair of clothes for her friend to wear.

Meanwhile, Rider sat on a chair nearby, crossing her legs while giving Issei a mysterious smile that sent shivers down his spine. Were this any other time, he would have accepted her offer of being a slave, but right now...he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Ever since last night, his whole world's been thrown upside down, and he didn't know which way was up. He snuck a small glance at Lancer, remembering the overwhelming pressure he exerted before looking away. Noticing this, the aristocrat sighed. "My apologies, Hyoudou," he said calmly. "I tend to...lose myself at times."

"So I have noticed," Altera said. "This bloodlust...I would have mistaken it for a vampire, deprived of food for months on end." For a brief moment, something flashed in Lancer's eyes as he met Saber's gaze, her own stare done in scrutiny. "You are..."

Before she could finish, the bathroom door opened, revealing Rias clad in her school uniform. Issei immediately felt his heart race, seeing that the shirt was somewhat damp, clinging to her skin. He could also faintly see the outline of her bra, and her hair still a bit wet. "Sorry," she said apologetically as she sat down on the couch opposing him. "I had forgotten to take a shower in the morning. I hope I didn't make you wait for very long."

"No-no, its fine," Issei assured. "Uh, thanks for having me, I guess..."

Rias gave a disarming smile, waving her hand. "No need to feel so nervous, though I understand why you would feel that way. After all, you're in a room with three Servants and Masters." She crossed her legs, leaning forward a bit. "First of all, allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Rias Gremory, Master of Lancer...and a proud Devil from the House of Gremory."

In the next moment, a pair of leathery, black wings, reminiscent to those of a bat, emerged from behind her. As if on cue, the same phenomenon occurred with the other students within the room. Issei gaped, shocked by what he was seeing. Devils? Seriously? All of them were...Devils? H-how? Sure, Raynare was a Fallen Angel, and apparently God existed, but...Devils too? This...this was insane!

If he wasn't on guard before, he definitely was now. Just what did they want with him? "Y-you're not here to take my soul, are you?"

Next to him, Altera was prepared to fight if a battle did break out. Even if it was here servants against one, she would protect her Master. "Heavens, no," Rias shook her head. "I didn't ask you to come here simply to take your soul, as amusing as the idea sounds. Rather, I'd like to make you an offer."

Issei frowned. "Offer?"

"Tell me something, Hyoudou-kun...how much do you know about the Holy Grail War?"

"O-only the gist...seven people get Command Seals and can summon Servants to fight for them, and the last one standing is the winner, right?"

"That's the simplified version, yes," the red-haired woman nodded. "However, I'm afraid its a bit more complicated than that." This grabbed the attention of not only Issei, but Altera as well. Complicated? What did she mean by that? Was there another factor in this Grail War she wasn't aware of? "As you might know, when a Master has been chosen, they're qualified to summon a Heroic Spirit - a Servant," Rias explained. "Normally, its more or less a battle royal, just as you described. However, often at times, Masters form alliances with one another for various reasons. Naturally, however, those alliances end when they've served their purprose. After all, most Masters have a wish for the Grail to grant."

"About that..." Issei frowned. "The prize for this war is the Holy Grail...but is it really the same one that Christ guy drank from?"

"That has often been the subject of scrutiny," Lancer answered in his Master's stead. "However, the reason why it is known as the 'Holy Grail' is because not of its holy value, but rather for that it can grant any sort of wish. For example, say you wished for immortality, or a new world order in which the strong can rule as they see fit. Both wishes are within the Grail's capability to answer and make reality. Therefore, such a powerful relic can only be called by the same name as the holy item so highly sought after in the Crusades."

Rias nodded, continuing the explanation. "Every sixty years, a Holy Grail War takes place, though the previous one was odd, given that it occurred ten years after the Fourth rather than sixty. This is the Sixth Grail War."

"The Sixth..." Issei hummed. So, there had been five conflicts before this one. "And...has anyone ever managed to win the Grail?"

"Only two," the proclaimed Devil replied. "In the Fourth, a man rejected the Grail and ordered his Servant to destroy it. In the Fifth, a similar incident took place, though in this case, it was by the hands of the remaining three Masters. Why they destroyed the Grail is anyone's guess."

"Wait, what?" Issei couldn't help but ask. Someone tried to destroy the grail in the fourth war? "Why would he destroy the Grail? Didn't you say any wish could be granted?"

"There could have been many reasons," Kiba offered. "No one knows why they destroyed the Grail."

"Back to the matter at hand," Rias said, returning attention back to her. "After the Fifth Grail War, which was held in Fuyuki, much like the other Grail Wars before it, the Mage's Association and the Clock Tower, the ruling bodies governing any and all affairs relating to sorcery and magecraft, decided that it was too dangerous, and it was dismantled. Since then, the possibility of there being another Holy Grail War have been low."

The boy frowned. "But...you just said we're in the middle of the Sixth War, right?" he asked. Rias nodded in confirmation. "But the Grail was broken apart after the Fifth?"

"The Grail here in Kuoh is different compared to the one in Fuyuki," she answered truthfully. "Currently, people are still trying to investigate as to how a new Holy Grail could have appeared, yet no answers have been found. Regardless of how it happened, or why, the Holy Grail War has resumed...and with it are seven Masters, and seven Servants. Each Servant is summoned in a class: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and lastly Berserker."

"So, we already have a Saber, Rider, Lancer, and Berserker...so we're waiting for the other three?" He asked.

Akeno giggled. "Close," she said, wagging a finger. "Caster has already been called, as has Assassin. As for Archer, they were summoned recently as well."

"In other words," Lancer smirked. "The last to be summoned was Saber...therefore, as of last night, the Sixth Holy Grail War has begun."

"Which brings us to right now," Rias continued, smiling. "I've read up a bit about you, Hyoudou-kun. To be perfectly honest, the possibility of you being a Master never occurred to me, especially since your parents were average."

He could sense a 'but' coming on here. "But...?"

"But you surprised me, both as someone who held a Sacred Gear, and as someone who became a Master." Issei's eyes widened while Altera was growing more and more hostile. Rias was aware that he housed a Sacred Gear, meaning she also knew about Raynare. Her suspicions were confirmed with the woman's next choice of words. "You recall the Fallen Angel who attacked you, yes? The one called Raynare? She was tasked with murdering you, and she would have succeeded if you hadn't summoned Saber."

"Y-you knew?" Issei asked, shocked. How in the hell did she even know that? Was she watching him from afar? The thought made him boil, and his eyes hardened. "If you knew I was being targeted, then why didn't you try and stop her?! I nearly got killed for fuck's sake!"

"Because of the circumstances relating to Devils and Fallen Angels," Lancer interruped, making Issei turn to him. "Years ago, the forces of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels engaged in a mighty battle, followed by many other supernatural creatures. This was the Great War, and it left all three sides with heavy casualties. When a ceasefire was announced, hostilities between the three factions were to cease. Breaking this non-aggression is enough to warrant a political issue. Master was well aware of the fact that the crow was targeting you...but she was unable to do anything about it because of the treaty, even though such aggressions took place in Gremory territory."

Altera scoffed. "Excuses." She didn't want to hear the spiel spouting out of their mouths. It doesn't matter if it was politics or whatever. Basically, she would've let her Master be killed. The very notion gave her more than enough of an excuse to cut them all down at this very moment. "You have more or less confessed that you were sentencing my Master to die." Instantly, her weapon manifested in her hand, and light poured out from it, forming into a multi-colored blade of light, tip aimed directly at Rias, who stared back unflinchingly. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't cut you where you stand, Devil of Gremory."

The Servant was giving her this one chance to explain herself. If she gave her an answer she disliked, her head would be rolling at her feet.

Instantly, the three Servants in the room manifested their weapons. In Rider's hand, a whip of some sort, aimed directly at Saber. In Berserker's hand, a knife, aimed directly over her throat. And aimed at her head was a crimson lance in the hands of Lancer, eyes narrowed.

"Lancer," Rias commanded. "Stand down."

"...Very well..." Lancer obeyed the command, albeit reluctantly. He wouldn't allow Saber to lay harm to his Master...but if his Master says so...

Rider still kept her eyes trained on Altera, hoping she would screw up while Berserker, seeing the disapproval on his own Master's face, pulled back, dismissing the blade. Altera, however, remained hostile. Rias expected as much. Given to what she has seen so far...she was incredibly loyal to her Master, and took every slight against him personally. "You are correct," she said without fear. "I was aware that Raynare had every intention to kill him...but rest assured, I would not have allowed that to happen."

"How do I know you are sincere?" Altera questioned. "You even confessed that you knew what that crow intended to do with my Master, and still you did not take action."

"I can offer no proof," Rias said, closing her eyes. "Instead, I can only offer you words."

Altera's eyes narrowed. She truly didn't believe that she was going to fall for such spiel, did she? She would have acted, if not for her Master grabbing her hand, causing her to freeze and turn to him in surprise. "M-Master?"

"Just calm down Altera." Issei ordered, with great reluctance. "...I...as much as I resent her for the fact that she knew what was going on and did nothing...I'll withhold my judgment until the end..."

Altera looked as if she wanted to protest...but reluctantly obeyed, lowering her arm. Her weapon vanished in particles of light, and stepped back. Seeing this, Rider dismissed her own weapon, a bit disappointed that the Saber gave up. She was quite looking forward to seeing what the fuss was about. Rias smiled, noting how calm and level headed the boy in front of her was being. Issei, as much as he wanted to punch her in spite of his policy to never hit a woman, knew that simply lashing out would solve nothing.

"...let's cut to the chase, senpai," he said, staring at her in the eye. "What is it you want from me?"

He didn't want her to beat around the bush and sweet talk him. He wanted answers. Now. Rias smiled widely. The boy was learning. "Very well, I shall be frank," she said, uncrossing her legs. "Hyoudou-kun...why don't we form an alliance?" The boy quirked an eyebrow. "You don't know much about the Grail War, and while your Servant is indeed powerful, you and I both know you can't rely on her forever. I'm more or less offering you protection...as well as tutalege. I can teach you magecraft, and in exchange, when the time comes, I'll rely on you for help. We'll be allies until the time comes for us to fight. So...what do you say?"

Issei closed his eyes. The deal sounded tempting...and as much as he hated to say it, she was right. He didn't know much about the Grail War other than what his aunt told him, and what his senpai had explained. The winners destroyed the Grail for some reason, so perhaps there was something missing. Something that they didn't understand, or hiding from him intentionally. Or perhaps they were ignorant. There was also the fact that there were three Servants inside this room, and the feeling he received from each was certainly terrifying...especially Lancer.

The deal was acceptable. If he denied, he was virtually making an enemy of three people, all of which Devils. There was also the possibility that he would end up being targeted again by others who wanted his Sacred Gear, even though he knew nothing about whatever it was he had. There was so much he didn't know, and Rias was practically offering to teach him everything there was. He could even learn about this magecraft she was talking about. On the other hand, this was also the same woman who had been aware of his situation. She knew that Raynare was trying to kill him, yet for some asinine reason as this treaty they mentioned she couldn't intervene. Even if circumstances prevented her from acting, it was still the same as leaving his ass to die.

Then there was the fact that Rias was not human. Just like Raynare. In fact, she was a Devil, apparently darkness incarnate. Perhaps he was judging too harshly, but so far his experience with women lately has not been pleasant. How could he take her words as truth? How could he even trust someone who was willing to let him die? There was such a conflict between her motives and the deal she was offering that it was hard to actually make a decision. He looked at Altera, who also seemed to be considering the pros and cons of such a deal before she turned to him.

"Regardless of what you choose, Master," she told him in earnest. "I will follow you."

Issei smiled. Really, just what did he do to deserve someone like her? He took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he exhaled, calming himself. He straightened out his back, opened his eyes, meeting Rias' expectant gaze, and clenched his fists. In the next moment, he finally gave his answer.

"...I refuse."

* * *

-Holy Grail War: END-

* * *

 _*a single action can change the course of destiny, and in turn, the wheels of fate*_

 _"Sixty years ago, your grandfather, Shirou Emiya...the Master of Saber, alongside two others, destroyed the Holy Grail that was tainted by Avenger."_

 _*the chosen course, led by unforseen consequences*_

 _"Hahahahaha! You really are something! C'mon, loverboy! Let me show you what me and my lovely Assassin can do!"_

 _*there is no turning back, for the road ahead shall decide the fate of men and gods alike*_

 _"We cannot allow Assassin, or his Master, to be allowed to run amok any further, lest a repeat of what transpired in the Fourth Grail War happen again."_

 _*the conflict of years past begins once again, bringing forth new legends to be told*_

 **Third Night: The Gathering**

* * *

Servant Report:  


 **Akeno Himejima's Servant**

True Name: Medb  
Class: Rider  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Base Stats:  
-Strength: E  
-Endurance: E  
-Agility: B  
-Mana: C  
-Luck: EX  
-Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:  
-Riding: A  
-Magic Resistance: B

Personal Skills:  
-Golden Rule (Body): A  
-Charisma: B  
-Alluring Nightingale: C  
-Queen's Discipline: A

Noble Phantasm(s):  
-Chariot My Love: B-B+ (Anti-Army)  
-My Red Mead: C (Anti-Army)  
-Conchobar My Love: C (Anti-Unit)  
-Fergus My Love: + (Anti-Army)

 **Yuuto Kiba's Servant**

True Name: Henry Jackyll & Hyde  
Class: Berserker  
Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Evil

Base Stats:  
-Strength: B+  
-Endurance: B+  
-Agility: C  
-Mana: D  
-Luck: D  
-Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:  
-Mad Enhancement: n/a

Personal Skills:  
-Shapeshift: B  
-Self-Modification: A  
-Monstrous Strength: D  
-Powerless Shell: A

Noble Phantasm: Dangerous Game: C-C+ (Anti-Unit)

 **Rias Gremory's Servant**

True Name: Vlad III  
Class: Lancer  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Base Stats:  
-Strength: A  
-Endurance: A  
-Agility: C  
-Mana: B  
-Luck: E  
-Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills:  
-Magic Resistance: B

Personal Skills:  
-Demonic Defender of the State: EX  
-Battle Continuation: A  
-Shapeshift: C

Noble Phantasm(s):  
-Kalzikli Bey: C+ (Anti-Unit)  
-Legend of Dracula: A+ (Anti-Unit - self)

 **Caren Hortensia's Servant**

True Name: Euryale  
Class: Archer  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Base Stats:  
-Strength: E  
-Endurance: E  
-Agility: C  
-Mana: EX  
-Luck: EX  
-Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills:  
-Independent Action: A+  
-Magic Resistance: A  
-Goddess Divine Core: EX

Personal Skills:  
-Bloodsucking: C  
-Alluring Nightingale: A  
-Goddess' Whim: A

Noble Phantasm: Eye of the Euryale: B (Anti-Unit)


	3. Third Night

_The Holy Grail War...  
_

 _A conflict, spanning hundreds of years, as far back the 1800's. A grand tournament, devised by the Three Great Magi Houses:_

 _Einzbern._

 _Tohsaka._

 _Makiri._

 _These three created the conflict to grant one's ultimate wish. With the Einzbern Family's "Heaven's Feel," it was possible to call forth legendary souls from the Throne of Heroes. Known as "Servants," these Heroic Spirits would be the instrument of a Master's will._

 _In the Third Grail War, however, a terrible tragedy occurred within the Grail. In the following, that tragedy repeated in a blazing glory of muck and vile sins._

 _In the Fifth, the conflict was ended by the hands of Three Masters._

 _However, sixty years later...a new conflict had arisen. The Sixth Holy Grail War._

 _Issei Hyoudou, the grandson of the magi Rin Tohsaka, and the winner of the Fifth Grail War Shirou Emiya, is made the Master of the Saber-class Servant Altera. However, he is not alone. Among the Masters are the Devils:_

 _Rias Gremory, the heir to the Pillar of Gremory: Master of Lancer._

 _Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage: Master of Rider._

 _Yuuto Kiba, Knight of the Gremory household: Master of Berserker._

 _And presiding as the mediator and observer of the Sixth Grail War: Caren Hortensia, Master of Archer._

 _And so the conflict that ended sixty years ago begins once again..._

 _...in the age of man, devils, angels and gods._

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:**  
 **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Third Night:  
The Gathering  


"...I refuse."

A chilling silence settled in the room, enough so that one could hear the sound of a pin dropping. The uneasy pressure that had previously been there, courtesy of the Servants glaring at one another, practically daring them to make a move, intensified tenfold while the Devils tensed. Rider's eyes widened, only to narrow down sharply as her teeth gritted against one another. Berserker didn't look the least bit surprised, but the slight shift in his posture told Altera what she needed to know. Lancer, compared to his allies, simply looked on with newfound intrigue and curiosity, genuinely surprised by the boy's words. Altera, in response to her master's words, could only assert more of her aura while glaring at them. The fact that she raised her sword ever so slowly only spoke volumes on what she would do if any one of them tried to harm her contractor.

Rias didn't seem to register the two words that came out of Issei's mouth at first. After ten seconds, her brain rebooted, and her eyes widened. "W-what...did you just say?"

"I said," Issei repeated firmly. "I refuse."

NOW the words registered in her mind. But the question was...why? Why would he refuse her offer when she was practically granting him sanction from the other Masters and Servants as well as free tutelage in magic? He was throwing away a prime opportunity to gain the knowledge and ability to survive the war! "Why?" she asked, doing her best to keep her composure. She would not show weakness here. "Forgive me for saying this, but you are practically running in blind. You know nothing about the world of magi, much less the world of the supernatural. I could teach you everything there is to know."

"And I don't doubt it, Gremory-senpai." Issei answered. "But...let me just make something clear." His eyes hardened a bit, and his hands tugged on the fabric of his pants. "How do you expect me to trust you, when you told me, not ten minutes ago that you left me to die and could have stopped it?" The remark stung her visibly as she winced, momentarily losing her grip on her cup of tea. Issei sighed, scratching his head before looking at her in the eye. "I get it, okay? There's some political bull keeping you from acting, but the fact of the matter is, you were going to let Raynare KILL me. You seriously can't expect me to trust you when you more or less just signed off my death warrant, do you?"

Another proverbial stab the heart.

"Furthermore," Issei continued with his retort. "You approach me, knowing full well that I am a Master and box me and my Servant in a room. Which happens to have other Masters who are Devils working FOR you, and their Servants, outnumbering Altera and me 7 to 2. You claim to hold negotiations, but in reality, you are making it so that we can't refuse. This isn't an offer, but a demand." The third stab proved to be the most damaging, as for a moment, her calm facade broke. Issei saw this, and gave a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, senpai," he said as he stood up. "But I can't work with someone like you." He then turned towards Altera. "C'mon, Saber. Let's go."

"Yes, Master."

Rider growled, moving to stop them, but a look from both her Master and Lancer kept her in place. Kiba, in spite of the tense atmosphere, was kind enough to open the door. Issei and Saber gave the blonde knight a curt nod before they left. As the door closed with a chilling creak, Rias groaned and put her face into her hands while Akeno giggled. "Well, that went well, didn't it?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Akeno." Rias deadpanned as she looked up to her Queen. "The entire thing went horribly."

"Not quite so, Gremory-san." Berserker said. "No one died, so it wasn't exactly the worst case scenario."

Kiba gave a light, nervous chuckle, scratching his cheek. "To be frank, I was rather terrified. I certainly didn't want to see what was going to happen if things got rowdy."

"I'm more amazed by the boy's audacity." Lancer said, a smirk forming on his face. "Then again, perhaps that is to be expected. In a way, the boy's refusal is quite intriguing to see. If I recall correctly, to become a magus is to walk with death. The boy may have no knowledge of the craft...but his refusal for an alliance is proof of his birthright as a magi." He then turned to his Master with amusement. "I look forward to seeing the boy's determination, my bride."

Rias groaned once again. "How many times must I ask you not to call me that?"

"Many times, but I'm afraid it hasn't stopped me yet." Lancer replied cheekily, causing the red-haired beauty to huff. He gave a light laugh at her expense before he looked at Rider, who was still fuming. "And what is the matter with you, Rider?"

"Oh, don't worry about my adorable Servant." Akeno told him with a grin. "She's just mad because he refused to bow down is all."

"I just can't understand it!" Rider huffed in frustration. "That boy refused to bow down to my whims! No man has ever done that since Cu Chulainn! And even then his defiance did not last!"

The pink-haired Servant pulled at her hairs, unable to comprehend this. Meanwhile, the rest of the Devils and Servants gave her a sweatdrop.

Naturally, Koneko spoke her mind in the must blunt manner possible: "...dominatrix."

* * *

"Master?"

Altera had called out to Issei again for the third time as they walked out of the Occult Research Club's building. The brunette had been oddly silent since the left, and it was starting to worry her. No doubt he was wondering about what to do about the Masters. Being Devils, they were naturally stronger than he was. However, he wasn't alone. She was by his side, blade in hand. She vowed to cut down all who dared stand in his way. Still, how troublesome. To think that three Devils would be Masters. Worse, that Gremory Devil's Lancer...if her guess was right, that one might be trouble. After they reached the open clearing in front of the building, her Master stopped abruptly. This, of course, worried her.

"Master?" she called again. "What's the ma-"

"I'M SO FUCKING SCREEEEEEEEWED!"

Issei screamed in absolute panic while clutching his head with both hands. In despair, he collapsed on his knees and breathed heavily in anxiety. What the hell was he thinking?! He just turned down an offer that would've at least prepared him for the Grail Wars and fighting against other Servants and Masters! Granted, he was justified in refusing Rias Gremory given his lack of reason to trust her, but how else was he supposed to learn magic and crap?!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!" he shouted comically as he repeatedly bashed his head into the ground, hoping that this was just a bad dream. "I'M SO FUCKING BONED!"

Yeah...there was absolutely no way he was going to survive this. He was outnumbered, outgunned, and lacks any form of training whatsoever. Why was he so stupid?!

"DAMMIIIIIIT!"

As Issei wailed, Altera watched with a slightly stunned and dumbfounded expression. The reason for his tense silence...was because he was worried about the consequences of his actions? That was...well, understandable. Still, though...in spite of herself, a giggle escaped her before she could even keep her facade in place. Truly, her master was so adorable.

But still...it would be troublesome if he lacked formal training as a Magus. Even though he had prana running through his magic circuits, it wasn't much due to the fact that only some of them were open. He needs training to properly use them and perform magecraft. But how were they going to find a teacher at this point in time...provided that there is anyone willing to instruct him?

Then she recalled meeting his grandmother last night.

"Master," she said slowly. "If memory serves, you received a letter from someone named Einzbern, is that correct?"

Immediately, Issei snapped out of his depressed funk after registering Altera's words. "Oh, that's right!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter. He smothered the creases with his fingers before opening it and reading its contents.

'If you want the full story, come to Fuyuki City outskirts, where the old castle lays." he read, only to pause when he realized that there was only a single sentence and gawked. "Wait, that's it?!"

That barely explained anything! All it said was a meeting place! Was he supposed to meet someone there?! This made no sense! What's with all the cryptic messages?!

Granted, Fuyuki wasn't too far from Kuoh Town. But he'd still have to call his parents to let them know why he was going. He paused, however, when he realized something.

 _'Fuyuki.'_

"That's...where the last Grail War was."

Going off of that, there could be a chance that someone there knows about the previous Grail War and could help him. Just what exactly did his aunt want with him? Did she know the story behind the Grail War? If so...then it seemed like he had a destination in mind. He took out his phone to check the time.

Issei then sighed, slipping it back into his pocket. "Guess I'm skipping out on tomorrow." It was too late to go to Fuyuki right now. He'd have to skip school tomorrow to go and make the trip. He gave a low groan, running his hands through his hair. "Man, kaa-chan is gonna be pissed."

* * *

"Asia Argento?" Caren frowned, turning away from the logs she found while focusing on her conversation on the phone. "The Holy Maiden?"

" _'Former'_ Holy Maiden." the voice on the phone corrected her. "She was excommunicated by the Christian Church when she healed a Devil. The Vatican tried to turn over the decision, but corruption runs quite deep. A shame the idiots aren't aware of the special requirements behind Twilight Healing, or the fact that God Almighty designed the Gear specifically to heal all beings. Then again, what do you expect from a bunch of religious zealots?"

The white-haired woman smiled thinly. "You sound much like your father and his sharp tongue." she said in amusement, earning a snort. "At any rate, this Argento woman...she was taken into the care of the Grigori sometime after her excommunication?"

"That's right. She was tasked with being placed into the care of the group there at Kuoh...at least until Azazel found out that they were working for Kokabiel. Now the Governor isn't willing to take any chances. He's lucky its the Black Sect that's agreed to work with him and not any of the other stooges."

"As well as their top Executioner." Caren added dryly. "But I digress. Is she still meant to arrive here?"

"Yes. When, we don't know. Sometime within the week, maybe."

Caren gave a nod. "Understood. Is there anything else?"

There was a pause on the other end, if only briefly. "...there were reports that she had red markings on her right hand." Caren's eyes widened for a fraction before she calmed down. Red markings? That could mean a number of things...but given what was happening right now, she wasn't willing to take anything to chance. "We're confirming them right now, but if these reports are true..."

"...then our suspicions are confirmed about this Holy Grail War."

A sigh came the reply. "How troublesome...if we're going by the records left behind by the Marshal, then chances are...we're looking at a Great Grail War."

"That was the Fourth Grail War that took place in one of the realities he observed, correct?" she inquired. "If memory serves, two points of divergence from other realities were that the Einzberns summoned Ruler rather than Avenger, and a Master named Darnic Prestone Yggmillennia stole the Grail at the end of the Third War."

"And the War that followed sixty years later resulted in a war between two factions, each with their own set of seven Servants."

"Going based on those known facts, there will be more Masters selected and chosen for the Grail War. The question that remains is how many left. It would be too presumptuous to believe it will only be 14, as some of the known Masters are supernatural beings, a phenomenon that has never happened before." Caren deduced.

"Agreed. If anything, it could end up being bigger than the Great Grail War."

Once again, another sigh. "What a pain..."

"Indeed. I'll keep in touch in case any other changes take place."

"Hai, hai..."

With that, the call came to an end. Caren removed the cell phone from her ear and stared at the screen for a brief moment.

"Master?" Archer called, sitting atop the rafters as she stared out into the horizon. By now, night was slowly approaching. From her viewpoint, where there was hardly any city lights to be found in such a small town, it would be the perfect spot to find a beautiful starry night sky. "Who was that?"

The woman looked up at her Servant and smiled. "A troublesome child, one of which I've invested in."

The twin-tailed girl cocked her head. "Eh?"

* * *

Tomorrow had come quickly as it had with Issei's explanation as to why he was skipping school. His mother was most certainly not happy about it, and he knew there would be hell to pay when he got back as he had, more or less, ran out before she could finish lecturing him about the importance to school. He and Saber had booked a ticket to Fuyuki, which would take more or less two hours or so to reach, and hopped aboard the train. Thankfully, it was relatively early in the morning, so there weren't many people around. This, of course, allowed Altera to be her cute and adorable self. Issei much preferred this side of her rather than her typical amazon side.

"I wonder what my aunt is like?" the brunette wondered as he folded his arms. "If she's ojii-san's sister, she must be pretty old."

"She may also be a Magus as well." Altera pointed out to him. "She is, after all, related to your grandmother."

"Because Tohsaka-san is...a magus too, right?" he asked before frowning. "Speaking of which...how exactly did you figure that out?"

"The moment I locked eyes on her and sensed prana emanating from her body." Altera stated. "I also sensed something similar from your mother. While she possesses magic circuits, hers remain dormant and unused."

"Wait back up a minute. What exactly are magic circuits and prana?" Issei asked her.

 _'My word,'_ the Saber-class Servant thought, her Master surprising her more and more. _'He really has no idea, does he?'_

"Magic Circuits are what qualifies someone to be considered a magus," she explained through the knowledge she acquired when she was brought into the world. "It's a bit like a nervous system, but not in the way one might think. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert life force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. They're also what allows one to perform magecraft, hence why anyone with magic circuits can be called a 'magus.' Prana, or magical energy, is like gasoline. It's what fuels the capabilities to forge magecraft."

Issei quirked an eyebrow. "You keep saying magecraft," he noted. "Is it something different from magic?"

"Magic would be in reference to what Casters and Magicians are capable of," Altera explained. "Magecraft, however, is more or less magic that can easily be replicated via modern means. For example, elemental based magecraft, such as a fire crystal, could be replicated with a Molotov cocktail."

"Really? So it's like a watered down, artificial version of magic?" Issei asked.

"Essentially, yes." Altera responded. "It is also known by another term called, Thaumaturgy, which is the artificial re-enactment a miracle."

"Miracles? I thought we were talking about magic."

The white-haired girl giggled. "True, but some things about magecraft can't be replicated by modern means. That said, only a magician or a Caster would usually be capable of enacting a miracle. Casters are more proficient in the arcane arts, and Magicians are...well, the only magus to ever be granted such a title would be if they managed to obtain one of the True Magics."

"True Magics?"

Before Altera could answer, the comm sparked to life. "Attention," the conductor called. "We will be arriving in Fuyuki Station shortly. Please gather your belongings. Be sure you have everything before departing. Please wait behind the yellow line before the doors open."

"Here's our stop." Issei noted as he looked out the window of the train, taking notice of the city he had failed to notice, having been engrossed in his conversation with Saber. "This is where gramps used to be...I wonder what's waiting for us here?"

"Who knows?" Altera hummed in response. "But it is here where we will find answers."

Issei nodded. He just hoped it would be the answers he would be looking for.

* * *

"Greetings, Hyoudou-sama."

Of all things Issei had expected when he and Altera left the station, a maid standing out in front was NOT one of them.

She was a young woman with an ivory skin tone and red eyes, like she was albino. She was garbed in a white maid outfit and hood that showed no skin save for her hands and face. He could also see small tufts of pale hair peeking out from her hood. As someone who indulged in perversion, as well as having a slight maid fetish, the sight was not unwelcome. However, the tension he felt from Saber was enough to put him on edge. "Sorry, but..." he said slowly, making sure to keep his distance. "I don't believe we've met, miss..."

"Sella." the maid answered. "My name is Sella. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Y-You as well..." Issei bowed in an awkward manner, not used to formality like this. He stood up straight as questions popped up in his mind and he took out the letter from his pocket. "Are you the person we're supposed to meet like the letter said?"

Sella shook her head. "No. However, I am here on Lady Einzbern's orders." she answered before she stepped aside, revealing a slim, long black car waiting at the curb. "Please come along. Your car is ready."

Isse's jaw dropped. "I-is that...a limo?!"

"Indeed. Please stop gawking and come along now. The Mistress would like to see you as soon as possible." Sella stated without missing a beat as she walked ahead of Issei. Altera turned to her master, who was still gobsmacked by the vehicle. It amused her. One would think he's never seen a limousine before.

Then again, Kuoh was not exactly a big place for one to expect to see such an expensive vehicle. After the brunette was removed from his shock, he joined Sella inside the car, taking a seat in the otherwise grand-looking interior of the vehicle before the car engine roared, and took off.

* * *

"I see Hyoudou-kun has decided to skip school today..."

Rias could only hum in response as she, Kiba and Akeno walked alongside Sona Shitori, the Student Council President. The girl was slightly shorter than Rias, but possessed a slim figure with black hair cut short at the chin, as well as beautiful purple eyes. She naturally wore the Kuoh Academy Uniform, but also wore glasses atop her nose as well, thus granting her the image of a studious and strict woman, especially given her sharp look as she noted on Issei Hyoudou's absence. The red-haired girl was not stupid enough to know that Sona took her duties seriously, so the boy missing school was more than enough to earn her attention and ire.

"He's just probably still trying to process everything, Sona." Rias told her. "After all, I...did make a bombshell on him."

"Yes, you did." Sona rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I was informed he refused your offer for an alliance."

Another proverbial stab to the heart, if only in jest. "Hurk!"

"It's true." Akeno quipped with a smile. "Though his reasons for doing so are understandable. That said, I hope he reconsiders. Rider's been in a particularly foul mood since he refused to join us."

"That's not true!" Rider shot back in indignation.

"No? Then why were you so mopey and brooding yesterday?" Akeno asked with an amused smile.

Her Servant opened her mouth to speak, but no words could escape. Instead, she turned away with a huff, folding her arms while puffing her cheeks. Her master giggled in triumph while Rias and Sona grew smiles of their own. But the Student Council President got back to the matter at hand. "If Hyoudou-kun was not at school, where was he?"

"Of that, we don't know." Lancer answered the heir to the house of Sitri. "He was not at home when Berserker and I looked into his whereabouts." The man grew an amused smile. "Perhaps he has fled out of fear? I would not be surprised. He is only human, after all."

"Maybe so...but he has Saber with him, the strongest of all Servant classes. I doubt he would simply flee despite his status as a human. If what Rias claimed was of any indication, then he must be planning something." Sona reasoned. He turned down Rias' offer for an alliance and tutelage in magecraft. Either he had something up his sleeve, or he was prideful and foolish. Given his personality and from what little she knew...she was guessing the former, or perhaps neither. She then looked at her Servant, who materialized. "Caster, what are your thoughts?"

The Servant materialized in full view, revealing itself to be a man with long dark hair, bangs covering the left side of their face. It hanged over his right shoulder, tied into a long braid, and had sharp brown eyes that held pools of wisdom. He wore a black shirt with an insignia branded on the chest, encircled in red with black pants. His legs were armored up to the shin, plated by grieves that wrapped all around. A long white coat was worn over the shirt, reaching all the way down to the calves. Strangely, the coat split into three wide strips at the front, making it more similar to that of a robe than a coat. Purple strips ran cris-cross over each other at the front before joining into the designs at the shoulders. He also wore black fingerless gloves over his hands.

"Unfortunately, I cannot form an straight answer quite yet." Caster answered, his voice smooth and baritone. "However, going by what little I know of...Saber's Master is hardly a sound tactician, much less a coward. He was only recently thrown into a conflict that may very well cost him his life, if not more than that. Add that he learned that a few of his own schoolmates have revealed themselves to be Devils, only a day after nearly being killed by a Fallen Angel, and his absence is understandable. It could be possible he is seeking answers."

"I see." Sona nodded in understanding. Due to his status as a Novice, Issei would be seeking answers about the Grail War on his own. But the question was where would he go to find said answers?

Well, for the time being, she would push such thoughts aside. After all, they had an important meeting to attend.

Soon, they reached their destination. Much to the Devils' chagrin, a cold and vile feeling washed over them once they set foot on the holy grounds. As a result of them becoming masters, they must meet with the Overseer for this Grail War. To their dismay, said Overseer was a member of the Church was requested them to meet at the abandoned cathedral in town. Naturally, Holy Ground was quite unwelcoming for them. Even still, they did their best to ignore it. "Master," Berserker called, stopping them. "Lady Rias. Lady Sona. I sense another Servant inside."

"Is it Saber?"

"No."

Sona pushed up her glasses. "Must be either Assassin or Archer." she deduced. "They are the only ones we have not encountered."

"Then let's go greet them." Rias said, smiling before they entered the dilapidated church.

The wooden door creaked loudly as it was pushed open. They were greeted by a sight that contrasted the church's worn exterior. The inside had obviously undergone some repairs. The broken rows of splintered benches were now neatly lined up, refurbished and intact. The walls were coated with a new paint, and the cracks were repaired for the most part. A few of the stained glass windows were repaired, but some yet remained shattered or cracked and broken. The angel statue at the very front, situated behind an altar, looked fine for the most part. One of its wings, however, was missing. The face was also partially cracked as well, though it was small and minute.

At the front of all of this was a woman with long white hair, tied back into a single braid that reached down to her hips. Hearing their approach, she turned to reveal golden eyes. She dressed in the typical attire of a nun or priestess: a dark blue gown with a white robe underneath, and a white cape draped over the shoulders. Below were black boots held in place by a few straps.

"Going by your obvious discomfort from being here," the woman noted, turning to face them fully. "You are the Devil Masters, correct?" Sona and Rias nodded their heads. In response, the woman bowed. "I am Caren Hortensia. Overseer of the Sixth Grail War."

"I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory and master of Lancer." Rias bowed.

"My name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the House of Sitri and master of Caster." Sona bowed as well.

"I am Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory and master of Rider."

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory and master of Berserker." Both servants of Rias bowed cordially as well.

Caren smiled thinly. "Two Masters in the employ of another?" she inquired with curiosity. "I wonder how the Servants themselves feel." She then shook her head. "No matter. I am pleased to see that you have responded to my summons."

"Not all of us, however." Sona said. "The Master of Saber is nowhere to be found." She then took a quick look around the church, and frowned. "Our Servants felt the presence of another here."

"That would be my Servant." Caren answered, earning a look of surprise from the four as Archer revealed herself, jumping down from the rafters and revealing herself. The petite Servant gave a small smile and performed a curtsy. "I am the Master of Archer. With the exception of Issei Hyoudou, the Master of Saber, and Freed Sellzan, the Master of Assassin, nearly all Masters are now in attendance." She gave a small amused grin when she saw the Masters and their Servants tense, readying themselves for battle. "Oh please. Calm yourselves. As overseer, I have no wish for the Grail, and neither does my Servant. Thus, we remain a neutral force in this war, as per the task assigned to me as mediator."

The Devils remained skeptical of this. Just how was a Master selected as the Overseer? It's a conflict of interests. But she claimed to have no desire for the Grail. Could that be true...?

"I could care less if you wish to believe me," Caren continued sharply. "I surely didn't call you to discuss goals and wishes. Rather, the reason I've called you here is to address a rather troubling situation."

Their interest was then piqued when the Overseer told them this. A troubling situation? Why would they be needed for this?

Hesitantly, the Servants took seats on the benches. Seeing this, Caren smiled thinly before proceeding to take a seat herself at the altar. At this, Sona cleared her throat and spoke. "So then, why have you called us, Overseer?"

"I won't beat around the bush, Master of Caster." the woman replied. "The Master of Assassin has been causing far too much trouble as of lately. You have all heard of the mass disappearances and murders, correct?" The group nodded in confirmation, but then realization sunk in and their eyes widened in horror. "Yes...they are Assassin and his Master's doing. If this keeps up, it will not be long before an investigation may stumble upon the nature of the world we've kept hidden for as long as we have. That is not allowed to happen."

Rias frowned, troubled. "Why is Assassin and his Master murdering innocent people?"

"It is not the first time this has occurred. In the Fourth Grail War, there is a recorded incident when the Master of Caster, a serial killer who kidnapped children, had sacrificed them to provide his Servant power. The man was not a proper magus, and therefore could not supply enough mana. That being said, however, the amount of casualties was staggering and far too excessive. It also did not help the fact that the Caster-class Servant was none other than Gilles de Rais, the infamous Bluebeard who terrorized France after the death of the Maiden of Orleans." Caren narrowed her eyes dangerously as she folded her arms. "We cannot allow Assassin, nor his Master, to run amok any further."

"I see..." Sona said in understanding. "And what would we gain from this cooperation to eliminate Assassin?"

"His master's command seals." she replied swiftly. "We already have information on the Servant and his Master. The Servant Assassin is Mephistopheles, or more specifically the homonculus named after the demon. He was forged by the legendary magus Faust, though after Faust lost his bet with Mephistopheles, the demon parted some of his power unto the homonculus, which then killed its master. The Master of Assassin is a Stray Exorcist named Freed Sellzan." Upon hearing this, Kiba's eyes burned, hands clenched tightly in fury. "He was a prodigy in the Vatican, and was well known for his combat capabilities. However, his personality was too unhinged. He attacked both enemies and comrades alike, reveling in the bloodshed he caused. As a result, the church excommunicated him. It seems he came under the care of the Grigori, or more specifically, Kokabiel's care after his exile. If the records we found are true, he was also working with the Fallens who were ordered to observe Issei Hyoudou for his Sacred Gear."

Caster raised a hand. "Pardon for a moment, Overseer." the Servant said politely. "Regarding that...is there a reason as to why someone like Azazel, a man obsessed with Sacred Gears, would order the boys execution?"

"Azazel had come to the Black Sect of the Vatican Church with information." Caren told. "Apparently, Kokabiel has been taking some control over the Grigori for some time. He gave the Fallens false orders to eliminate Hyoudou if they deemed him a threat."

"So it wasn't on Azazel's Orders that Hyoudou-san was nearly killed? But another Fallen Cadre?" Berserker inquired.

"Exactly. Azazel merely wanted to observe Issei Hyoudou for his Sacred gear, while Kokabiel deemed him too dangerous to live. As a result, he ordered his subordinates to kill him under the pretext that those specific commands came from Azazel himself."

Rias frowned heavily. "Why on Earth would Kokabiel consider him a threat?"

"Of that, we don't know." Caren shook her head. "All that we are aware of is that he possesses a dragon-type gear. Possibly Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. However, all we have is mere speculation." The woman then returned the conversation back to the matter at hand. "At any rate, Freed Sellzan was working with the Fallens. However, now that they have been disposed, he is working alone. Running around like a scared rat. And that makes him dangerous. He's no doubt feeding Assassin with prana in order to prepare himself."

Sona nodded. "Very well, then." she said with a coldness. "As one of the masters of this territory, allowing someone like Freed to run around is unacceptable."

"Agreed." Rias said, looking at her friend with a smile. "I suppose now its just a race to see who finds him first."

* * *

"...holy shit."

"Please, close your mouth, Hyoudou-sama. It would not be wise to let flies in." Sella advised after glancing at the brunette. Issei closed his open maw as he took in the grand structure before him. After entering the limousine back at the station, Issei and Altera were taken to the massive, white mansion that stood before them. This was where his aunt lived?! How loaded was his grandfather's family?!

"Please come along. Lady Illya is waiting for you." Sella said, snapping Issei out of his stupor. The Master and Servant followed the Maid into the Mansion, taking note that the interior was just as grand and magnificent as the exterior. Along the walls were various paintings and antiques on top of shelves.

The halls were wide and open, and if the height of the ceiling was any indication, then the castle was much bigger than what it appeared on the outside. The walls were pristine white, almost like glass. The paintings held figures, heroic in design. Among them was a woman in blue, golden blade in hand, as she faced off against what appeared to be a giant brute wielding a blade made of earth. Another showed a hero with his back turned, hair fiery red with opposing white and black scimitars in his grasp as he faced down a figure who glared down at him from above a throne, weapons pouring out from golden pools. Issei wasn't sure what the paintings represented, but they were quite beautiful. He felt drawn to the latter, the one with the red-hair, but he wasn't sure why.

After passing through a long hallway, the maid eventually brought him and Altera before a black door. "Lady Illya is waiting for you inside." Sella informed him before she bowed and walked away.

As she left, Issei looked at the door with slight anxiety. The castle alone told him that his aunt was definitely someone who he did not want to piss off. Especially given the antiques and paintings which must have cost a fortune. "Welp," he sighed as he grabbed hold of the handles. "Here goes nothing..."

With a deep breath, he pushed the set of doors forward, the hinges eliciting a soft creak upon movement. The door led into what appeared to be a study, with the room being quite spacious. The walls were high and the walls were wide. Stacked along the walls were a series of bookshelves with various tomes shelved inside of them. Next to them were work tables of some sort with various beakers, test tubes, bunsen burners and unknown substances and samples. Sitting on the far end of the room at ones of the desks was a young woman in her mid-twenties with similar physical features as Sella. She had long, pale hair that stopped at her mid-back, alabaster skin, and red irises. She had a voluptuous figure with a sizable bust, shapely curves, and long, slender legs. She was garbed in a long white skirt and a purple blouse.

Issei stared at the woman who in turn stared back at him. Altera looked between the two of them, wondering what was going on before the woman stood up from her position. "...are you Illyasviel?" the brunette asked, already having an inkling feeling of what to expect. "Um, my name is Issei Hyoudou. My obaa-chan, er...Tohsaka-san gave me a letter. Something about you wanting to tell me the full story about something?"

The woman said nothing. Instead, she stopped in front of him, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. Altera frowned, readying to call upon her sword just in case. She immediately felt the power emanating from the woman, identifying her as a magus. The woman then gently grabbed Issei's chin and turned his face. "Hm," she hummed, ignoring the confused look on his face. "You have his chin and eyes, but you have Tohsaka's cheeks." She then let go of him before circling around him, inspecting his body. Much to his slight pleasure, the woman was also feeling him up as well, grabbing and squeezing his sides and arms. "A bit on the thin side, though..."

 _'O...kay, not what I was expecting.'_ Issei thought with a sweatdrop. ' _Well, then again I can't really complain. She's really-'_

*squeeze*

...

...

...

...

...

 _'We're sorry. Issei Hyoudou is currently not available. Please leave a message after the scream. Aaaaaaaah-'_

As soon as his brain finally rebooted and understood what happened, Issei's face went scarlet red as he jumped and whirled around on the woman, who grinned as she nodded. "And just as good as a rear. Yep, you're onee-chan's boy!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about?!" Issei stammered as he held his bottom. Did...did she actually just grope his ass?! The hell was going on?! "W-who the hell are you?!"

The woman giggled. "That hurts, Ise-chan~" she said as she wagged a finger. "I thought you would know who I was when you walked in."

Issei gave her a flat stare, one that lasted for several seconds before he finally opened his mouth. "...out of curiosity, is everyone related to ojii-chan look younger than their actual age?"

"Maybe~" Illyasviel von Einzbern giggled as she swatted his arm. "It's also impolite to indirectly call a lady old."

The brunette groaned, face-palming while Altera frowned heavily. "Are you here to jest with us?" she questioned. "Or are you going to tell us what you said you would in your letter?"

"Now now, Saber-chan," Illya smirked. "No need to be so rude." She then turned on her heel, walking back over to one of the desks. "Well then, my adorable little nephew...come and sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Reluctantly, Issei pulled up a chair facing his aunt. Altera did the same. The three remained in silence for a few minutes, the brunette taking the time to formulate his questions. Finally, he spoke. "So...just for clarity's sake, you're seriously my ojii-chan's sister?"

Illya grinned. "Not quite." he said, earning a frown. "Onii-chan was adopted by my father, so we're not technically siblings. Now then...what exactly do you want to know?"

"Where do I even start?" Issei sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I've got so many questions, I don't even know where to begin..."

"In that case...why not the Holy Grail War?" his aunt offered. "How much do you know about it?"

"Only the gist. Seven people get chosen by the Holy Grail and duke it out with seven heroes from myth and legends, and the last guy standing has their wish granted. There were five wars before this one, and they were held here in Fuyuki, but from what I heard, the Grail here was dismantled."

Illya smiled. "At least you know your history." she said, pleased with his knowledge. "Of course, there's more to it. You see, the Holy Grail War was, more or less, a failed attempt by three powerful magi families to reach the Root."

"The Root?" Issei frowned. "The root of what?"

"The Root of everything." Illya answered. "The Root, also known as Akasha, is the force that exists on top of all theories on all dimensions. It is the location of the Akashic Records, also known as the Swirl of the Root. It is the source of all events and phenomena in the Universe. In laymen terms, you could refer to it as the origin of everything. It exists outside of time and stores all information of all possibilities and events that take place in the past, present, and future. And it is here where one can learn and rediscover the lost True Magics."

The explanation seemed to go over his head a bit, but Issei managed to understand the more important parts. "So...the Root is like one giant library?"

"Exactly."

"And these families wanted to get to it?"

"Correct." Illya confirmed. "To reach the Root is the goal of any self-respecting Magi, though only a handful have ever achieved this feat. Going back on topic, these three families - the Tohsaka, Einzbern and Makiri - had created the Holy Grail War as a failed attempt to reach the Root. It was more or less nothing more than a mere skirmish. Sometime afterwards, however, the Einzberns had lost the True Magic known as the Heaven's Feel." There was an unreadable expression on Illya's face as the words passed her lips. "The same magic that became the component for the Holy Grail. The power to revive any soul without a negative consequence."

"Revive any soul? So it's like bringing the dead back to life?" Issei questioned.

"More or less." Illya answered. "The soul of a person contains their memories, mind, and magic circuits. The Heaven's Fell uses the person's body as an anchor for their soul and prevents them from returning to Akasha, which is also the place where all souls are born from and return to after death."

"And...if they don't have a body to anchor to?"

"Then the souls will disperse and return to Akasha." Illya answered.

 _'Well, so much for all-powerful resurrection.'_ the brunette thought with another sweatdrop before he continued to listen.

"Moving on...after the first two wars, the families decided to take the war more seriously. The Einzberns then did something stupid in the Third Grail War. Tired by their loss in the previous wars, they substituted the Berserker-class Servant for another. An Extra-Class."

Issei quirked an eyebrow. "There's more than the standard?"

"Yes, hence the name 'Extra-Class.' The one they summoned was the Avenger. Servants of that class are typically those who have been wronged in some way or another and seek vengeance, or seek retribution for the crimes that have gone unheard of for others. The Servant was killed, in spite of what they hoped...but that would be the start of a horrible problem."

"What happened?" Issei asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"After Avenger's defeat, it became absorbed into the Grail. However, the moment it was absorbed, it took hold of it and corrupted it." Illya answered with a frown.

"Corrupted? How could that happen?"

The Servant that was Avenger was Angra Mainyu.

"Angra...Mainyu?" Issei asked, unfamiliar with the name. "Who or what is that?"

"If you believe the legends, he's a god of darkness. In reality, he was little more than a poor child chosen by his village to become the vessel for all the evils in the world."

"What?!" Issei yelled in disbelief. A child had to shoulder the burden of all the evils in the world?! That's just stupid and insane! "Who would do something like that?!"

Illya shrugged. "It is long before there was any sense of order. In those days, superstition was the prevailant religion. People believed that all individuals held some evil in their hearts, so they believed that, by having someone become the host of those evils, they would be cleansed. That someone would become the Servant known as Avenger: Angra Mainyu. When he was defeated in the Third Grail War, he somehow managed to corrupt the Holy Grail. As a result, irregularities in the summoning process occurred: namely, abnormal Servants that were considered 'villains' in history rather than actual heroes. For example: in the Fourth Grail War, the Caster Servant was Gilles de Rais, also known as Bluebeard, an infamous magus during the days of the French Revolution who murdered and raped children while practicing the black arts. In the Fifth Grail War, the Gorgan Medusa was summoned as the Rider-Class, and the Caster Servant of the Fifth War was Medea."

"...That's just...insanely stupid!"

To him, the idea was both sickening and idiotic. They thought that pushing their sins unto one person was salvation?! How idiotic were they?! Worse, that decision caused problems for his family if what his aunt said was true. Because of those idiots, they made someone who would become a Servant, which would then be called on in a war and corrupted the Grail when it got killed. Of course, that was beside the point. He was just outright infuriated and flabbergasted that someone so stupid actually believed any of that superstitious crap!

Illya blinked, surprised by his words before she laughed. "My word," she remarked with amusement. "And here I thought only onii-chan would say something like that. You are definitely related to him."

"Out of curiosity," Altera spoke. "Master's grandfather...if he is related to you and Tohsaka-san, is he also a magus?"

"Yes, though not a very good one. His only skills were projection and reinforcement, but he was quite capable and adept with only those skillsets. Far more than others. After all, it is not often one encounters a Magus who can trace and replicate a Noble Phantasm." Altera's eyes widened at this. Copying a Noble Phantasm? Such a thing was possible? Naturally, though, their conversation went right over Issei's head as a question mark danced above his head. "Back on topic...my father, Kiritsugu Emiya, was contracted by the Einzbern Family to win the Holy Grail War. He was given the golden sheath Avalon, the same sheath for the legendary sword Excalibur, and became the Master of Saber - King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

The homonculus paused briefly, taking a drink from the tea on the table that remained untouched before she continued.

"At the end of the War, however, father discovered what happened to the Grail, and used his last Command Seal to destroy it."

Issei's eyes widened. Immediately, Rias' explanation and brief history of the war came to mind. "You mean...he was the master who won the Fourth War and destroyed the Grail?"

"Yes, though unfortunately it was only half-finished. The vessel was destroyed rather than the whole thing. The contents spilled out, and caused what would come to be known as the Fuyuki Fire."

"Wait, so the end of the war was what caused that incident?!" Issei questioned dumbfounded. The massive fire that swept through the entire city years ago, claiming hundreds of lives, was caused by this supernatural event?!

"Yes. However, my father did not realize such destruction would take place. After learning his folly, he went to search for survivors. Eventually, he came across one...your grandfather."

At this, Issei's eyes widened. Unknowingly, he leaned forward, listening more intently than ever with an unknown glint flashing through his eyes.

"Shirou was an orphan who lost his parents in the fire, and father took him under his care, eventually coming to teach him magecraft." Illya paused again, this time releasing a tired, heavy sigh as she stared down at her cup, sadness reflected in her ruby red eyes. "Sadly, when father destroyed the Grail, the Fuyuki Fire was not the only thing that came of it. Avenger cursed him, and felt his body breaking down with each passing, growing worse and worse by the year before he eventually died. When onii-chan was seventeen, an unexpected event came to pass."

Issei frowned. "Unexpected event?"

"Yes...the Fifth Grail War, ten years after the Fourth."

"Wait, what? B-but I thought the war took place every sixty years?"

"Originally, it was supposed to. However, since the previous war failed to have a victor, the prana back then was stored within the Grail. While a normal Grail War needs 60 years to gather the required amount of prana, the result of the fourth war reduced the wait considerably."

"Onii-chan summoned a Saber-class Servant as well. In fact, he summoned the same Servant father did."

Altera quirked an eyebrow. "How was that possible?"

"Because onii-chan had Avalon placed in his body." she answered, causing the two to look at her with a befuddled expression. "It was done to save his life, and it thankfully worked. By the time onii-chan summoned his Servant, the other six had already been called. As a matter of fact, I was a Master as well." Issei's jaw fell to the floor, staring at her in shock while Illya grinned. "I was the Master of the Berserker, Heracles. Tohsaka was the Master of Archer. Other than us, there was Sakura Matou, the Master of Rider and Kirei Kotomine, the Master of Lancer. I never knew who was Caster's Master, but Caster had managed to summon the Assassin-class Servant and become a Master herself."

"Another effect of the corrupted grail?" Issei guessed, though to his surprise, Illya shook her head.

"Nope. The Assassin she summoned was a bit outside the norm. After Caster and her Servant were defeated, another Master entered the fray." The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she spat out the name with venom. "Zouken Makiri. He summoned a true Assassin-class Servant known as Hassan-i-Sabbah, the old hermit of the mountain." Illya took another drink of her tea before she continued. "Zouken was a horrible man who believed that he could obtain immortality if he obtained the Grail. To do so, he violated his own foster daughter Sakura with Worm Crests and embedded in her body the fragments of the Grail from the Fourth Grail War, thus turning her into a Lesser Grail."

The Master of Saber's face paled in horror and disgust upon hearing the actions of Zouken Makiri. He wasn't sure what Worm Crests were, but he had a pretty good idea what his aunt meant when he heard 'violated.' "Lesser Grail?" he asked, getting over his shock. "What's that?"

"The Lesser Grail is a vessel to call upon the Greater Grail, the true wish-granting device. It houses the spirits of Fallen Servants as a means of gathering energy to summon it." Another pause, and another sip. "Bottom line is...Sixty years ago, your grandfather, Shirou Emiya...the Master of Saber, alongside two others, destroyed the Holy Grail that was tainted by Avenger."

"Two others? Who were they?"

"Sakura Matou and Rin Tohsaka."

"Eh? Baa-chan was one of them? Wait, who was Sakura Matou? Was she Zouken's relative or something?"

"To be more precise, she was Zouken's adopted grand daughter. But in truth, she was Rin's younger sister. In other words, she is your other aunt."

Issei balked. Another family member? Just how big was his family? Wait...if that was the case, then why hasn't his mother mentioned her? Noticing his confusion, Illya sighed. "Sakura Tohsaka was given to Zouken as part of a deal between the head of the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi. Around the time Kasumi was born, Sakura disappeared. Onii-chan went off looking for her...and neither as been found since."

"Wait, my aunt and grandfather have been missing all that time?!" It's been THAT long since their disappearance? Was that why there weren't any pictures of his grandfather? Because he vanished after his mother was born? The brunette slumped in his seat. He could barely comprehend this. This whole war...it was starting to feel like the reason why his family was so skewed. Just what else was there?

"At any rate," Illya said, finishing her tea and setting it down on the plate. "Now you know the full story. I imagine this must be a lot to take in."

"No shit it's a lot to take in..." Issei shook his head. He was just dropped the bomb as to why his family was incomplete and much more than he ever imagined.

Magus, Wars...why couldn't things have just been more simple? What ever happened to his normal life and trying to become a Harem King? Seriously! This was too much shit for a kid like him! He was utterly normal and now he was in shit so deep he didn't know which way was up. All these reveals and secrets showing up so quickly...

 _'Whatever happened to just worrying about Katase and the girls catching me and the guys peeping on them?'_

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Too much crap for me..."

"Well, unfortunately that may be from onii-chan." Illya smirked. "He had just as bad luck. Now, moving on to something more important...your arm." Issei looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Show it to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Confused by her statement, Issei reluctantly raised his left arm and held it out to her. Illya held her nephew's wrist and pulled his sleeve up, examining the limb.

Her delicate, smooth fingers traced along his skin, causing a delightful shiver to run down his spine. His perverse self was most certainly enjoying how the woman was seemingly feeling up his arm. That, and her attractive form was definitely quite the catch. That said, he was beginning to feel a bit creeped out. This, coupled with her action of grabbing his butt before, was not exactly painting a clear image of her right now. "Hm, so its still dormant," Illya hummed thoughtfully as she seemed to focus her efforts around his wrist and the back of his hand. A strange smile soon formed on her lips. "Let's change that."

Strangely, Issei could have sworn he saw green circuits running through her hands and fingers, tracing all the way down to the tips, before he felt his arm burn up. It wasn't a bad sort of burn, but rather a pleasant one. It felt like electricity had started to run up his skin and give him a jolt while the warmth grew.

 ** _*babump*_**

'Eh?' Issei blinked. He could have sworn he felt a heartbeat just now. It sounded very close too, almost right in his ear. Was that his heart? No, couldn't have been. It was far too loud.

 ** _*babump*_**

Another beat resounded. The next second, Issei felt his entire body burn, especially around his hand, as he was forced to shield his eyes from a sudden burst of green light. The verdant glow intensified for a brief couple seconds before dying down. The brunette teen lowered his right arm from his eyes and gawked at the sight of his left arm.

Or rather, what was ON his left arm.

Encasing his left arm from the forearm up was a bright red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of the hand and two golden spikes pointing backward, one on either side of the piece of armor.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Altera's eyes widened to the point where they threatened to fall, jaw falling to the floor. "T-that's...!"

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" Issei shouted, holding his arm while trying to get the gauntlet off. "THE HELL?! IT WON'T COME OFF! STUPID THING! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ANYWAY?!"

Illya giggled. "I have to say, it was one thing to see onii-chan create Unlimited Blade Works, but it seems the talent really runs in the family." she remarked, enjoying his outright confusion and shock by what just happened. "Then again, what can you expect from an Emiya and a Tohsaka rolled into one?"

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID?!" Issei shouted as he still tried fruitlessly to remove the gauntlet. Damn thing wouldn't budge. It was like it was permanently stuck to his hand like glue! "MOREOVER, WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

"That, my adorable little nephew Ise-chan," the woman smirked. "Is one of the few things capable of slaying gods and demons. The Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. One of the Thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears."

Aug 19"Huh? Longinus? The hell is that supposed to be?" Issei asked dumbfoundedly, still trying to pry the damned thing off of him. He stopped, however, when the haunting voice from Raynare echoed in the back of his head.

 _"Do you know how close I was?! I would have killed that brat and taken his Sacred Gear! I would have earned Azazel-sama's approval! And now all of that's down the FUCKING TOILET! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"_

Slowly, he removed his hand from the gauntlet, and stared at it with an unreadable expression. "This...is what Raynare was trying to kill me for?"

"It would appear so, Master." Altera responded as she eyed the gauntlet. Now that she's seen it with her own eyes...she could understand why her master would be deemed dangerous in the eyes of others.

She should know how powerful one could be with it. Power like that...it was far beyond human comprehension. Now, however, she understood how exactly she came to be called into his service. The catalyst alone wouldn't have solidified the contract. Yes, it would have a higher guarantee of summoning that specific Heroic Spirit, but there was still the probable chance of a different Servant being summoned. At the very least, a Servant related to the history of that catalyst.

But this...this gauntlet was what solidified the summoning for her specifically. After all...only someone who inherited the soul of the fearsome Dragon of Domination would call for someone like her.

"As Saber might have already told you, God created a system of miracles known as Sacred Gears," Illya spoke. "But...like any system, there were glitches. Among them were thirteen weapons capable of killing gods and demon kings. They were appropriately named after the general who killed Jesus Christ - the Longinus. Boosted Gear is among them."

"Wait-wait-wait...so you're saying I can kill Gods with this thing?" Issei asked quietly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "THIS is what Raynare wanted from me?!"

"I'm afraid so. Now you know why she was so adamant on killing you."

Issei stared at his hand. Memories of Raynare's mocking and enraged face showed in his head. Soon, his eyes bore into the armored limb like it was a disease. "Why?" he found himself asking venomously. "Why me?!"

Taking note of his increase in irritation, Illya grew concerned for her nephew. She didn't blame him. He was dragged into the supernatural against his will after all. And most of it was all because of the Sacred Gear he had in him.

 _'Then again,'_ she thought somberly. _'Since when has fate ever been kind to the Emiya family or anyone associated with it?'_

* * *

Nighttime had arrived at Kuoh, and with it came the hunt that was given to the Masters. It hadn't taken them long to find Freed Sellzan or Assassin. Their work was easy to find, and they weren't exactly discreet either. Kiba, for his part, felt quite apalled and enraged by the sight of finding a mutilated couple's bodies, pinned and crucified on the wall.

The worst part? The victims of this cruel homicide were clients of the Devils of the Gremory group. Yuuto himself had actually met the two himself a couple times.

It was fuel for the fire that drove him further. The Devils sent out their Familiars, and soon they found him.

The warehouse was apparently home to the Stray Devil Vizor...or what was left of it. The monstrous servant of darkness was mutilated horribly with its guts and entrails hanging out for all to see while hanging upside down from the rafters. Blood splatters had painted the inside of the dilapidated warehouse, serving to create a putrid smell. "Disgusting," Lancer remarked, his face showing nothing other than raw disgust. Rias knew that, given his origins, and despite his temperament, the sight of blood was vile and wretched. "And the rotting corpse isn't helping."

"Berserker," Yuuto turned to his Servant. "Can you sense Assassin or Freed here?"

"I can...and they are still nearby, Master." The blonde Servant nodded curtly.

Rias narrowed her eyes. Given that the Servant was Assassin...chances were, their presence was already made known to them. Boldly, she took a step forward and declared as loud as she could. "Freed Sellzan, Master of Assassin! I am Rias Gremory, Master of Lancer! You have caused too much damage, and your actions threaten to reveal the Holy Grail War! Surrender your Command Seals, and come with us willingly! Otherwise, we will end you!"

At first, the only response she received was her own echo. Eventually, however, a voice replied to her.

"It's about fucking time you shitty Devils got here...I was getting bored."

The group tensed as a figure strolled out from the shadows, revealing themselves in full view. It was a young male around their age with stark white hair that fell to his chin and a pale complexion. He was garbed in black clothes that were normally associated with Exorcists of the Church and a white cloak. The most prominent features about him, however, were his crazed, sharp eyes and his maddening grin.

"I mean, really! How long does it take for a bunch of shitty pieces of Devil crap to find a guy?!" he threw his hands in the air, shaking his head before turning his head. "They're fucking rude, don't you think so, Assassin old buddy?"

4"Quite so, Master!" A creepily pitched voice chirped in agreement. On cue, another figure stepped out from the shadows next to the Exorcist.

The entity, no doubt the Servant Assassin, was bizarre looking. It was male, given its physique, and wore a top that exposed a great portion of its chest, revealing toned muscles and open slits along the arms. Below, it wore shorts with golden marks, coupled with leggings with a dark and light purple design. His face was handsome, though eeriely disturbing as it slightly resembled a doll of some kind, not unlike the features of a homonculus. Pale, white pasty skin with tear-like tattoos falling from the face and bearing a wide grin of the same sort as his master, marked in light green lipstick. His eyes were cold purple, and his hair fell down to the shoulders, the ends upturned in curls while a cape of some sort hung over his shoulders, held in place by a red bowtie of sorts. Atop his head was a hat with a red brim and a blue top, and with it were two horns, twisted and curled.

And in hand was a large scissor, stained in crimson red blood.

"In all honesty...I truly hope they will be better to cut up than the old Devil Hag earlier." Assassin pouted as he licked his scissors. "She didn't scream nearly enough for us~

Rias growled as Lancer stepped forward. He held out a hand as a black spear manifested in his grasp. He gave it a swipe, quickly becoming adjusted to the weight before setting his sights on the enemy Servant. "Master." he spoke sternly. "Please leave the mongrel to me and the others. You deal with that pitiful excuse of a Priest."

"Very well." Rias nodded. As loathe as she was to admit it, despite Assassin being one of the more weaker Servants, they were still regarded as powerful warriors. Enough to rival gods and surpass them. Though she was strong in her own right, fighting against a Heroic Spirit was out of the question. Thus, she and her Peerage stood at her side. Kiba called forth his Demonic Swords - one with a raging inferno wrapped around it and the other having a chilling touch to its cold steel - while Akeno had a smile on her face as lightning danced at her fingertips. "I leave it to you...Vlad."

The Impaler Prince smirked. "Of course." he said as he stepped forward. Beside him, Berserker stood next to him as he brandished a knife, adjusting his spectacles while Rider grinned wickedly, slapping her crop against the ground and creating a noticable crack in the ground. The three glared at Assassin, who giggled in delight. "Any last words, Mephistopheles?"

"Actually, yeah...would you all just keep over and let me cut you up to pieces?!"

In response to his words, Lancer shot forward like a bullet. His spear struck the scissors, which blocked a straight path to the damned bastard's heart. A wicked grin formed on Assassin's face as he shrugged off the attack and went in to cut Lancer's head off, but found himself on the defensive when Rider appeared above him, feet ready to slam him straight into the ground and put him into submission. The crazed servant twirled out of the way, narrowly missing the servant of the Mount as she landed on the ground. He raised his scissors to block the pink haired female's follow-up kick.

"Little pest!" Rider roared as she kicked herself up into the air using his scissors, leaving him open for an attack as she bounced off the steel beam above her, going in for a dive kick. "Be crushed!"

"How about no?" Assassin grinned eerily before opening the blades of his scissors, aiming to sever the approaching limb. Berserker thwarted that attempt by blocking one of the blades with his knife, his eyes shimmering red for a brief moment before he shrugged off the blade and slammed his knee into Assassin's solar plexus, leaving Rider to smash her foot into his face and knock him into the Earth. The ground broke apart beneath him, forming into a crater, though strangely a toothy grin remained on his face, eyes manic before he grabbed Rider's ankle and threw her away from him. She twirled about in the air before landing back on the ground. Assassin got back up, laughing as he rubbed his chin, showing only a minor bruise on his face.

"Oh my, that actually quite hurt!" he said mockingly. "I would have thought you'd be much more rough with me, darling!"

Rider gagged. "As if I would ever think to have you at my side, filthy maggot!" she hissed. "You're nothing more than a parasite, worse than that of your own master!"

"Oh, don't say that! My master is a wonderful human being!" Assassin said as he laughed, speaking of his Master in pride. "After all, who else but a man who shares my own madness be so WONDERFUL?! Do you realize how rare it is for a pacifist such as I to meet a man such as Freed Sellzan?!"

Lancer scoffed. "Enough tomfoolery." he said as he allowed his power to flare. "Rider. Berserker. Let us put Assassin in his place!"

As the Servants prepared for their bout, the Masters dealt with Freed, who surprisingly was as good as Caren Hortensia informed them, much to Rias' annoyance and chagrin.

He held his ground against Yuuto, his swordsmanship being on par with her Knight. Blades of light and flame danced in the air as they clashed against one another. But even when he was locked in combat, he was still wary of his surroundings. He evaded bolts of lightning summoned by Akeno and used the brief distractions of her attacks to his advantage. Rias had attacked from above, flapping her wings as she sent a wave of crimson wrath towards him. Freed flipped the bird in response as he performed a backflip, evading it and letting it rip apart the ground instead before he landed back on his feet. As he looked up, Yuuto was right in front of him, swords flying downward in the air. In response, a white blade stopped them in their tracks.

"Hahahahaha! You really are something!" Freed taunted with a maddening grin. "C'mon, loverboy! Let me show you what me and my lovely Assassin can do!"

"You won't get the chance!" Rias shouted as she gathered more magical power. "Akeno, with me!"

Her Queen nodded, and gathered lightning into her palms. As she did, Rias herself gathered a mass of destructive power in her hands, glowing a mix of black and red. At the apex, the two brought it down straight atop Freed. The man simply grinned even more, and readied himself for it.

Yes...this was what he craved. Killing those fucking shitty devil worshipers did nothing for him! No satisfaction! They hardly fought back! That wasn't any fun! Fucking hell, it was so damned boring! It should have been so much fun, becoming a Master and summoning a guy who was like a lost, kindred spirit! It should have brought so much more fun, slaughtering shitty devils and whatnot! Hell, first night out they killed a Stray Devil with a disgusting lower half but a smoking hot upper body, but no! Not any fun after that! But...this?! Fighting three shitty Devils, who were Masters also mind you?! And two of them had giant racks! FUCKING hell it was going to be fun having a way with them! He wasn't much for raping women, but how the fuck could you not tap that?!

Plus...he wondered how much fun it would be to hear them scream as he rammed his sword right into them, tearing them up from the inside out and have them beg?

Christ, he was already starting to get a boner, if the sudden salute his lower half was giving was any indication.

 _'SO MUCH FUCKING FUUUUUUUUUUN~!'_

With a laugh, he charged straight into the fire, his sword flying right behind him and ready to cut them down, completely uncaring of the gathered magic power thrown at him.

* * *

-The Gathering: END-

* * *

 _*an unexpected arrival, heralding a change known only by another reality*_

"K-konichiwa... D-did I say that right?"

 _*a madness hidden behind a smile and dagger, squaring off against a goddess of war*_

"Any who dare harm Master shall meet their end by my blade!"

 _*the night is long, and with the tolling of the bell, war has finally reached the starting point*_

"If you do not accept your role as Master, Hyoudou-kun...then you have only two options."

 _*when the sunrise comes, a dragon shall take flight and roar across the plains*_

 **Fourth Night: Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part I**

* * *

Servant Report:

True Name: Mephistopheles  
Class: Assassin  
Master: Freed Sellzan  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Base Stats:  
-Strength: C-  
-Endurance: C-  
-Agility: A-  
-Mana: B+  
-Luck: B  
-Noble Phantasm: B

Class Skills:  
-Item Construction: B-  
-Presence Concealment: C+  
-Territory Creation: C

Personal Skills:  
-Witchcraft: B+  
-Innocent Monster: B  
-Clown's Laughter: A+

Noble Phantasm: Ticking Bomb: B+-A-

Note: Due to his origins, the Servant Mephistopheles retains abilities that would otherwise belong to his potential as a Caster-class Servant. However, due to being summoned as an Assassin, some of his skills have been degraded.


	4. Fourth Night

_The Holy Grail War...  
_

 _A conflict, spanning hundreds of years, as far back the 1800's. A grand tournament, devised by the Three Great Magi Houses:_

 _Einzbern._

 _Tohsaka._

 _Makiri._

 _These three created the conflict to grant one's ultimate wish. With the Einzbern Family's "Heaven's Feel," it was possible to call forth legendary souls from the Throne of Heroes. Known as "Servants," these Heroic Spirits would be the instrument of a Master's will._

 _In the Third Grail War, however, a terrible tragedy occurred within the Grail. In the following, that tragedy repeated in a blazing glory of muck and vile sins._

 _In the Fifth, the conflict was ended by the hands of Three Masters._

 _However, sixty years later...a new conflict had arisen. The Sixth Holy Grail War._

 _Issei Hyoudou, the grandson of the magi Rin Tohsaka, and the winner of the Fifth Grail War Shirou Emiya, is made the Master of the Saber-class Servant Altera. However, he is not alone. Among the Masters are the Devils:_

 _Rias Gremory, the heir to the Pillar of Gremory: Master of Lancer._

 _Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage: Master of Rider._

 _Yuuto Kiba, Knight of the Gremory household: Master of Berserker._

 _Sona Sitri, heir to the Pillar of Sitri: Master of Caster._

 _And presiding as the mediator and observer of the Sixth Grail War: Caren Hortensia, Master of Archer._

 _And so the conflict that ended sixty years ago begins once again..._

 _...in the age of man, devils, angels and gods._

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:**  
 **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Fourth Night:  
Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part I  


It was already dusk by the time Issei and Altera had returned to Kuoh. The former had never felt so exhausted in his entire life. His shoulders lagged, his head hurt from processing so much information, and his legs felt like lead. He could swear his bed was calling out to him. While he was at his aunt's house, after awakening to his Sacred Gear, Ilya had taken the liberty of teaching Issei how to awaken all of his magic circuits. According to Altera, he had a portion of them already awaken due to the presence of Boosted Gear in his body.

That said, waking up said circuits, and he cannot stress this enough, HURT LIKE A BITCH.

The process had somehow resulted in his body feeling as if it had been set on fire and electrocuted while being shredded apart all at the same time. He thought he had passed out from the pain when it got too much. Ilya mentioned that his circuits were more or less just as powerful as his own grandmother, which was to be expected given that he was born a Tohsaka. However, like his mother, his had been dormant for some time, so they would naturally be a bit hard to rouse from their sleep.

He wished he knew just how badly it hurt, though! On another note, though, things were looking up for him. It seemed that his grandmother would be more than willing to teach him magecraft alongside his aunt, though it was his decision. He was going to need it if he was going to survive this damn Holy Grail War.

Whether he wanted to be apart of it or not.

It was never a matter of choice for him. He was given these Command Seals because the Grail saw him fit to participate in the war. That being said, he was somewhat grateful for such a thing to happen to him. Because of it, he got to learn more about his mothers side of the family.

 _'So gramps went missing when Sakura-san disappeared...'_ he thought, putting a hand on his chin while closing his eyes, deep in thought. _'I guess she must mean a lot to him. Still, why is there a new Grail running if the old one got canned?'_

That was the billion dollar question. If the Grail was destroyed, then why is there a new war going on? Did someone remake it? Unfortunately, Ilya did not clarify for him. They simply focused on unlocking his circuits. Come tomorrow, he would have to deal with the storm that would be Rias Gremory and her peerage. Servants included.

"I already hate tomorrow..." he muttered tiredly, causing Altera to stare at him curiously. "C'mon, Saber...let's go home."

"Yes, master." The servant complied. While she was worried for her Master's emotional state, she would trust his judgment and leave him be for now. It was understandable, given how much he went through within the past few hours.

It must not have been easy for him. However, it wouldn't matter. As his sword, she would remain by his side. Any who dared to stand against him would be cut down where they stood.

It is, after all, her duty.

* * *

"Slippery snake..."

The warehouse in which Assassin and his master had been holed up looked as if a hurricane had run right through it. It was no longer standing. It was more or less nothing but a pile of steel beams, iron and debris. The only reason why no one came to investigate was because of the Bounded Field Akeno had set up. Sadly, no corpses were found: merely signs of a great battle.

Rias sighed. "I agree." she said in distaste, not happy either. "It is impressive for a mere human, Exorcist aside, to be able to stand against both myself and Akeno while simultaneously fighting my servants. Assassin is no slouch either." A wry smile formed across her face. "Then again, it is a homonculus blessed by Lord Mephisto. Perhaps we should be thankful it was not summoned as a Caster. It would have made this job a lot harder."

"Agreed." Lancer nodded before turning to find his allies tending to their wounds. Berserker and Rider didn't look much worse for wear, though Akeno was found tending to the large gash across Kiba's back. The blonde Knight gritted his teeth, refusing to scream from the immense pain from a holy weapon striking him on the back. "At the very least, though, they still yet breath."

"Agreed." Rias nodded. Despite them outnumbering the rogue exorcist and servant, they still proved themselves to be tenacious opponents. Not only did they escape, they managed to wound one of her Peerage members.

Kiba was fortunate to have reacted in time. If had moved to avoid the blade just a moment later...

Rias' hands clenched into fists. She dared not think about losing someone from her household. She would not allow it to happen.

"Master." Lancer called, looking off into the distance. "It seems Saber and her Master have returned."

"Is that so?" Rias' attention was redirected to where her Servant was looking at. It seems they returned from their excursion. "I wonder where he could have gone?"

The Servant of the Spear's eyes narrowed, stroking his beard. "I sense an increase in his magic ability...perhaps he had undergone some training?" A chuckle then escaped him. "If so, this should be interesting. He striked me as the cowardly type, but perhaps he may prove me wrong."

Rias' eyes narrowed in befuddlement. Magus training? Was this why he refused her offer before? He already had a means to prepare himself for the war? Well, even so, despite his training, he wouldn't be able to stand up to experienced magic users such as herself and Akeno. She gave a moment to think before she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure Sona will tear him apart tomorrow morning anyway." she said, smiling in amusement. "Sometimes I wonder which she takes more seriously, school life or her duties as a Master."

* * *

"So comfy..." Issei murmured into his pillow. Not even three seconds after he entered his room did he flop unto it. Any second now, he'd fall asleep. Good thing, too. His mom looked outright pissed he skipped school today and never bothered to explain himself. He'd explain tomorrow morning...if he remembers. "So...tired..."

Altera giggled as she sat next to her master, a hand at her mouth. "Today was rather exhausting, wasn't it?" she asked before she leaned over, ruffling his hair. "Sweet dreams, master."

"Nightey night..." came the dull response. Seconds later, she heard soft snoring. "Zzz..."

Altera smirked in amusement as she watched her Master's sleeping form. He was so strange. Yet so interesting at the same time.

In all honesty, when she had been summoned, she half expected to find a Master who shared her views. A Master who knew only how to destroy everything. A warrior. Instead, she found a young boy, terrified at what he had been thrusted himself into. And also someone who was not ashamed to show off his perversion, if his room was of any indication. Regardless of that fact, she found him also head-strong. He was so...willing to try and throw himself into the fray. He understood nothing of his situation, yet continued to trudge forward.

Not the weirdest she's seen...but definitely the most interesting. And, if she is being honest...the cutest she's seen too. His physical body wasn't anything special, but his face had this charm to it. Ashamed as she was to admit it, she agreed with Illya that he had a most wonderful posterior.

"Mou..." she whispered to herself, pink dusting to her cheeks. "Why must he make me feel this way? What a horrible Master you are, Ise..."

 **[...heh. Never thought I'd see the day when you would be blushing over a boy. It seems the world has truly changed if its turned you into a school girl, Attila.]**

The Saber's eyes widened as the voice reached her ears. She snapped her head toward the source, which just to happened to be the glowing green gem on the back of the boy's left hand.

"...Ddraig..."

 **[It has been a long time. Truth be told, I never would have thought you would become a Servant. It seems my host is either unlucky to have a troublesome woman at his side...or lucky that one of his predecessors is his guardian.]** the voice, deep and rumbling, spoke with a certain fascination. **[That Einzbern woman woke me up when she unfurled his Magic Circuits. I must say, he might be the first of my hosts to actually pursue the path of magic, rather than lose himself to his fists.]**

Altera's red eyes narrowed dangerously. For a moment, the being within wondered if she would draw her blade and cut off her Master's hand right then and there, just to silence him. "...If I am honest, I had hoped I would never see you again."

 **[I'm fully aware you don't care for me.]** the Red Dragon of Domination huffed. **[But unless you know of a way to separate a Sacred Gear from their host without dying, I'm all ears in here.]**

Altera but her lip. As much as it pained her to admit, the dragon was right. Sacred Gears are intertwined with the soul. Even if she found a way to remove it, her master's life would be as risk. While she didn't appreciate the dragon's presence...she would tolerate it for her Master's sake.

After all, given what was coming on the horizon, he was going to need Ddraig's assistance.

 **[That aside...when did you turn into such a softie?]** At this, Altera's eyes burned with fury, fingers twitching. **[Oh, don't give me that look. I've watched you enough during this entire time to know you have feelings for this new host of mine. Heheh...then again, kid is interesting. Never thought I'd see the day when my host's perversion is practically out in plain sight.]**

"Do you really wish to start something, lizard?" She growled threateningly.

 **[Just stating a fact. Don't get your panties in a bunch.]** Ddraig snickered. **[Well, I'll be going back to sleep now. Be sure to keep an eye on the boy.]**

Altera scowled. "That was already my intention." she said angrily. "Now hurry and make yourself scarce."

She received no response. Instead, the green light faded from his hand. When it did, Altera found herself having a hard time keeping her anger under control. Her teeth were gnashed together, threatening to break and her nails dug deep into her palms, threatening to break the skin.

The source of her Rage? One annoying, red Dragon.

She thought she was free of his existence the moment she perished many years ago. Now, however, she was forced to deal with it again. Only this time, it was apart of her Master. She hoped she didn't have to hear the dragon's voice again, but it seemed as if Fate was going to be rather uncooperative with her. Not surprising.

"I truly do hate it when he calls me by that stupid name." Altera grumbled, her good mood completely gone.

She gave a sigh and stood up, her body dissolving into its spiritual state.

* * *

Before his mother could chew him out, Issei left the house while stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth, running as fast as possible. 'Master.' Altera advised. 'If you run any faster, you may trip and hurt yourself. That, and you'll lose your breakfast.'

"I know that!" he said, digging into his toast as quickly as possible. "But I don't want to deal with kaa-chan when she's really pissed! I can deal with it when I get home!" He then gave a grimace, skidding around the street corner and dancing around a man in a business suit, nearly crashing into him in his haste. "Worse, I have to deal with Kaichou too! I'm totally effin' screwed!"

'I'm sure the Student Council President will forgive you for meeting with family.'

"I'm sure they would, if they weren't Sona Shitori!" Mentioning her name, Issei shuddered, no doubt imagining the torture that woman would put him through. Already, he wished his ears were sound proof, for the lecture that awaited him would be long winded and harsh. "Aaah...! Why me?!"

He desperately wished he didn't have to come to school. Or at the very least, turn into an Astral form like his servant. He wanted to avoid Sona as much as possible to avoid being chewed out. But it seemed like Fate would not allow him to.

In hindsight, he probably should've just talked to his mom about meeting Ilya and have him excused from a day of school. At times like these, he really wished he stopped to think ahead. Now he had to face the consequences.

Speaking of consequences...

 _'...fuck.'_ he cursed, biting his lip. _'I'll have to see Gremory-senpai and her Peerage too! They'll be gunning for me first chance they get!'_

'I won't let them.' Saber swore to him fiercely. 'If they so much as lay a hand on you, I will kill them.'

 _'I appreciate it Saber, but we're outnumbered 7 to 2. You may be the strongest servant out of the 7 classes, but they still have 3 servants on their side, plus they're Devils...'_

'I have faced stronger opponents.' Altera rebuked his concerns. 'Even if my opponent is of the likes of Vlad the Impaler, he cannot compare to the White Dragon Emperor.'

 _'Vlad the Impaler?'_ Issei frowned. He felt as if he had heard that name before. He was about to question what she meant, but no sooner had he entered the front gate did he feel a piercing glare aimed at him. A shiver ran down his spine as he was forced to stop his sprint. Not far from him - right in the center of the courtyard, stood the ever-imposing form of Sona Shitori, President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and Third member of the Onee-samas of Kuoh. _'Ooooooooh fuck me.'_

"Hyoudou-kun..." Sona said, her even voice causing him to shudder as her tone promised nothing but the harshest of punishments for him. "I hope you realize that simply arriving ten minutes early will not excuse you skipping school yesterday." Issei tried to offer some excuse, but he found the words dying in his throat. "Student Council Room. Lunch time. If you do not show up, do expect a 'friendly' home visit."

Knowing better than to defy the ice queen before him, he nodded fridgedly. "H-hai..."

Sona nodded curtly at his response before turning on her heel and walking away. As soon as she was out of sight, Issei let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding and leaned against the school gate. That was a terrifying experience!

As usual...the Iron Queen of Kuoh was as frigid as ever. He was definitely going to have to go during lunch. Even he was not stupid enough to ignore the dangers of the Student Council President. With a sigh, he trudged forward to class, the spectral form of Altera walking behind him. However, in the midst of their walk, she looked up and narrowed her eyes, finding a familiar regal figure standing atop the school.

 _'Lancer...'_

From where she stood, she saw the man smirking, as if recognizing her presence. However, his body soon faded away into black mist, vanishing shortly after. The female's eyes narrowed in suspicion before returning her attention to her master. If the Masters here were going to focusing their attention to him...then she would gladly respond with her sword.

* * *

"Soooooo booooooriiiiing!"

Near the city limits, in a surban area within a small welcoming home for a family of four, corpses could be found scattered about in the house. One was mutilated and ripped apart, guts hanging out for all to see while they rested on the steps leading up to the second floor. Another was hanging from the railing, her top ripped open and half of her skull missing - blood and brain matter oozing out. Two young children were in the kitchen, huddled together with holes right where their hearts should be. In the center of this carnage was Freed Sellzan, sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Stupid fucking bitches and their shitty Servants! So unfair! Why do the Shitty Devils get Servants?!"

From atop his place, next to the dangling corpse on the railing, Assassin giggled. "Who can say?" he said with a grin, cocking his head. "The War this time around is very different. Anything goes, it seems. Still, I'm so sad! I wish I could have taken Rider's head! I think it would have made for a lovely house decoration, don't you think Master?"

"Oh she most definitely would've, same with that red haired bitches head too!" Freed agreed.

A shame he never got the chance to grab their asses or boobs. God damn did they have killer bods. It would have been so much fun to carve them up into bloody bits after he had his bit of fun. First things first, though...he was in a really shitty situation. His employers were dead, the Church was now occupying the town - a Master too from what he learned - and now he's gotta deal with Devil masters on his ass, too.

Again, a real shitty situation.

"Would have been better if I at least had the chance to fuck that little winged bitch." Freed remarked crudely. Raynare was a real piece of work, but fucking hell was her body a thing of beauty. And she obviously knew it, too. Why else would she expose so much damn skin? Shame he never got the chance to have a go at her. "Fuck. How am I supposed to punish Shitty Devil Worshipers when I've got Shitty Devil Masters and those god-worshiping dipshits on my ass? So lame!"

Assassin chuckled, amused by his master's obvious distress, yet at the same time he could feel his own emotions and thoughts. It fueled him with glee. How amazing this man was! However, he soon tensed when he felt something intrude upon his barrier and frowned, looking towards the side. "Master." he called, brandishing his scissors. "We have an...uninvited guest."

"Seriously?" Freed groaned, palming his face in annoyance. "Is it a Shitty Devil?"

"I do wish you wouldn't call me by such a filthy name, Freed Sellzan." a smooth voice called. The former exorcist stood up, hands on his hips as a tall man entered the disheveled living room, wearing a black leather jacket that fell to his shins. Underneath, he wore a pristine business suit with dark red pinstripes, though the dress shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a chiseled frame. His black hair was slight unkempt, reaching down to his shoulders while bearing a rather handsome, yet menacing face with a curled grin, showing off sharp fangs. His eyes were a disturbing shade of dark red. "It is rather...disgusting to be named the same as those filthy creatures."

"Heeeeeh?!" Freed gawked at the man in disbelief. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?!"

The man smirked. "The man who hired you, of course." he said, causing Freed to blink. "Of course, I had Raynare and her consorts contact you in my stead. Allow me to introduce myself properly." To the surprise of the exorcist, eight feathery black wings spread out behind him. "I am Kokabiel. Member of the Grigori, and one of the Cadre of the Fallen. Its nice to meet you in person."

"Ohoh~So a big shot's come to find me, eh?" Freed smirked in amusement. "So...whaddaya want? You here to kill me or something for fucking up the mission?"

"Nono, nothing like that." Kokabiel waved his concerns. "The opposite actually. I'm here...to make an offer..."

"...You have my attention..."

Assassin cocked his head, a wide smile forming across his face. "Oooh, a job offer from the Watcher of the Stars?" he asked, dangling upside down while licking his lips. "Does it involve lots of killing?"

"It may, if the Devils interfere." Kokabiel answered. "You see, there is someone of peculiar interest coming to Kuoh soon. She's in possession of a particularly rare Sacred Gear. Currently, the Church has been tasked with retrieving it. It would be quite a pain if they got their hands on it."

"So, in other words, I get to kidnap a nun?" Freed asked with a wicked grin. "Sweet."

"Not quite." Kokabiel shook his head wryly. "I want her Sacred Gear. I'm not interested in the little girl." He produced a folded up piece of paper, handing it to the crazed maniac. "This location houses the equipment necessary to remove the Sacred Gear. Suffice to say, if any of the Devils or anyone from the Church tries to interfere...cut them down." He paused briefly while Freed was practically grinning like a madman, no doubt enticed by this new job of his. "Also...there is another acquisition I require, if you're capable. Another Sacred Gear. It belongs to the young man who Raynare was tasked with killing."

"Hoh? A target that the bitch failed to kill before kicking the bucket? Sounds like fun..." His lips curled into a malicious grin.

"According to intel...he just so happens to be another master in the Grail War." Kokabiel added. "Consider it a bonus. You retrieve the Sacred Gears, and you gain extra Command Seals."

This, of course, only served to increase Freed's excitement. Getting to kill two people AND more Command Seals?! It's like Christmas came early! Of course he was in!

"You got a deal!"

While it was blasphemous to say, Kokabiel's smile was like that of the devil. "Good."

* * *

No one, at this moment, pitied Issei Hyoudou who walked to the Student Council room like a convict heading to the gallows. Many had thought he was being reprimanded for peeping on the girls again and was possibly getting the stern lecture he deserved. Others thought that perhaps he was starting to clean up his act. However, the major consensus as to why nobody pitied him was because of a single thought:

Better him than them.

In response, Issei mentally gave them the middle finger. Fuck them. They weren't the ones who were nearly killed the other day, exposed to the Supernatural, found out that they were descendant of Grail War participants and was now a participant in said war where people actually kill each other.

'Shall I sever their heads from their bodies Master?' Altera asked innocently.

 _'Wait, what?'_ Snapping out of his own thoughts, he frowned in disapproval. _'Please, don't.'_

'Very well.' she said, albeit disappointedly.

Issei sighed, palming his forehead. This was it. Now or never. Slowly, his hand grabbed hold of the handle and slid the door open. "Kaichou?" he called, stepping inside. "It's me, Hyoudou. On time...as promised."

"You may enter."

Tentatively, Issei slid the door opened and stepped inside. Seated around the Student Council room were the rest of its members, with Sona situated at the large desk at the center of the room. The stern woman's eyes were hidden beneath the glare of her glasses as she adjusted them. Somehow this only served to make Issei squirm further. "You're approximately twenty-two seconds late. Not a good idea...but at least you understand your position."

"W-what?" Issei choked. "But you said when lunch started!"

"Never mind that. Sit."

It wasn't a suggestion. Groaning and fearful for his own safety, he took a seat the opposite end of the table. Meanwhile, the other members went about their work, minding their own business since they knew that Sona was in a particularly foul mood and didn't want to incur her wrath. The blonde male near the end of the table shot Issei a sympathetic look before he returned to his work. It didn't do much to lessen the tense atmosphere, but Issei was glad for it nonetheless as it meant he had obviously been through this treatment himself.

"Now then...down to business. I want to hear why you skipped school yesterday." Sona demanded with a chilling voice. "And please, don't lie. I have a rather immense dislike for people who lie to my face."

 _'Holy shit she's majorly pissed!'_ Chibi-Issei wailed, crawling to his corner in fear while the Issei in the real world shuddered beneath her gaze. _'Tread lightly, me! Tread lightly!'_

"I-I...I was visiting my aunt from my grandfather's side." he said nervously, not daring to look away lest he found himself under even more trouble than he already was. "S-she said that she had some business she wanted to discuss with me. I-I could have done it after school, b-but a lot of stuff has happened recently, so I wasn't thinking clearly."

Sona huffed. "While I appreciate familial sentiment, that is hardly an excuse." she said coldly as she folded her arms. "Tell me, Hyoudou-kun...do you know what the required average to enroll at Kuoh Academy is?"

"N-no...what is it?"

"It is a GPA of 3.5. A GPA that you are barely meeting." She clarified. Issei's jaw dropped. 3.5?! However, Sona was far from finished as she crossed her leg, finger tapping against her bicep. "From your test results from last year, specifically from your entrance exam, you passed with slightly above average scores. After that, you received relatively average scores, though your..." she purposely paused so that Issei knew what she was referring to when she continued. "...exploits have more or less impacted your studies. If this keeps up, Hyoudou-kun, you're future here at Kuoh Academy may as well be tossed into the garbage bin."

"W-what?!"

"I can understand the need to see family, but do not neglect your studies." Sona advised him seriously. "Do you understand this, Hyoudou-kun?" Slowly, and stunned and disheartened, Issei nodded. Sona then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Very well...let's move on to another topic. Before that, though, I must ask something of you."

The brunette immediately noticed how the other occupants of the room briefly stopped what they were doing, leveling a gaze at him. "What...what is it?"

"Please have Saber come out of Astral form."

In that one second, Issei's body raged with panic. His breathing hitched, his heart hammered against his chest, and cold sweat ran down his face. _'Oh no.'_ he thought in terror. _'No no no. Don't tell me...'_

Dancing blue aura circled around next to Issei, forming into the stalwart form of Altera, who's ruby red eyes narrowed at Sona. In hand was her faithful sword. "I see..." she said, voice as chilling as ice. "I was not able to notice it, due to the Bounded Field cast over the school, but at this range I can tell. You aren't human." A scowl crossed her features, and aimed her blade at the Student Council President, poised to cut her down where she stood. "You are a Devil. The same as that Gremory wench."

"Please, lower your sword, Saber." a new, smooth voice asked as a figure materialized next to Sona, garbed in white. "We did not come asking for a fight. My Master wishes to speak to young Hyoudou regarding the Grail War."

"And you are?"

"The Caster, Paracelsus von Hohenheim." the Servant introduced himself, much to the Saber's surprise. Revealing his True Name? Right before her? Was he suicidal, or overconfident? Going by the calm and collected look on his face...she'd garner somewhere in the middle. "Please, Saber. Lower your sword."

"Give me a single, valid reason why I should." Altera glared at Caster. "You master called us here, surrounded by her Servants who are no doubt versed in the art of battle and magic. If this wasn't an ambush to kill my Master, then I don't know what is." She pointed her blade at Sona. "You have one opportunity to change my mind before your Master is no more."

Sona, to one's surprise, remained calm as she pushed up her glasses when they threatened to fall. A picture perfect definition of composure. "If I really wanted to ambush Hyoudou-kun, Saber." she said, her voice even. "Don't you think I would have had Rias and her Peerage with me? Though you're of the Saber-class, even you would have trouble facing off against four Servants, along with our Peerages. While we are certainly nowhere near the power of a Servant, we're most certainly not helpless."

Altera glared at the bespectacled Devil, even releasing the tiniest bit of killing intent.

Hearing Sona speak so calmly, all the while with a blade aimed at her throat, brought forth a feeling of amazement from Issei, who managed to calm down. Worried that she might do something rash, Issei turned to Altera. "S-Saber, it's okay." he told her. "She's right. If she wanted to kill me, Gremory-senpai and her peerage would be here." Altera still looked ready to kill Sona, but she obeyed the wishes of her master and lowered her blade, stepping back. Collectively, the members of the Student Council released a heavy sigh while Caster smiled gratefully at the brunette. Sighing, he turned back to Sona. "S-sorry. Altera's...really protective of me."

"Of course she is." Sona said, her composure intact. "It is a Servant's job to protect their Master. Anything less would be disgraceful, given that most Servants of the Sword are chivalrous in nature or value their loyalty to their contractor." She then uncrossed her legs, nodding her head. "At any rate, I thank you for trusting me. After your meeting with Rias, I assumed you would have had a more negative view on Devils. While she honestly didn't meant for you to die, her method of trying to recruit you was rather risky." A sigh escaped her as she shook her head. "I know it may be a bit much, but do try and forgive her, Hyoudou-kun."

"I make no promises...but I'll try..." Issei replied in earnest. While he wasn't quite ready to forgive Rias yet...it doesn't mean he wouldn't. He just needed time for things to settle down a bit. "While we're on the subject since you have your Servant out, I guess you want to talk about the Grail war, right?"

The Devil in front of him nodded. "To an extent. Rias already explained some ideas you already know: Seven masters are chosen by the Grail, and each call forth a Servant. The winner will have their wish granted. Of course, there's a lot more to it than that."

"I know." Issei bobbed his head. "My aunt...she asked to see me so she could tell me the whole story. Sixty years ago, the winners of the Fifth Grail War destroyed the Holy Grail in Fuyuki, and afterwards, it was dismantled by the Magus Association."

"That is correct." Sona confirmed this. "There was a great debate on what to do with the artifact in question, though the majority determined it was too dangerous. Especially since it was corrupted by the Avenger-class Servant summoned by the Einzbern family in the Third Grail War." A thin smile formed on her face, folding her arms. "I'm impressed, Hyoudou-kun. It seems you have a bit of knowledge through your family, after all."

"I-I guess...but there's one thing I don't get. If the Grail was destroyed...why is there still a war going on?"

Caster sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, not even the Church - the mediators in this grand conflict - knows why. The location of the Grail is known to both the Magus Association and the Vatican, which is the highest authority in the Church. When signs of a Sixth Grail War began to appear, it was a frenzy. However, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't figure out why a new Grail had suddenly surfaced, especially since it was obviously not made by the Three Families."

"In other words, the current Holy Grail is an unknown." Sona finished. "Every Faction has been trying to learn where it is, how it came to be, and why it chose now to become active...along with another factor."

Issei frowned. "Another factor?"

"Yes. The fact that Devils were chosen to become Masters." Issei's eyes widened at this while Sona's face remained calm, yet beneath this composure were signs of interest. "Not once, in the entire history of the Holy Grail Wars, have any of the supernatural beings been chosen to become Masters. The Grail has ALWAYS chosen humans and humans alone."

"Seriously? And this anomaly is what allowed you, Gremory-senpai, and her peerage to become Masters?" He inquired.

"That is correct. We wouldn't have been chosen otherwise. Although, it is a tad strange that so many Devils in this town were selected. In past Grail Wars, mages from all over the world were chosen and then congregated into a single town where the leylines fueled the necessary prana for the Holy Grail."

Caster then continued on. "However, Kuoh has no such leylines. Meaning that the Holy Grail is located in another place."

At this, the human Master frowned. "Wait, so then...we're just fighting in Kuoh by chance?" he asked. "So where is the Grail?"

"If we knew the answer to that..." Sona sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Then we wouldn't be having this conversation. As the nature of this War is unprecedented, both the Maou - the leaders of the Devil - and the Church have agreed that unless ordered otherwise, hostilities between Masters are forbidden. In other words, unless the Church and the Maou have said otherwise, this War is effectively on hold."

Relief washed up against Issei, who made this known through a heavy sigh, sinking in his chair. "Oh, thank you God..." he said, grateful that his life wouldn't be in danger. He also notcied the cringe on the majority of the Devils' faces.

Sadly, Sona ruined this relief for him.

"However, just because such an order is given does not mean it has to be followed." Once again, tension flood the room as Issei's back straightened, panic slowly rising. "The Master of Assassin, a Stray Exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzan, has been killing innocent people in the city. Because he is not a proper magus, he cannot provide his Servant mana, hence using other lives as power sources instead. The Church has ordered his elimination." A cold gaze burned in her eyes as she pushed up her glasses again, creating a glare that made her all the more intimidating. "Under no circumstances can the Grail War be discovered by ordinary people."

"W-why?" Issei asked, afraid the answer he would receive. "What happens if they do?"

Sona's next words made his heart drop. "It would cause widespread panic and would force the Executioners of the Church and overseers of the Clocktower to take measures and eradicated any and all civilians who possess knowledge of the Grail Wars."

Horror. Panic. Terror. Issei wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling. His mouth ran dry. At his side, Altera tensed, noticing his distress. "Y-you mean..." he gaped. "You would KILL them?! B-but that's...!"

"It is necessary." She responded coolly. "It is for their own safety. Ignorance is bliss, as they say." She then shook her head. "At any rate, back to the matter at hand. The Church has ordered Freed Sellzan's execution. If he is left alone, people are going to die...among other things."

"A-and you want me to help you kill him?!" Issei asked, voice rising. "As in, actually kill someone?!"

"The two of you are Masters. You're bound to fight each other eventually."

"B-but I...!" Issei lowered his head, hands balling into fists. What the hell was Sona trying to get at? Didn't she realize she was asking him to kill someone?! He didn't even want any part of this! The Grail was the one who chose him on some kind of whim! "I-I can't...!"

Sona sighed. "If you do not accept your role as a Master, Hyoudou-kun...then you only have two options. Allow yourself to be killed, or forfeit your Command Seals."

"What?" Issei looked at her like she grew a second head. He looked at his hand, where the red markings that resembled a dragon. Slowly, his fingers traced against them. The idea sounded so tempting, but...

 ** _'Thus, I ask of you...are you worthy of being my master?'_**

He slowly turned to Altera, who looked befuddled how her Master stared at her in such a way before he bit his lip. Issei then turned his attention back to Sona. "Is...is that all you wanted to discuss, Kaichou?"

"Yes, it is." Sona said as she looked at the clock. "The warning bell for class rings in two minutes. I'd hurry to class if I were you."

"Gotcha." Without another word, Issei stood from his seat and made his way out the room. Altera frowned, watching her master leave before leaving a glare at Sona and her Servant. She then dispersed into Astral form, following her brown-haired contractor. As she left, the Student Council members released a baited breath of relief.

"Holy shit that woman is terrifying." Saji Genshirou said, palming his face. "And we have to fight THAT when the Maou and Church decide to call off the investigation?"

"I'm...gonna have to agree with Saji-kun." Tomoe Meguri said, shoulders shaking. "Saber looked ready to kill us when she popped up."

Caster chuckled softly, a hand at his chin. "Well, that is to be expected. Like many Servants, she is devoted to her Master's safety...though something tells me it is something more. Regardless, I pity the poor lad. While his family obvious has roots to the arcane arts, he himself is lost without any direction."

"Perhaps." Sona said, closing her eyes. "Truth be told, I hope he chooses to bow out. It would leave a bad aftertaste if I'm forced to kill my own kouhai. Especially when he obviously wants no part in this war."

"But will he really bow out of the War? He seemed reluctant to give up his Command seals." Tsubasa Yura wondered.

"It is a rational decision. He has no magical ability and very limited understanding of magic. He would not survive the impending battles."

Tsubaki Shinra merely tilted her head in wonder. "I don't know about that, Kaichou." she said. Sona turned to her, curious. "That look in his eyes..."

* * *

School had come to a slow, agonizing end. For the second time in his life, Issei felt emotionally drained. His pace was slow, enough that many students practically sped right by him at normal walking speeds. _'What the heck was Shitori-senpai thinking?'_ he thought, still troubled by what she told him. _'Killing someone...no way I could do that. Even if this guy is killing people, I...'_

'Please, don't think about that woman, Master.' Altera told him, concerned. 'If we encounter Assassin and their Master, I will strike them down.'

 _'I know you will, Altera, but...'_

He was still uneasy about all of this. He understood that this was a Grail war, but he couldn't really stomach the idea of killing someone. Even if that someone is a murderous scumbag.

Seriously...why did it have to be him? Couldn't this have happened to someone else?

 _'But...'_

His pace picked up. His mind raced back to what he thought when Sona told him he could give up his Command Seals. The image of his first meeting with Saber. Even now, the sight of that beautiful woman, facing him with a terrified Raynare looking on behind them. She was every inch the warrior she looked - a steely face, cold intensity, and killing intent worn on her sleeve.

And yet...beneath those eyes of hers, even if it was just for a moment, he saw something. Something that made him want to keep these damn seals.

'Master?'

A small smile formed on his face. _'It's nothing, Altera.'_ he told her. _'Anyway, let's head back home. Kaachan must have dinner ready by now.'_ With a shrug, he then took off in a run.

...all the while unaware of a deathly figure watching him from afar, a sickening grin spread across their face.

"Found you~"

* * *

The train ride had, regretfully, come to an end. The crowd of people that spilled out was hard to navigate through, but she managed to step out into the platform. Because of her clothes, she stood out like a sore thumb, especially when they recognized that she was a foreigner.

It was worse when she tried to ask for directions. Admittedly, her Japanese wasn't very good so she still had trouble understanding what they were saying. Even so, she persevered and managed to find her way to her destination, even though it had been hours later than when she first meant to arrive.

She happened upon a small park with a fountain. Coupled with the setting sun, it made the sprinkling water rather beautiful. She found a boy nearby, playing until he scraped his knee by accident. Unable to watch him on the verge of tears, and against the fact that a woman - no doubt her mother - was nearby, she used her Sacred Gear to heal him. Afterwards, the mother pulled him away, though the boy shouted something she didn't understand.

 _'Arigatou...that means, thank you, right?'_ the blonde nun thought, putting a finger to her cheek before she smiled. _'Well, at least he is okay!'_

She was glad. Glad that she was able to help someone. It always left behind a pleasant feeling, though the look on the mother's face reminded her of the looks of the robed men who threw her away. Her fingers clenched around the only link she had to her parents - the rosary that hung around her neck. She couldn't think about that. She refused.

For now, she must head to the church. Someone was probably awaiting her arrival there.

With a inhale of breath, she took a brave step forward...

"Kyah!"

...and promptly fell face-first into the ground.

"Uuuu..." she moaned in pain as she pulled herself up.

As she rubbed her head, she noticed a hand extended out to her. "You okay?" Looking up, it was a Japanese boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing what she guessed was a uniform.

"Y-yes. I-I'm fine. I just tripped." She accepted the hand and the boy helped her up His hand felt slightly rough, bigger than her own, but slender. She also took notice of the bizarre red tattoo on his hand, which vaguely resembled a dragon. "K-konichiwa..." the young nun bowed her head. "D-did I say that right? I'm looking for the Church. Do you know where I can find it?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I do." The blonde blinked. The words coming out of his mouth were not Japanese, but perfectly fluent English. "Are you new to town?"

"Y-yes! I am. I was just transferred here not too long ago."

"I see, well welcome to Kuoh Town."

The boy smiled a bit, extending a hand. "I'm Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Asia Argento." the nun smiled back, taking his hand again. "I must say, though, you're English is perfect."

"Yeah, well...you can blame my youkai of a grandmother for that."

* * *

Issei had to admit, his day had gotten slightly better when Asia had fallen down and gave him a good glimpse of her pure white panties. Such a beautiful sight was a welcome grace, given everything that's happened this last few days.

That being said...what was a cute little nun like her, a foreigner no less, doing here in the middle of nowhere? Kuoh was hardly anything special. Not to mention the Church was pretty banged up. It had fallen apart ever since Shido and his parents left, and was left in a state of disrepair.

As far as he remembered, there was no one who ever thought of fixing up the Church for public use. Even the town government forgot about it now that they no longer had a priest.

It was all but abandoned.

It made him a bit suspicious to learn that Asia was being assigned there of all places.

 _'Wait, what am I thinking?'_ Issei questioned himself. _'Asia looks too sweet and innocent to be up to something.'_ After he thought this, he was instantly reminded of Raynare and winced. It was harsh to compare them, but...he once thought the same about Raynare, too. _'Listen to me. I'm starting to get so damn paranoid about everything.'_

Altera watched as her Master had a mental debate over Asia, whether he could trust her or not. The Saber felt something...off about the girl. But it was far too early to tell.

She had the makings of a magus. She could feel the power flowing through her circuits, but they were in considerable less number and potency. Nevertheless, she had awakened magic circuits. The question was what type of magecraft she specialized in if any.

"So...what brings you to town?" Issei asked curiously. "I mean, Kuoh isn't really anything special. We're pretty much in the boonies."

"Well, I was recently assigned to the church located here."

"Even though its run down?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Actually, if possible, I want to try and repair it. After all, it is a House of the Lord!"

"Repair it? Isn't that a big job for a single person? I mean, it's been run down for years."

And that was an understatement. Even from where he saw it from a distance on his way to school every day, the building looked ready to fall apart any second. It was a wonder how in the world it was still standing. Well, then again, he supposed a goal like that was pretty admirable. As they climbed up the hill, Issei felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He wasn't sure why, but...something felt wrong. Why was the air so cold? And why was it starting to become so hard to breath?

'Master!' Altera's voice became urgent, nearly screaming in his mind. 'I sense a Servant nearby! And their Master is with them!'

 _'What?!'_

"Why, hello there~"

Both teen's turned to the source of the greeting, one in confusion, the other in shock. Standing before them was a white haired man in white priest robes. However, while he wore the clothes of a priest, the items he held in his hands were not. In one hand was a sword made up of pure white light. In the other, a handgun. Etched over his face was a wide, sickening smile while madness was reflected clear in his mind.

Sona's warnings from earlier came to mind. Instantly, Issei knew who this man was.

The Master of Assassin.

"My name is Freed Sellzan." the Stray Exorcist greeted with a exaggerated bow. "I'm a former member of the Vatican Church. So pleased to make your acquaintence, Mr. Master and Ms. Holy Maiden!"

Asia recoiled, eyes wide. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked!" Freed grinned. "Assassin, how about we give her a proper greeting?"

A rush of wind plowed through the area. Issei's eyes caught of something moving. A sense of wrongness. A sickening distortion that ripped through the air. His eyes widened. It was moving too fast. He could barely keep his eyes trained on it, and it was coming straight for them.

He felt his hand burn as one of the wings on the tattoo glowed before it began to fade. He didn't process the sudden flow of power that went through him, but Altera did. An order registered in her mind, subconsciously given to her by her Master when he saw the cloaked distortion coming straight for them.

Just as it reached them, a scream ripped from Issei's throat. "SABER!"

Silver gleamed through the air, poised to cut through his neck. However, dancing lights slammed against it. A shockwave sent Issei and Asia flying through the air, hitting the soft grass on their backsides before rising to all fours. There, in the middle of the open field, was Altera, garbed in her white dress with ruby eyes locked onto those which were filled with malice.

"Any who dare harm Master shall meet their end by my blade!" she declared as she threw Assassin aside, sending him back to Freed's side. With a swipe of her blade, she aimed its tip at the two. "Prepare yourselves!"

Assassin cackled, licking his lips. "My my, what a pretty little thing you are!" he said gleefully, craning his head to look at Freed. "Say, Master? If you're taking the nun, can I have Saber? Pretty please?"

"But of course, my beloved pal~ She's all yours for the taking...right after we off that Master of her's and take his Command Seals. Then she's all ours!" Freed cackled.

The way they talked so casully about such things - Issei had seen enough hentai with r*pe scenes to know what they were talking about - made the brunette's heart sink with horror. Even more so when Assassin had mentioned Freed wanting Asia. But why? No, nevermind that...he knew how dangerous this was.

These men...they were going to try and kill them both.

"Master." Altera called. "Please leave this to me and flee."

He wanted to object to that, but the fear in his heart told him otherwise. He knew it was foolish to leave her to fight against these madmen. As much as he wanted to help her, he knew how useless he would be. After all, he knew nothing of how to fight.

Cursing, he grabbed Asia's hand and ran as fast as possible. He headed to what he thought might have been the only safe place he could think of in such a panic:

The Church.

"Hey hey hey!" Assassin shouted in dismay. "You can't leave! That's against the ru-ACK!" He was cut off as Altera appeared behind him and stabbed her blade right through his back until the tip protruded from his front.

For a moment, the Servant wondered if she had cut him down. She soon banished the thought when she felt no resistance in her thrust. A scowl made its way to her face when she noticed two blurs coming out from behind her, silver gleaming wickedly. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she twirled on her heel, creating an arc of deadly rainbow lights that cut down the two Assassins. As soon as the light slashed through them, their forms shimmered out of existence.

"Illusions." she deduced with annoyance. "According to the Master of Caster, she claimed you were of the Assassin-class. However, this reeks of the work of magic."

From somewhere, Assassin's laughter rung out, echoing in her ears. "What can I say? Perhaps I'm just greatly talented! Now then, Saber! Dance for me! Dance dance daaaaance~!"

Around her, countless copies of Assassin landed on the ground, all bearing sickening grins with their tongues hanging out, scissors in hand with the intent of slaughtering her then and there. Altera stood in the center of this horde, face calm and sharp as she readied her sword. From afar, she saw Issei and Asia running as fast as possible towards the church, Assassin's Master chasing after them.

'I must deal with this Servant quickly.' she thought. 'Before his Master can kill them!'

And so the Homonculus, granted power by the Devil Mephistopheles, began his onslaught while the Servant of the Sword stood tall, facing her foe head on.

* * *

-Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part I: END-

* * *

 _*the appearance of a bow, silent and deadly as the night sky, intercedes upon an act of brutality*_

"A Church is a place of worship. Someone as filthy as you doesn't belong here, Sellzan. So do please leave before I shoot you down."

 _*a blade's solemn vow, brandishing her sword for the sake of the person she seeks to defend with her life*_

"No matter what...I will protect you, Master!"

 _*tonight is but the prelude towards the resounding fury that is a dragon's awakening*_

"Don't you dare...touch Asia you son of a bitch!"

 _*a soul burning green shall resound the determination of a single vow*_

 **Fifth Night: Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part II**

* * *

Servant Report:

True Name: Paracelsus von Hohenheim  
Class: Caster  
Master: Sona Sitri  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Base Stats:  
-Strength: D  
-Endurance: E  
-Agility: C  
-Mana: A  
-Luck: B  
-Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:  
-Item Construction: EX  
-Territory Creation: A

Personal Skills:  
-High-Speed Incantation: A  
-Elemental: A  
-Philospher's Stone: A

Noble Phantasm: Sword of Paracelsus: A+

 **Author's Note:** To Kaiser Dragon, God-King Ghidora, Goji Fan, and Thunder Dragon: can you please stop sending me story ideas? It gets rather annoying, especially when you rant on more and more about your stories than your own thoughts on the chapter, specifically certain segments.


	5. Fifth Night

_The Holy Grail War...  
_

 _A conflict, spanning hundreds of years, as far back the 1800's. A grand tournament, devised by the Three Great Magi Houses:_

 _Einzbern._

 _Tohsaka._

 _Makiri._

 _These three created the conflict to grant one's ultimate wish. With the Einzbern Family's "Heaven's Feel," it was possible to call forth legendary souls from the Throne of Heroes. Known as "Servants," these Heroic Spirits would be the instrument of a Master's will._

 _In the Third Grail War, however, a terrible tragedy occurred within the Grail. In the following, that tragedy repeated in a blazing glory of muck and vile sins._

 _In the Fifth, the conflict was ended by the hands of Three Masters._

 _However, sixty years later...a new conflict had arisen. The Sixth Holy Grail War._

 _Issei Hyoudou, the grandson of the magi Rin Tohsaka, and the winner of the Fifth Grail War Shirou Emiya, is made the Master of the Saber-class Servant Altera. However, he is not alone. Among the Masters are the Devils:_

 _Rias Gremory, the heir to the Pillar of Gremory: Master of Lancer._

 _Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage: Master of Rider._

 _Yuuto Kiba, Knight of the Gremory household: Master of Berserker._

 _Sona Sitri, heir to the Pillar of Sitri: Master of Caster._

 _And presiding as the mediator and observer of the Sixth Grail War: Caren Hortensia, Master of Archer._

 _And so the conflict that ended sixty years ago begins once again..._

 _...in the age of man, devils, angels and gods._

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:**  
 **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Fourth Night:  
Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part II  


Issei's lungs burned as he pulled Asia away as fast as he could, his gaze settled on the church that lay ahead of him. The warm air had made his clothes rub against him uncomfortably, and his burning body was not helping matters. He was not used to running so much, especially not so intensely.

Then again, if he stopped for even a moment-

 _*bang bang, bang, bang bang bang*_

-Bullets whizzed past them. One became dangerously close to him, buzzing against his skin and burning the tiniest hairs on his cheek. A burn trail was left in its wake. Issei cringed, hand touching his cheek but never stopping. Behind them, maniacal laughter rang in their ears as loud and clear as day.

"Where do ya think you're going, you shitty brats?! Just let this onii-san cut you both to little bits! I promise it'll be painless!"

Issei highly doubt that as much as he doubted the man was sane in the least. What kind of psychopath would try and attack him in broad daylight, where a pedestrian could show up at any moment? Then he remembered that the man was also the Master of Assassin. The same man responsible for the many deaths and disappearances in Kuoh.

Just another reason why he couldn't stop running.

"I-Issei!"

"Just keep running, Asia!" he shouted over his shoulder. "We're almost there!"

He vaguely remembered how Sona said that the church, headed by the Overseer of the current Grail War, was neutral territory. Two Masters trying to kill each other were expressively forbidden here. He was hoping the man calling himself Freed Sellzan was sane enough to try and not start a fight in there.

Yet somehow, he sincerely doubted that would be the case.

Minutes later, Issei rammed his shoulder against the doors of the church, not bothering to stop and pull it open. The bullets flying behind him and Asia were flying like a madman's circus. Pulling the blonde nun with him, the brunette rushed in.

He then screamed as pain skyrocketed through his leg, falling to the floor.

"I-Issei!"

Gritting his teeth, Issei looked down. Red was seeping through the black cloth of his pants. There was a small hole where the red was coming in from. It hurt. It hurt really bad. Like something hot had just stabbed itself through his calf.

"I caught you~"

At the door, Freed poked his head out, smile lopsided and toothy. Asia recoiled in terror as Issei tried to pull himself up, limping and putting himself in between her and the psychopath in front of them.

"You know, when I got told I was getting to hunt down Saber's Master, I was expecting some badass magus. Instead, all I get is some kid." the nutjob in priest's clothing whined. "What a major letdown. I'm so sad. So sad!" Then, like a flip of a switch, his smile grew more wicked. "Say, I know a way for you to make it up to me! Why don'tcha hand over the flat sister next to you, and I promise I'll make your death nice, quick and painless! You won't feel a thing! I promise!"

Issei glared back in response. "...fuck you." was the best thing on his mind. Seriously. Those were the two words that he could bring himself to muster up in spite of everything he could possibly think of. He had quite a number of things to call the man, some more colorful than others, but nothing pissed him off more than someone telling him to die.

"Ouch! So cold! Your heart's icy, huh?"

Freed then took aim again and shot another bullet. This time, it was the shoulder. Issei let out a cry, grabbing it in a meager attempt to lessen the pain. Something hot was burning inside. Something scathing. He could feel his flesh sizzling. What the hell kind of bullets were these?

"Light Bullets are my specialty." Freed cackled. "When they hit a Shitty Devil, they squirm and squeal like pigs and bitches, but when you hit 'em with a human punching bag, it burns like a motherfucker!"

"S-stop this!" Asia cried, too terrified to even move. She wanted to ease Issei's pain, but Freed watched them both like a hawk. In spite of his madness, there was keen awareness. He was waiting for either one of them to make a move. "Please! Aren't you a man of the cloth?!"

" _HAH_?!" Somehow, Asia's words riled him. His eyebrow vanished into his bangs while a look of disgust marred his features. "Are you shittin' me here, Sister?! Do I look like a pussy who spreads his ass for God Almighty to fuck? Fuck. That. Shit. As far as I'm concerned, God can go suck my cock!" He paused. Then a disturbing smile touched his face. "Or, if God's some super hot bitch, I'll just find a way to chain her right up and fuck her like a whore!"

"Y-you..." Issei hissed. "You're nuts!"

"Oooh, thank you for noticing, Shitty Master!"

 _'This is bad..._ ' Issei thought. His eyes roamed the interior of the church. There must be something - anything - for him to use and fight back. He didn't care what it was. A wooden stick. A knife. Anything. Slowly, Freed began to approach. Footsteps echoing in the chamber. _'C'mon, think, Ise! There must be something you can do!'_

"So, what'll it be, Shitty Master? A bullet to the crotch next? Or a bullet to your head?"

 _'Think! Think dammit!'_

Then the answer came to him, plain as day. That was right. How could he possibly forget? He already had something up his sleeve. Something that could be put to good use.

"Not gonna answer?" Freed asked. "Okay, then! I'll decide for you! I'll take that flat nun behind you, fuck her right in front of you, then kill you! How's that sound?"

Issei's eyes narrowed. From inside his chest, power started to swell. His left hand felt like it was on fire. Compared to the earlier sensation, when Assassin had him dead to rights, it was different. His whole hand started to throb.

"Here's my answer."

 _ **[Boost!]**_

A red and green flash encompassed his left hand. The red light wrapped around it and formed into a scaly-red gauntlet with sharp claws and golden spikes. In the center was the green light, forming into a gemstone embedded into the back of the hand.

"Don't you dare..."

Freed blinked, then jumped back. "H-hey! The fuck?!"

"Touch Asia you son of a bitch!"

With surprising speed, in spite of his leg begging and screaming for him to stop in agonizing pain, Issei lunged at Freed.

The white haired priest tried to raise his gun to blow the bastard's brains out, but Issei's arm shot out and pushed the gun away before curling his armored covered hand into a fist and smashed it dead center in Freed's face.

The former Exorcist flew from the strike and crashed into a wall.

The power behind such a strike almost came as a surprise. That sort of strength did not belong to a human, even if his hand was armored. However, the rush of power in his systems told him otherwise. His hand was shaking from the impact of metal meeting flesh and bone. Such a powerful blow felt as if it had nearly broken his arm. The rush of adrenaline faded shortly, however, as he soon as the strength fled from his legs and crumbled to the floor.

"I-Issei!"

Asia immediately rushed to his side. She was quick to press her hands against his leg and shoulder, a beautiful green light flowing from her touch. Issei hissed as he felt the burning sensation grow worse. Then it subsided. The pain was beginning to dull and fade away. He looked at Asia, eyes wide in shock. Then he looked back at his damaged limbs. The hole was beginning to sow itself up, flesh piecing itself back together.

"A-Asia... You-?"

"Owwwieeeee~! Son of a motherfucking bitch that hurts!" Freed's cry brought their attention back to him as he pulled himself out of the wall. There was blood leaking from his forehead and his face showed a cross between anger and annoyance. "God dammit all! Where'd you get that hand of yours?! The boss said nothing about that piece of shit?! Okay, you know what? Fuck this!" He raised his hand, showing off the red sigils carved into his hand, which fittingly resembled a stylized skull with a spear run through its head and a snake curling around where the jaw should have been. "Assassin! Get your ass-"

Before he could finish, an arrow of pure white light was sent flying and nearly pierced his head. Stunned, all three parties looked up and found a woman sitting above the rafters, dressed in white with a bizarre bow in hand. Her purple pigtails floated in the breeze, framing her face while her eyes remained trained on Freed, unblinking.

"That is as far as you go, Freed Sellzan." a new voice, one that did not belong to the woman in the rafters, called as footsteps echoed in the chamber. Stepping out from the shadows was a mature woman with snow white hair and golden eyes, dressed in black with a white shawl over her shoulders and a gaze that sent frigid chills down the brunette's spine. "Continue this any longer, and the next arrow will find itself a lovely home in your brain."

"Eeeeh?! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Caren Hortensia. Overseer of the Sixth Holy Grail War."

Issei blinked. This was the woman tasked with overseeing the war? _'She...looks like she's at least in her late thirties.'_ he thought. _'I know that makes her older than me, but...'_ He then took notice of the red markings on her hand and then looked back at the woman in the rafters. ' _Wait a second... Is-is she a Master too?! She's in charge of the war and she's a participant?! How's that supposed to work?!'_

Apparently, Freed shared his thoughts. "What fresh hell's this shit?" he demanded. "Why's a Master in charge of looking after a War where people get to slaughter each other?! That's cheatin'!"

"Let's just say I have more priveleges than you ever could, pompous fool." Hortensia snorted. "Now, as you were so kind enough to tell Saber's Master, allow me to give you two choices. You either walk out of here...or you die in here."

A small touched her lips.

It was anything but kind.

"Do please choose the first. We've only just cleaned up this place. Your blood will only make us need to clean it again."

The madman of a Master scowled. "You...really are a bitch, ain'tcha?"

"You just now noticed?"

"A Church is a place of worship." the woman in the rafters spoke up, her voice soft and like music to one's ears but with a sharp undertone that made Issei feel as if there was a blade at his neck. "Someone as filthy as you doesn't belong here, Sellzan. So do please leave before I shoot you down. We won't ask again."

The psychopath glared at her in anger in annoyance. As much as he hated to admit it...he was up against the wall here. He could call for Assassin, but the Archer up above would shoot faster than he could speak.

He could try and take the nun...but the result would be the same.

 _'What a pain...'_ Freed groaned. _'The boss ain't gonna be happy, but I ain't stickin' around!'_

"Oi, Shitty Master!" Issei's eyes blazed as the madman glared at him, aiming a finger at him while he pulled something from his pocket. "You better be ready for when I come for your ass! I'm gonna tear your arm off and then shove it straight up your ass, ya hear?!"

Before the brunette could respond, Freed slammed something to the floor, which shattered and released a blinding light. Hortensia and Archer were barely affected as they could clearly see him making an escape. Issei and Asia, however, were left blinded by the harsh light. It lasted only three seconds before it faded. Once it did, they lowered their arms to find Freed no longer present.

"I truly do detest idiots like him." Hortensia said with a small hostile tone. "How in the world the Vatican thought he was a man of the cloth, I will never understand." The woman then sighed and approached the two. Issei was still left slightly on guard, however, eyes trained on the marking on her hand. Slowly, he inched himself between the overseer and Asia. The blonde was confused by that action, not sure why Issei would be trying to protect her from someone that just saved them. Hortensia, however, smiled. "It seems you understand your role as a Master, it seems. Good. I had feared you would be soft like your grandfather."

Issei was momentarily stunned. "H-how do you know-?!"

"We met a long time ago in Fuyuki." the overseer replied before looking at Asia. "You are Asia Argento, formerly a holy maiden of the Vatican Church, correct? I am Caren Hortensia. I am the overseer of the Sixth Holy Grail War and the current caretaker of this rickety old place. You've come here seeking asylum, yes?"

"Y-yes." The blonde nun nodded before bowing. "I-I'll be under your care..."

Issei, taken off guard, looked back at Asia and then at Hortensia. When realization came to him, his eyes widened.

"...eh?!"

* * *

"...annoying bug. Vanish!"

Streams of light slashed through the phantoms that had gathered around the warrior princess, her sword never relenting and never wavering. Rather than blood or watch as the phantom's began to break away into particles of ephemeral light, they simply warped and faded away from existence. Proof that all they were was simply illusions.

To a bystander, it would look as if Altera was dancing yet at the same time performing a massacre. There were hundreds of phantom copies of Assassin, but they were pitifully weak. She didn't know if it was because they weren't real or if this was Assassin's true strength. Regardless, however, they were pitifully weak. And weak opponents were cut down without resistance by her blade. One by one, the phantoms were slain and cut apart. She would not stop moving. She was like a machine, acting methodically and with pinpoint precision.

The ultimate killing machine.

What else was there to say about one who brought destruction?

"Hiii~ You're not bad, Saber-chan!" Assassin's voice called out from his hiding place. "You destroyed over two hundred of my phantoms! You must be strong! You don't even look tired!"

Two phantoms came up from behind, scissors ready to lop off her head. With a spin, her foot slammed straight into their heads and threw them to the ground where they soon disappeared. "I grow tired of this farce." she spat. "Reveal yourself so I can take your head from your shoulders, coward."

"So tempting~ But I think I like taking your head better!"

A presence suddenly manifested behind her. She caught the gleam of sharp blades from the corner of her eye.

Her body moved clockwise, her sword leaving behind a trail of light that seemingly bended and curved like a whip, burning through air and cutting down another illusion of Assassin. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance, half-tempted to unleash her Noble Phantasm here. However, that was unwise. More importantly, foolish. Especially when her Master was so close in the vicinity. She also believed he wouldn't want innocent people dying in the crossfire as well.

Instead, she settled for something else. Sucking in a breath, her eyes seemingly began to burn with intensity. Her sword's brilliant light grew. A defined shape suddenly became sporadic and furious. Around her, the very air began to burn from the power her sword was unleashing. At this range, no one should be harmed. Well, except for the local plant life and the trees. But those could easily be replaced by human hands. Or perhaps not.

After all, they've never been scarred by the power of Mars.

"Don't think so~!" Assassin's cheer rung as his illusions leaped into the air together, scissors primed to cut her to ribbons. Purple mist shrouded their forms, warping them and becoming more demonic. The true power of the Servant in question. However, it was futile opposition.

Saber stared at her opponent and found him wanting.

 _"...begone."_

Then she swung.

A burst of blazing energy erupted forth and tore into the crazed Assassin in midair. The Servant screamed in agony and...what was presumed to be slight pleasure, as the blast burned him.

In seconds, the light from the slash consumed everything. In another second, it faded and showed its devastation. Trees were scorched, leaves incinerated and reduced to nothing, not even ash. The ground was scarred beyond all recognition. Even the sky seemed to burn for a moment.

And Altera stood alone, not a single illusion to be found.

"...he got away." she said after a moment, lips curved into a small scowl. "How annoying. Even though he is a Servant of the Knife, he acts more of a Caster. Who could he be?" She paused for a moment, as if debating this before she softly shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter. Even if he knows magecraft, he will fall by my hand. I will destroy him."

She then turned her attention back to the Church. Hopefully, her Master and that girl had successfully housed themselves within and eluded Assassin's Master. She rushed to the building and reached the front door in a matter of seconds. She broke the door down and looked for Issei.

"Master, are you alright?!"

"Ah. The Saber is here."

Altera tensed. Moments later, she summoned her sword to her side again, aimed directly at the Servant standing next to her Master and the white-haired woman beside her. Once she did, Issei panicked and got between them. "Whoa, h-hold on a second! Saber, stop!"

"Master, that woman is-"

"Archer! I Know! And if it wasn't for her, me and Asia would be dead!"

"Even so, she is still a potential threat." Altera stated, never wavering in her stance.

"Saber, it's okay! Yes, she is a master, but that woman is also the Overseer!"

Altera faltered for a moment. "What?"

"Your Master is correct." the white-haired woman stated. "I am Caren Hortensia. The Overseer of the Sixth Holy Grail War. If you don't like it, then that's your problem."

Altera's eyes narrowed. "You-"

"Intending on disobeying your Master? He's already wasted one Command Seal just to force you out of Astral form and increase your power by a small margin. It would have taken you exactly 4.23 seconds to emerge out of Astral form in that scenario. By then, Issei Hyoudou would have been dead on the spot." A small smirk formed on Caren's lips as she stepped forward, practically begging for Altera to take a swing at her. "I would have thought the Sabers would defend and listen to their master's wishes. You could kill me here, but such an act will label both you and by extension your Master as targets by the Church and be targeted. Alternatively, he could use a Command Spell to stop you, but doing so would leave him with only one more Seal. Do you wish to take that risk, Saber?"

No response. Then, Altera frowned. "...you have a sharp tongue for a priest."

"It just so happens to run in the family." Caren shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been told my father was the same."

Altera clucked her tongue and dismissed the blade, stepping away from the woman. She then turned to Issei and breathed a sigh of relief. There were a few tears in his outfit, slightly stained in blood, but any wounds he might have had were nowhere to be found. They looked to be healed. Perhaps there was some truth to this?

"So..." Issei started rather sheepishly. "Is the clown dead?"

"Sadly, no. He escaped before I had the chance."

"A shame." Caren remarked. "All Masters have been given orders to eliminate Freed Sellzan and his Servant. He's becoming quite the danger."

"So I've noticed..." Issei murmured, rubbing his shoulder. Then he paused. "Wait...when you say eliminate, do you mean...?"

"Kill? Yes. I do." Caren said casually.

"But...why? I mean, can't you just arrest him or take his command seals, or something?!"

"You naive boy...it is impossible. To take part in this Grail War is to risk your life in battle. Furthermore, the actions Freed Zelzan has committed put the exposure of the supernatural at risk. As such, he is a threat that must be eliminated." Her golden eyes eyes sharpened, causing Issei to shudder beneath his gaze. "Additionally, Freed Sellzan has murdered innocents. Bystanders, civilians. People who've never had anything to do with our world. His actions will inevitably draw attention toward the Clock Tower and Magi in general due to his affiliation with the Grail War. As such, he must be put down like the crazed dog he is."

Issei wanted to argue. He was fine fighting someone, even if it scared him. He would fight if it meant he could possibly protect his family and his friends, however idiotic and annoying they could be. But...to kill someone? To actually kill a man? That was...god, what he could possible say to that?! There was no way he could do that! Even if what Caren said was true and Freed was a madman that needed to be stopped, he didn't think he would be able to follow through. Yes, Freed was insane. Yes, he was a madman. Yes, he needed to be killed. But could he actually do that? Take someone's life? In words, yes it might sound easy.

But in the reality of things? No. It wasn't easy.

"If you're content with stopping things here, then be my guest." Caren said as she noticed his hesitation. "After all, four other Masters in this town, including myself, are willing to end that man's life."

Altera's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were the Overseer."

"Yes, but the Holy Grail War is suspended because of it's nature, yes?" she retorted with a smirk. "Therefore, there is a loophole to be abused."

Archer giggled as she and her Master took their leave, taking the time to bow before the duo before joining Caren. Just as they were to vanish into the back of the Church, Issei called out. "W-wait! What about Asia? What will happen to her?"

"She will be in our care." she answered without missing a beat. "Miss Argento was excommunicated by the Vatican Church for having healed a Devil in their territory. However, such an action was due to corruption in the ranks. If she was treated unfairly, it is only fair we investigate the matter." There was a brief pause as she stopped, as if contemplating something. "There is another reason, of course."

"And what's that?"

"None of your business, I'm afraid."

Altera glowered. "Why you-"

"H-hey! Saber!" Issei quickly stopped her before she could attempt anything. While he wasn't the least bit happy about Caren's vague explanation...he would accept it. Asia was safe, at least.

 _'Still...excommunicated? For healing a Devil?'_

From what he understood by what he heard, Caren had more or less told him that Asia, a servant of the church, had chosen to heal a Devil. An enemy of Heaven. Was it voluntary? Or did she do it against her will?

He was curious...but for now, he'd settle for her safety.

For now.

* * *

"Assassin and his Master attacked the Church?!" Rias all but yelled as calmly as she possibly could, nearly rising from her chair while she stared at Sona incredulously. "You must be joking!"

"I'm not." her friend answered her with a smooth tone, though it was clear by her expression that even she had a hard time accepting this information. "My Familiar confirmed it. More importantly, Hyoudou-kun and Saber were present and fought with Freed as well. It seems that Freed was chasing after a nun that had recently arrived here in town. Why, I don't know. But he was willing to fight in neutral territory as far as Masters and Servants are concerned."

Rias stared, blue eyes still wide before she slumped, palming her forehead. "He truly is insane." she muttered. "I know that he was excommunicated because of his personality and actions, but...he must be mad. Attacking Neutral Territory and home base to the overseer of the War? Forget the Vatican. The Clock Tower would be hunting him down to the ends of the earth!"

"Indeed. Obviously, we underestimated how chaotic he would be."

"And he was chasing after a nun?" Sona nodded. "Who is she? An aid for Hortensia?"

Sona shook her head as she produced a manila folder, handing it to Rias. "I had to ask a few favors, courtesy of onee-sama...but this is what we have." Rias accepted the folder and opened it. Inside were documents and papers, each containing information regarding the blonde holy woman in question. Her photograph had her in her typical clothes, blonde hair spilling out beneath her hood and beautiful, innocent emerald eyes staring back, complete with a smile that showed only gentleness and kindness. Nothing more and nothing less. "Asia Argento. She's 17-years-old and was a former member of the Vatican Church. She's in possession of a Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing. A powerful artifact, capable of healing all manner of wounds. Barring missing organs, of course."

"It says here she was excommunicated." Rias frowned. "For healing a Devil that was found in their territory. Do we know who it was?"

"No, but onee-sama believes it could have been the heir to the House of Astaroth."

Rias blinked. "Diodora Astaroth?" she questioned, earning a nod. "I overheard him mentioning at Millicus' Birthday Party that he was going to be taking a trip to Italy. Why would he be in Church territroy?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him. Regardless, when this fact was discovered, the Bishops decided that a Sacred Gear that could heal Devils as well was nothing short of heresy and she was branded a witch. Following that, she was excommunicated. However, there was the possibility that the Bishops were corrupted. Currently, there's an investigation going on. And it is spearheaded by an Executor from the Black Sect."

The last bit sparked intrigue in the Gremory Heiress. An Executor of the Black Sect? That means things must be serious. If the investigation proves to up yield substantial evidence...then arias felt no pity for those Bishops, despite her obvious background.

They would be lucky if there were even any remains left.

"Who's the Executor?" she couldn't help but ask with some curiosity. Whoever the Executor in question might be, the Bishops might be lucky.

Sona's face said otherwise, as if she knew they were already damned.

"The Executor...is Kiriya Kotomine."

That was it. Those Bishops were already damned. Kiriya Kotomine, also known as the Nightmare of the Black Sect. He is their strongest Executor, specializing in black keys and close combat. He has never failed a mission since his induction.

He was also extremely precise and thorough in his work.

Lancer snorted. "I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards."

"Oh?" Rias quirked an eyebrow. "Even though they are a fellow believer of God, Lancer?"

"Simply because I believe in God does not mean I have devoted myself to him. Were I summoned by a human Master and in my home country, perhaps." he admitted. "However, my Master is a Devil. Whereas my more saner self would perhaps reject the legend casted upon us by the eyes of humans, I have accepted it. Of course, I have not embraced it, either."

"Of course not." Rias smiled. "After all, you had me promise to never use your Noble Phantasm. Not even as a last resort."

"But of course." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground. "I do not ever...ever...wish to revert to that accursed state molded by the minds of foolish, ignorant humans. It is because of them my legend was tarnished."

"And I understand. As a Gremory, I will uphold my promise to you."

"And I thank you for that, my bride."

Rias' eyebrow twitched. "...you know how I hate being called that."

"Perhaps that's the reason why he does it, Rias." Sona suggested, smiling in amusement at the relationship between the two.

To her understanding behind Lancer's summons, there were two variants. One was a Vlad Tepes who was called into the world and embracing his legend as a vampire. A bloodthirsty demon who impaled all who dared to stand against him. Another was the Vlad Tepes who was called into the world in Wallachia, where he was remembered fondly as a warrior and a hero. One who rejected the legend of Dracula, which people had begun to associate with him over the years. His current state was a mix of the two. He was Vlad Tepes, but a variant who accepted his legend, molded by human hands as a vampire, but he rejected it for the same reason his more heroic counterpart did. It was unsightly and filthy.

And it was the only reason why he accepted Rias as his Master, despite being a Devil. Monsters accept other monsters, after all. Not only that, both had a deep wish to be remembered only as themselves, not by what others perceived them.

"In the meantime, do we know where Freed and Assassin have gone?"

At this time, Caster, who had remained silent, regretfully shook his head. "Sadly, we do not. However, yours and Lady Gremory's peerages' Familiars are currently surveying the city in search of him. If anything happens, we will know."

* * *

"Owowooooow..." Assassin moaned as he rubbed his back. "Saber was so mean, Master~! She tried to vaporize me!"

"I know how you feel, old buddy. That overseer bitch tried to turn me into a pin cushion!" Freed complained. He was definitely aware of the killing intent those two bitches were giving him. At the mere memory of such, he scowled and turned to Kokabiel, who sat lavishly in a rather finely decorated chair, flipping through the pages of a book in his hand. "And you, you old cuckhold son of a bitch! You never told me that Overseer bitch was a Master, either!" He roared in anger as he pulled at the roots of his hair, kicking the wall repeatedly so hard that it nearly gave way. "Dammit dammit dammiiiiiiit! Saber's brat of a Master had a Sacred Gear too! Fucking hell! I thought he nearly ripped off my jaw with that lucky hit!"

"...are you done with your temper tantrum?" Kokabiel asked with almost disinterest. "If you are, then you should know it would have made no different if I had told you that Caren Hortensia was Archer's Master. You would have tried to kill her as well. If not worse."

"Not my point, old man!" the madman hissed. "Now what am I supposed to do?! Those Shitty Devils and their Servants are gonna be on my ass faster than you can say fuck!"

Kokabiel smirked. "You don't have to worry." he said, flipping through another page. Freed and Assassin looked at one another in confusion before looking at the Cadre who's grin grew wider. "I've taken the necessary precautions. Tonight, I expect you to retrieve Asia Argento's Twilight Healing."

"And how do you expect me to do that? I don't got a fucking army."

"You do now."

Freed stared at the Fallen before he cocked his head. "...say what now?"

"You will be fighting five to six Masters at once. Naturally, you will need a sizable force to fight them. Thankfully, the only real threats are Saber and Lancer. The other four Servants should be easy."

Freed snorted. He didn't know much about Servants, other than that they were a bunch of badass motherfuckers who could kill your ass in so many ways, it wasn't funny. Hell, take a look at his awesome Assassin buddy! He killed his own maker in a hundred ways before he finally ended the fucker's life! Seriously! And now his boss was telling him to go to war with so many asskickers? With what kind of army? Fallen Angels? Exorcists?!

...ah, who the fuck was he kidding?! All he had to do was just kill the Masters, right? Without a fuck buddy to keep their mana supplied, a Servant was pretty much worthless without 'em! They would be starved and die off in seconds! He just needed to get the Servants and Masters separated!

"Okay, big man...what sort of army do you got for me?"

* * *

"T-thank you so much for looking after me, Sister Hortensia." Asia bowed deeply in gratitude as Archer handed her a cup of tea. "I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble!"

Caren smiled thinly as she sat across from Asia, pulling the chair out from the table before placing herself on top of it. "Believe me, little girl, it is hardly any trouble." she told her. "If anything, I should be thanking you for alleviating me of my boredom."

"Boredom?"

"Oh, yes." Archer giggled. "Master gets so bored when all she does is paperwork and observing the war from here. I am Archer, by the way. Servant to Caren Hortensia. A pleasure to meet you, Asia Argento."

"O-oh, no! The pleasure is mine, Lady Archer!"

"So polite..." The petite female smiled in amusement. "Such a pity that she is dragged into all of this."

"Indeed." Caren nodded in agreement. "Fortunately, that troublesome child is currently investigating the matter, and should turn up results quite soon." Though she half-expected the decision to remain in-effect. True, despite Twilight Healing's requirement for one to be of pure heart and that it was purposely designed to heal all manner of beings, the decision to excommunicate Asia Argento would likely remain for a while. Much like a court decision, it was quite difficult to overturn it. It wasn't impossible to say, but it was hard to accomplish. Very hard.

At least the consolation prize would be those Bishops' heads on a silver platter. The boy was quite good at such things.

"So then, little girl...how was your brief stay with the Grigori?"

"V-very well, actually. Lady Raynare treated me kindly before I was told that I would be placed under the care of the Grail War's overseer."

 _'Kindly, hm?'_ Caren thought in dry humor. _'More like putting up a facade so she could see your face and hope shattered once she tore your Sacred Gear from your heart.'_

Well, in the end. It didn't really matter. Raynare and her accomplices were dead. No sense in telling the girl something unnecessary. Now, all that is left to be done is to figure out what to do with the young nun.

Caren looked at her hand, which held the tea cup nervously. The marking was faded, almost resembling a bruise, but it was otherwise proof.

A Command Seal.

 _'It seems that child's information was correct. So, there will be more than the standard seven. Mah, how troubling. Keeping track of seven Servants and Masters is hard enough, but 14? Or more?'_

Was this how her father felt when he was tasked with supervising the Fifth Holy Grail War? As screwed up as it was? True, seven was the norm, but a few of the Servants and the events that transpired were anything but normal. From a false Assassin to a second one being spawned, even if it was a true Assassin by all rights. And of course the irregularity that was the corrupted Grail nearly manifesting in the world as "All the Evils in the World." Her lips threatened to become a smile at that particular memory.

 _'I should give that woman a call. Perhaps to catch up on old times.'_ The smile then threatened to become a Cheshire-like grin. _'And then some...'_

* * *

"A-Achoo!" Somewhere in the Southeast, a woman dressed in a black suit with red hair sneezed violently, nearly throwing herself from her chair and dropping her strawberry cheesecake. Sniffling, she wiped away the snot with a napkin before frowning. "This chill down my back...is Hortensia talking about me?"

 ** _'Probably._** ' a male voice in the back of her head called back. Strangely, the woman's left arm developed a soft blue glow as bizarre markings became visible in the gap between the cuff of her shirt and the black glove she wore. _**'She's in Kuoh, right? Supervising that new Grail War?'**_

"Yep. And I'm staying as far away from that crap as possible." the woman stated firmly as she took a bite of her cake, noting how its flavor was a bit off, but otherwise still tasty. "Especially with what she dragged me into twelve years ago."

The voice snickered. _ **'I thought that was pretty damn funny.'**_

"Only you would think so, Avenger."

* * *

Issei could not sleep. It was maybe 11 or 12 at night, yet no matter how long he closed his eyes and dreamed of boobs and sexiness, he found himself unable to fall unconscious into the beautiful world of dreams. Instead, all he could do was stare up at the ceiling with mixed feelings.

"...are you still thinking about what the Overseer said, Ise?" Altera asked as she materialized next to him, a concerned look on her face. "I its about Assassin and his Master, you don't have to get involved. That Gremory woman and her peerage are probably already hunting for him. We don't have to go looking for him."

Issei sighed. "I know, Altera." he said. "But...I still think it's wrong. Freed's crazy. No, scratch that. He deserves to be locked up in a basement twenty feet underneath the crazy house. But killing him?"

"Sometimes, Master, you don't have a choice but to kill someone."

"I know. I know..."

He's been told this by multiple people. The Devils, his aunt, and now the overseer. Even now, with all this craziness, he thought he was in some sort of realistic dream.

But this was reality.

He could follow Altera's suggestion and not get involved...but what then? What was he supposed to do? He never wanted to become involved in this war in the first place. He should have just forfeited his Command Seals. That way, he could just live a normal life. Sona had even suggested that to him. He was a normal person. He shouldn't have to get involved in such affairs. There was no place for him here on this chaotic battlefield.

 _'But, then...'_

He turned over and stared at Altera. The amazon warrior blinked before her cheeks turned bright red beneath his intense gaze.

 _'I am...the Great King. I am destruction itself, falling like a star to crush all those beneath. Thus, I ask of you... Are you worthy of being my Master?'_

Such words, while carried with power and authority befitting one of the most powerful classes to his understanding, were also laced with such sadness that it did not suit her. She was a perfection of beauty, grace and power. That much he knew. So, why...?

 _'Why did she look so sad?'_

"Ku...s-so unfair, Master..." Issei blinked, returning to reality to find a very bashful Altera unable to meet his gaze. Her cheeks were steadily turning more red and was tapping her index fingers together. "I-if you stare at me in such a way..."

 _'Eh? Was I staring at her that hard?'_

"S-sorry." He quickly averted his gaze. He didn't mean to stare. He just got lost in thought.

Strangely, Altera seemed almost disappointed, but otherwise looked quite embarrassed.

Issei looked back up at the ceiling, recalling the chaotic events that happened today. Absent-mindedly, he rubbed his shoulder. He almost felt as if he could still feel the burning white bullet that Freed had put in there. The wound was gone and the bullet was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't even any scar tissue when he had bathed.

 _'Asia-chan healed my wound with that light...'_ he thought, remembering the warm, welcoming emerald glow that fell from her hands. _'What was that? Magecraft? Or a Sacred Gear?'_

Asia Argento. The main reason why he couldn't sleep.

She always a nun who was transferred here recently, yet she was caught up in all of that insanity. He was worried for her. While he could see he was safe with the Overseer, something about her rubbed him the wrong way. He just couldn't tell what. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. She was a stranger. He never met her before. But something about her just seemed so...different. As if there was a mystery that he couldn't quite figure out.

Issei knew he shouldn't get involved with her further. She was already safe. After all, she was with the overseer of the Grail War. It was pretty much the safest place to be, especially with a nutjob like Freed running around.

So...why was he still so troubled?

"...ah, screw it." he eventually groaned and pulled himself. "Can't go to sleep, so what the hell?"

"Master?"

"Come on, Altera. Let's pay Asia-chan a visit."

* * *

Off to the far distance, stretching out into the horizon, Freed couldn't help but whistle as he looked up at the wide array of soldiers. Many were garbed in dark armaments, pitch black feathery wings stretching out from their backs and spears of light forged in their hands. Others were human, garbed in black robes and swords of light.

"Master!" Assassin giggled, dancing around like a madman. "Look look look~! SO MANY KILLERS!"

"I think I'm in love, old buddy..." Freed grinned. "Fuck. I think I'm getting erect. And all this! Just to take a nun! Best. Fucking job. EVER."

Kokabial laughed. "I'm glad you approve. While they are nowhere on par with a Servant, they make up for that in sheer numbers." he stated. "Do remember the plan. My forces will attack the Devils and separate them. Your job is to take the girl. Alive. Fail, and I will have your head on a pike."

"Ohohoho~ Don't you worry, Boss man!" the madman smirked. "Consider that little fuck doll yours!" He turned around and looked at his Servant. "C'mon, Assassin! It's time for a PARTY!"

Unknown to the citizens of Kuoh, the small city would soon become a horrible battleground.

Tonight, the ceasefire would end.

 **Tonight...the Holy Grail War begins.**

* * *

-Dragon Emperor's Cry - Part II: END-

* * *

 _*the curtain is pulled back to reveal a drama. a prelude to the conflicts that are to come*_

"I am a follower of god, like yourselves. However...Fallen Angels are no idols of worship. They are but mere slabs of meat for my stakes. Why don't you all join them? ...Kazikli Bey!"

 _*the servant that hides in the shadows laughs in the slaughter while a sword cuts through the darkness*_

"Mephistopheles. A mere puppet. That is all you are. I won't settle for cutting your strings. I will destroy you. Now, allow me to show you... Photon Ray."

 _*the sparks that ignite a war are lit and become enlightened, creating an epilogue of new beginnings*_

"I ask you, Sister... Are you my Master?"

 _*the day slowly fades away...and once more, the night returns*_

 **Sixth Night: Maiden Battle**


	6. Sixth Night

_The Holy Grail War. A conflict that has spanned for over two hundred years. Seven individuals known as Masters are chosen, each given a legendary soul from the ages of yore.  
_ _The prize? To have your ultimate wish granted.  
_ _Devils and humans take part in this grand conflict, though neither side has ignited the spark.  
_ _Issei Hyoudou, Master of Saber, continues to wander in pursuit of answers behind his participation.  
_ _Rias Gremory, Master of Lancer and King of her Peerage, awaits for when the War begins alongside her Servant and her fellow Devils.  
_ _Kiba Yuuto, Master of Berserker and Knight of Gremory, serves faithfully while his heart smolders for the dark future of revenge.  
_ _Akeno Himejima, Master of Rider and Queen of Gremory, stands by her King while awaiting the inevitable conflict that will soon arrive.  
_ _Caren Hortensia, Master of Archer, serves as Overseer of the Sixth Holy Grail War.  
_ _Sona Sitri, Master of Caster, also awaits for the war to begin with trepidation.  
_ _Freed Sellzan, Master of Assassin, begins his assault and ignites the first battle of this grand battle royal.  
_ _However, the night of this maiden battle will bring forth an unprecedented change. Whatever change it shall bring, it will send ripples across the future.  
_ _For tonight...the Holy Grail War begins!_

* * *

 **Fate/stay night:  
** **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Sixth Night:  
Maiden Battle

Caren had not been surprised in the least when she discovered him outside her door. Altera remained as silent and as intimidating as always, watching the overseer and her Servant like a hawk as the woman led him inside, bringing him to a table and heading to the back to prepare tea. The Servant of the Sword was tense, carefully taking in her surroundings while she stood guard. Though Issei had protested, she refused to enter Astral Form in fear he may endeanger himself. She wasn't going to budge on this matter. She did agree to wait outside the room, however.

She wished she had joined her Master shortly after when Archer had attempted to make small talk with her.

"So...you're Master couldn't resist visiting the nun, am I correct?" She asked.

Altera remained silent. She refused to divulge any information to another servant, even if she did belong to the Overseer. Besides, when the war began, Archer would become her enemy. And when that time came, she would end her. That was all she was capable of, and it was what she was good at. Extremely so. Besides, she had no reason to even speak with with the Servant whatsoever.

Archer pouted. "The silent type. It figures." she huffed as she kicked her legs, sitting atop one of the beams overhead. "I guess your Master used a catalyst to summon you, otherwise you'd be just as perverted as he is." Immediately, red eyes locked onto her with fingers twitching, tempted to summon her sword. "It's quite easy to see, really. Especially if you have eyes like mine. You know, he really needs to learn how to be subtle when staring at Master's posterior." Archer then sighed, shaking her head. "He has a cute face, but that personality of his needs some work."

Altera remained silent, as much as she wanted to bite back against the woman. Instead, she resigned herself to her position.

She would not give her the satisfaction of reacting to her words.

"So you remain silent still. Very well then." She sighed. "What boring company."

In her mind, Altera sighed. _'I hope Master has better luck...'_

* * *

"Here you go." Caren placed two cups, each filled with tea: one for Issei and for herself before she took her seat. "So then, what brings you here, Hyoudou-kun? Come to pray?" She gave a coy smile as she took a drink of her own tea. "Or perhaps confessing a lecherous sin?"

"Neither, actually..." He responded as he looked away. Why did she have to add that second part. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I wound visit Asia."

Caren hummed while she leaned back, tilting her head. "Let me guess... You couldn't sleep because either A: you wanted to thank her for fixing you up, or B: why a nun like her would be coming to a horrible church such as this?"

"A little of both, actually." Issei didn't really want to be suspicious of Asia. She looked quite kind and gentle, if he was being honest. Then again, he once thought the same of Raynare before she revealed her true nature. "And I was a bit curious. That light she used... Was that magecraft?"

"No, it was not." The woman shook her head. "It was due to a Sacred Gear, similar to the one in your arm." Issei glanced down to his left hand. So Asia had a Sacred Gear that could heal people? That was pretty amazing. "It is called Twilight Healing. It is a Sacred Gear designed to heal all living beings. However, it is unable to cure diseases or restore lost limbs."

"Of course, it can reconnect severed limbs. Restoring lost organs is also a lost cause." Caren stopped very briefly, taking a drink from her own tea and sighing in wonder, noting how amazingly she had done this time before continuing. "Argento was once revered as a Holy Maiden by the Vatican because of this amazing power. A literal gift from God. She was but an orphan when she was found, abandoned and lost to the elements and left to die by her own birth parents. When the Church took her in, she was raised by their religion. Twilight Healing, no sooner had it manifested, had brought the Church great prestige. In a sense, they used the poor girl to bolster themselves while she did so simply because it was her calling."

Issei frowned in distaste. He never considered himself religious. In fact, he was rather bored of it, especially with how much Shidou's parents rambled on and on about it. However, hearing how the Church had more or less used Asia for their own purposes and increase their reputation made him uncomfortable. _'For some House of God and believers of the Lord, they sure are greedy.'_ he thought, not missing the dramatic irony in that statement as he drank from his cup. "So then... If the Vatican valued her, why'd she get sent here? I mean, the church here hasn't been used in years. Don't really see the point in fixing it when the Overseer hasn't."

"How rude." Caren huffed. "I've been fixing it. It's merely a slow job. As you said, it hasn't been used in forever. To answer your question, however, she wasn't sent here to maintain it. She was sent here by the Grigori to be used by Raynare and her cohorts."

At the mention of Raynare, Issei felt his body run cold. Had he been holding his cup and bringing it to his lips, it would have shattered to the floor. Instead, it nearly tipped over from its saucer as he stared at Caren, slaw-jawed. "W-what...?"

"One day, Argento was found healing a Devil in Vatican Territory. When it became clear that Twilight Healing could heal not only humans, but also Devils and possibly other supernatural creatures, the bishops in charge accused her of being a witch and Twilight Healing a heretical Sacred Gear. Not long after, she was excommunicated. She was only recently taken in by the Grigori."

"But...that's fucking bullshit!" Issei stood up from his chair in a rage. "All because she healed a Devil, those bastards kicked her out?!"

"Unfortunately, that is simply how corrupt the Vatican has become today. Fortunately though...an Executor of the Church's Black Sect is thoroughly investigating the matter." Caren responded coolly. "Although, it appears highly unlikely for Argento's sentence to be receded given the finality of her judgment. If it's any consolation, when the Executor finds sufficient evidence, the bishops responsible will face retribution."

Issei gritted his teeth, hands curled into fists. Caren's answer did little to satisfy him. He didn't know why, but hearing how Asia had been excommunicated after being put on a pedestal and used for personal gain sickened him. The idea just set him off. He felt his hand run hot, though it was not from a Command Seal. Rather, it came from instead the soft green glow in his hand. His anger must have showed on his face, as when he managed to calm down somewhat, he found Caren looking at him in wry amusement.

"My my. I half-expected you to take a bit after Tohsaka, but you take more after Emiya, don't you?" Issei felt his jaw become unhinged as he stared at Caren with large eyes. The woman smirked. "Ah, Einzbern didn't tell you? Due to a certain series of events after the Fifth Grail War, I happened to come under the care of Shirou Emiya. Had I told him Asia Argento's circumstances, he would have had the same reaction as you do right now."

"Do you...do you know where my grandpa is right now?" He asked her.

Sadly, to his disappointment, Caren shook her head. "I'm sure Einzbern's told you, but Emiya-kun disappeared when Sakura Matou vanished without a trace. The last anyone's heard of him was in Kyoto, however that was only a few months after Matou-chan's disappearance."

"And he's never turned up since then?" Issei questioned.

She shook her head.

"No. Tohsaka has been looking for him ever since he disappeared. As one of the three victors of the Grail War, there are few in both the Magus Association and in the Church who don't know the name Shirou Emiya. I've also been using some of my own connections to try and find him, but there's still nothing. It's almost as if he doesn't want to be found."

The brunette frowned heavily. "Doesn't...want to be found?"

"He is a strange individual in that aspect." She answered. "In the past, he would go off to far corners around the world to help people, no matter who they were. He strove to be a Hero of Justice. Quite a ridiculous endeavor, but it was a belief he lived by. And most likely, he is remaining under the radar in order to save Matou-chan."

"But..."

Caren sighed. "It's quite troublesome, trying to understand what goes on inside Emiya-kun's head." she told him. "In the meantime, why don't you go check up on Argento? I'm sure she'd appreciate a familiar face."

"Okay..." He wanted to know more about his grandfather, but it looks like Caren wouldn't be saying anymore. He still felt sour. The more he learned about his grandfather, the more confused he felt. Just what happened to Sakura Matou, his other Aunt, that made him leave to go find her? Why hadn't he done anything to contact his family? The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. Eventually, he sighed and followed Caren's suggestion. Drinking the last of his tea, he stood up and left the room. As he did, Altera had a mental sigh of relief, realizing she was finally free from Archer's insistent conversations and followed him out. Archer rolled her shoulders, having found the Saber's company a bit boring before she leaped off the rafters and returned to Caren's side.

"So, how did your talk go?" Archer asked. "I assume it was mostly about either this Shirou person you mention a few times or the nun."

"A bit of both." Caren answered. "He does know the circumstances behind Argento's stay here, though." The woman took another drink from her cup, though as she brought it back down to the saucer, her eyes narrowed. "By the way, Archer..."

The Servant smirked. "Yeah... Looks like that lousy priest decided to start the war early."

* * *

An hour before the church had been turned into a battleground, Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists stormed Kuoh Academy like a storm. Thanks to the bounded field, not a soul was disturbed in the wake, though the numerous battle cries and death woes would have certainly been enough to wake any living soul in the area. High in the sky, Sona and Tsubaki fought off several Fallen. Water and swords danced together in harmony, slashing apart and raining down blood and black feathers in the wake of their fallen foes. Down below, Sona's peerage with Rias' battled with fervor.

The Knights were swift to cut down the approaching rogue Exorcists while the Rooks did their part to taken the rest out in melee combat. The Bishops were at the back providing covering fire and to snipe any foe that tried to attack from afar.

Koneko had been smashing through them left and right, fists breaking bones and crushing limbs. Yuuto constantly danced around the field, slashing his foes apart through the use of his many Demonic Swords, courtesy of Sword Birth. Ruruko had been more graceful than Koneko in terms of technique, though the result was the same: bodies were sent flying and bones were smashed into dust. Saji was having considerable trouble at first, especially since he was being overrun by several opponents at once. Absorption Line had lessened them considerably, but so many foes at once was quite dangerous. Thankfully, he was saved by Momo and Tsubasa. Tomoe assisted Saji in the efforts of cutting down their foes while Reya supported everyone from afar, blasting down Exorcists and Fallens alike with magic spells.

Rias and Akeno were among the most active. Together, thunder and destructive blasts destroyed countless foes. They were goddesses of death here, decimating human and tainted divine alike.

"So many...!" Rias gritted her teeth as she and Akeno stood back-to-back, finding themselves surrounded by numerous Fallen Angels. "How were we not notified about this many being in Kuoh?!"

"They must be reinforcements." Akeno responded. "But, even so... To have so many forces all at once? Is someone in the Grigori trying to declare all-out war?!"

The red-haired Devil scowled. "Whoever they are, they've made an enemy of us." Looking up at the darkened sky, she raised her voice loudly enough for her Servant to hear. " _Lancer_! I order you, in the name of Gremory! Reduce all of these foes into corpses!"

* * *

Upon hearing this order, Lancer smirked fiercely. For a moment, his otherwise golden eyes turned crimson red and fangs developed in his pearly whites. "Understood, Lady Gremory." he answered her call before turning to the many Exorcists who stood before him. They looked to be exhausted considerably, given that they had been fighting him for so long. None of them had even managed to get a hit on him, though he had not killed any of them yet. Why, they didn't understand. In a few moments, however, they would, for the man turned to face them with a fanged smile. "I am a follower of God, like yourselves." he stated clearly. "However...Fallen Angels are no idols of worship. They are but mere slabs of meat for my stakes. Why don't you all join them?"

Power charged the air as Lancer, otherwise known as Vlad III, bared his sharpened fangs and slammed his spear into the ground, body covered in a bloody aura, shrouded in darkness. And thus, spoke two words that sealed their fates.

"... _ **Kazliki Bey**_!"

Sharp, twisted spires erupted from the ground. All of them below the feet of each individual Fallen Angel and Exorcist. The spears rose and skewered their targets dead center through their bodies, impaling them in a gruesome manner with the spike protruding through their throats.

Their blood fell like rain as they spasmed and choked, the spark of life, leaving them forever. In seconds, the field before Lancer had become littered with spikes, all covered in corpses and blood spilling across the ground.

Some of the blood splattered on the King of Transylvania's cheek. Vlad merely wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Pitiful. Not even ten seconds."

* * *

Lancer was not the only one who had been allowed to have free reign. Through the earth, Rider charged forth on her chariot, leaving helpless exorcists to be run over and left into broken bits. Despite the feeling of dominance out on the battlefield and the pleasures of victory, there was a small scowl on her face. Namely in part due to the fact that her Master had forbid her from picking up anyone that had caught her eye.

It irked her. It really did. All because there were quite a few Fallen Angels and Exorcists that caught her fancy. But no...she was ordered to kill them all and leave no survivors. All work and no play.

"She better make it up to me." she muttered under her breath as she swiveled around, bringing her carriage to slam and grind up quite a few unlucky poor saps caught in the crossfire. As she continued her charge, she caught sight of Berserker not far up ahead, cutting down his opponents with his blade. "Eh? He hasn't used his Noble Phantasm?"

The blonde gentleman moved with fluid grace, his knife strikes made with keen, surgical precision. Each attack cleanly sliced through the vitals of his foes. He barely got any blood on his clothes throughout the ordeal.

Had she not known any better, she would have thought he was an artisan or a dancer, moving about fluidly with grace and skill. Though blood danced in the air, not a drop touched him.

Hm, what a troublesome situation this was. Seeing him like this, she was tempted to grab him and throw him into the carriage and make sweet, sweet love to him. Of course, her Master had forbidden such actions. At least for the time being. Plus, she'd doubt he would last very long. It usually took seven or eight men to satisfy her. Even if he were to utilize his Mad Enhancement, she'd doubt his more lively side would be able to withstand her "assault."

Still, he had a quite sweet face now that she looked on. Perhaps she would try and have her fun after this?

In her thoughts, a Light spear nearly struck her, causing her chariot to wobble and nearly throw her off. "Oh, right." she realized. "We're still fighting. Fight now. Sex later."

With that, she continued her assault and ran over the previous attacker, crushing them beneath the weight of her vehicle. The battlefield reminded her a bit of back when she was alive. The feeling of watching men who swore themselves to her - heart, body and soul - fought against her enemies had been so rapturous, though it all paled in comparison to the time she once saw the Hound of Culainn take to the field.

The only pity was that he never once submitted to her. He was defiant to the very end. She both loved and hated him for that. And don't even get her started on those beautiful abs of his! _'Aaaaah~! My dear Setanta!'_ Rider shuddered, feeling the oncomings of a wave of pleasure. _'Just you wait! Once I have the Holy Grail, I'll definitely make you mine!'_

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere in the vast nasuverse, a blue-haired man felt a shudder run down his back and looked around the corridors of the facility wearily. "This feeling... Is Medb stalking me again?"

"Lancer?" a red-haired girl called out ahead of him. "Are you coming? Mash is waiting for us!"

"Oi, Master! Is Medb with us?! I can feel her talking about me!"

* * *

Asia sighed as she stared up at the wooden ceiling above her listlessly, holding her beloved cross in hand. "I can't sleep..."

She had been like this for hours. She just couldn't get what happened earlier out of her mind. When she had been taken in by the Grigori, she wasn't sure what she was to think about everything. As someone who had been raised by their teachings, she had been hesitant around the Fallen Angels that had fallen from grace. They were the enemies of God, much in the same way the Devils were. A few of the bishops back home once proclaimed that the Fallen were the true Devils, though she paid little attention to them. A few had been kind to her, some even showing her a gentleness that she hadn't thought possible of them. Having been isolated and taught with the most extreme religious concepts drilled into her head, she had viewed them with apprehension. For them to treat her so kindly, it made her question if they were truly evil.

Azazel, the man who had been the one who take care of her, had told her that she was to be sent to the church at Kuoh. From what she was told, it was a fairly small town. Twice the size of an old folk-town village. He told her that the Church hadn't been used in years, though a fellow Sister of the cloth named Caren Hortensia would be in the midst of repairing it when she arrived.

She didn't expect to be hunted down by a rogue Exorcist and a young local boy helping her out. Nor did she expect the appearance of what was identified as a Servant.

As a member of the Church, Asia Argento was well aware of the history behind the Holy Grail War. In fact, if you were to ask anyone in her old village about it, no one knew more about its history than her. She studied it extensively to the point where one might mistake it as a curious mania, though in truth that's all it was. Curiosity. She was very much aware that the wish granting device was not the fabled Holy Grail, but its power may as well have made it such. Of course, the idea of seven people fighting to the death horrified her greatly.

These lives of theirs were given to them by God. And they wasted their lives fighting to have a selfish ambition made a reality. And that wasn't even accounting for whatever malicious intent the Master himself might have had. Thankfully, however, in all the Grail Wars preceeding the current one, no one with malicious intent has ever reached the Holy Grail. No, that wasn't quite right. She learned that in the Fourth Grail War, a Master named Kiritsugu Emiya had inadvertently caused the Fuyuki Fire when he attempted to destroy the Holy Grail. However, she never considered the man himself evil. When the Fifth Grail War ended, it came to light that, after the Third Holy Grail War, a dark entity known as Angra Mainyu had taken refuge inside the Grail and attempted to be born into the world again. That was stopped in the Fifth War in the efforts of three Masters, who were arguably the only true winners of the entire conflict.

Sixty years had gone by, and now a new Holy Grail War had begun. Asia never had any intention of wanting to get involved in this war, namely because of the risks and the fact of who were used as tools in the war. Only someone with a Longinus-class Sacred Gear and intensive training could even HOPE to face a Heroic Spirit. Thus, she never expected to meet one, much less two! And she was greatly worried for the local boy who helped her in her time of need. She worried for his fate due to this very conflict.

The red markings on his hand, as well as him addressing the woman who saved them, told her everything. He was a Master chosen in this Grail War. And that woman was his Servant. Still, he looked so young! He was maybe a year older than she was! Did he enter the War voluntarily? Or did the Grail just choose him?

Asia sighed deeply, rolling over. "I need to sleep..." she muttered, knowing that her desire would be in vain. These thoughts were going to plague her until morning. Perhaps some tea might help soothe her over? She lifted herself up from the bed, pulling her sheets away and stood up, making way for the door. When she pulled it open, she was met with an unexpected face.

"A-Asia?!"

"E-eh?! Hyoudou?!" Asia gasped, not expecting the local boy who saved her. The brunette was standing before her door, taken aback and face crimson for some reason. She caught his eyes drifting downward and looked down.

Immediately, she understood why his cheeks were so flushed.

 _"KYAAAAAH!"_

* * *

"...ah. It would seem he stumbled onto her either naked, in her underwear, or in the process of changing clothes."

Caren giggled. "He truly does have the Emiya genes."

* * *

"I'm really sorry...I didn't know..." Issei apologized as he nursed his cheek, which now had a bright red handprint on it. Although...he would be lying if he hadn't saved such an image in his mind...then he remembered the girl was a nun so he tried to forget it.

Asia, now fully clothed, shook her head furiously. "No no! It was my fault!" she insisted, bowing her head in shame. "I should have dressed properly! I am so sorry!"

Both had been at this for the past five minutes. It was all they could do after the completely awkward atmosphere between the two of them. In all honesty, it was very amusing to watch. Altera had shifted into Astral Form, though it was most a temporary thing. Since the girl had gone through quite a bit, she didn't want to spook her. That, and she wanted to observe her more carefully, especially since she took notice of the developing red sigils on the back of her hand.

 _'But why would there be an eighth Master?_ ' she wondered in confusion. _'There should be only seven. I haven't felt any Servants passing either.'_

This occurrence left her a plethora of questions. The Holy Grail War fits only 7 Servants, one of each classes. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. All seven have already been summoned, herself included. So what does this make of this Asia girl? She hasn't even summoned her own Servant yet. Is she unaware of her own role?

Or perhaps the Grail War had changed somehow? From what she had gathered, the Holy Grail War had changed this time around.

The first time Devils had been included in the war. A new Holy Grail being used, following the dismantlement of the Fuyuki Holy Grail.

Altera closed her eyes. For now, she would push these thoughts aside. It wasn't her place to ponder and think. All she needed to do was swing her sword at whatever threat may come.

She would protect her Master. No matter what opposition they may face.

...though she would admit, she did find his bashful expression after having seen Asia Argento in her nightwear to be quite cute. At such thoughts however, Altera shook her head wildly, chiding herself for thinking along those lines. The last thing she wanted was to prove that annoying red lizard that she was devolving into a school girl.

Speaking of Issei, he was unsure of what to say. His inner chibi was very much happy for having seen a cute girl, especially a foreigner like Asia, in her underwear, but he honestly felt bad about the whole thing. He really should have knocked first. He was in the wrong here, but he wasn't sure how to apologize properly. Asia herself seemed to think it was her own fault for not getting dressed first.

Still... Who knew a slap could hurt worse than a kendo stick?

"I'm really sorry!" Asia bowed her head deeply. "It was my fault for not putting on my gown!"

"N-no, it's my fault. I should have knocked sooner." Issei told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "S-so, um..." God, what was he supposed to say? He wanted to thank her, but now the situation was just too weird! Should he try breaking the ice? "H-how're you doing here with Hortensia-san?"

"Th-things have been going well. She has been very kind to me. Archer as well." She answered earnestly. "I-I was surprised to hear how a Master was serving as Overseer of the Grail War, though."

"So... You know what's going on right now?" Issei asked. Asia nodded. "I see... Hortensia-san told me about how you came here. I'm really sorry that happened to you."

Asia shook her head. "It's fine, Hyoudou. To be honest, I don't blame the Church for excommunicating me. I don't regret healing that Devil, but neither do I hate the Archbishop for what he did, either."

 _'But they put you on a pedestal out of greed!'_ he wanted to shout in anger. _'How could you not hate them?!'_ However, her face told him everything. She honestly harbored no anger towards those who gave her a roof over her head and threw her out when she did something that went against their religion. She was just that pure.

It made him feel even worse for having peeked on her moments ago.

"...I-I see. Um, I wanted to thank you for patching me up back there when Freed came after you. That was a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. She then raised her hands, allowing a pair of rings to manifest around her fingers. "This is my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It was a gift bestowed to me by the Lord."

Issei cocked his head. "Huh. Sounds a lot cooler than what I've got."

"Oh, that's right! You had one as well, didn't you?" Asia clapped her hands excitedly. She remembered seeing a red gauntlet from when Freed attacked them earlier. "What is yours, if I may ask?"

Issei opened his mouth, about to reveal the name of his Sacred Gear, before Altera's voice cut into his head. _**'Master. I believe it is unwise to reveal your Sacred Gear's true name to her.'**_ she advised, creating confusion. _**'The Longinus, which are capable of killing deities, are considered to be heretical Sacred Gears by the Church. Boosted Gear is one such weapon. Therefore, I believe it would unsettle the Sister if she were to learn you had such a weapon.'**_

 _'Then what do I tell her?'_

 _ **'Refer to it as Twice Critical. It is not technically a lie, as Twice Critical is a sealed state of Boosted Gear and other Dragon-type Sacred Gears.'**_

Well, wasn't that a convinent 'not-lie'?

"Mine...isn't really anything too flashy. It's just a Twice Critical." He answered as calmly as he could so as to not give anything away. "Plus, that was my first time actually using it." His eyes then frowned heavily in concern. "It seemed like that nutjob was after you. Do you know why, Asia?"

"I don't know. I don't know why he would be attacking me." She shook her head in dismay.

Issei frowned in worry, folding his arms. _'Freed's a Master, too, so what's he after Asia for? She doesn't have anything to do with the War, right?'_

 _ **'That is not the case.'**_ Altera told him, much to his confusion. _**'The nun possesses a set of Command Seals. She is marked as a Master.'**_

 _'EH?!'_ Issei barely let his surprise show, though thankfully Asia didn't seem to notice. _'B-but I thought there are only supposed to be seven Masters?!'_

 _ **'There should be.'**_ the Saber answered. _**'However, it is as the Overseer has said. This war is drastically different. The appearance of an eighth Servant and Master should be anticipated.'**_

 _'So...there are gonna be more Masters and Servants out here?'_ He questioned with a sense of dread.

 _ **'That seems to be the case.'**_

Issei wanted to cry. It was bad enough he would have to deal with so many other Servants and their Masters, all of whom much stronger than he was, but there would be more?!

Could this day get any worse? As Fate was so much of a sadist...it could. Evidence? The sound of an explosion rocking the very building they were inside off.

"The hell was that?!"

Asia looked equally as startled as Issei found himself springing up to his feet, alarmed by the explosion. Something buzzed in the back of his mind, like a warning flare. It was strange. He had felt this sensation before. Back when he was with Raynare...

 _'No... Don't tell me-!'_

"Master!" Altera materialized by his side, sword at the ready. "Assassin has come again! And he is not alone!"

* * *

Archer had to admit, when she saw the massive army approaching, she never expected to find so many directing their attention to her. Her Master had retreated, taking preparations for something while she was tasked with shooting down her opposition.

That said...

"...isn't this kind of overboard?"

Approaching her was a mob of Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists numbering to the hundreds. However, they were essentially small fry as she kept shooting them down without any issue.

It didn't make the process any more bland or tedious, however.

She lost count how many fell to the ground, joining the growing pile of corpses. By this point, she would have been tired out had she been a normal human using magic arrows. As a Servant, however, she was more or less a walking gatling gun without needing to reload and with infinite ammo. As a result, the enemies were dropping like flies. It would definitely be a hassle to dispose of all the corpses in front of the Church during the aftermath.

Not that it mattered to her or her Master.

From above, Fallen brought down hundreds of spears, hailing down like a storm. Without batting an eye, Archer took aim and released several hundred arrows, piercing through several and destroying many spears. However, the spears that were not destroyed exploded into blasts of light around the church. One had even destroyed the eastern wing, causing her to cringe. Great. Now she would have to clean that up again. Sucking in a breath, she took aim again. This time, she gathered more power. Eyes focused, she targeted what she perceived to be the bigger threats of the countless Fallen and let her arrows loose.

These projectiles possessed much more power than before. As a result, they tore through any unfortunate Fallen in their path before reaching their intended targets: multi-winged Fallen Angels. They only had three to four wings, but the end result was the same. They were obliterated, alongside surrounding Fallen.

Of course, Fallen Angels were not the only threat as Archer reminded herself. Down below, Exorcists were attempting to break into the Church, though the barrier prevented them. Of course, it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, they would be able to break through it.

She quickly aimed and shot off a few more errors to kill those who were at the barrier. But then she had to return her attention to the attackers from above.

Switching back and forth up and down like this was tedious.

Of course, it was going back and forth like this that she soon realized that something was very wrong. She could have sworn she felt Assassin's presence among their number...so where was he? Firing off another salvo that sent more Fallen falling to their deaths, she looked down just in time to see a ring of clocks coming up at her, each covered in blue flames.

She promptly cursed. "Son of a..."

In the next moment, her world became consumed in blue fire.

The Sixth Holy Grail War suffered its first casualty, as the remaining six Servants felt her passing.

* * *

Issei had more or less forced Asia to stay behind, too worried for her safety as he rushed up to the chapel in time to see something that made his stomach do flips. The doors had been smashed open, but it was lay outside the church that made him want to vomit. Gore and mutilated bodies were lying atop each other, creating pools of blood that brought a putrid stink that caused bile to rise up his throat.

"W-what...what the fuck is this...?" he asked, trying to turn his head away from the carnage but unable to find himself able to. "W-who could have done this? Was-was this Archer's...?"

"No, dipshit! I'm not letting that skank take the credit for my buddy's hard work!"

Altera's eyes narrowed as two figures entered the church, both familiar to everyone. It was Freed and Assassin, though both were significantly covered in blood. Thus, it was no question behind the cause of the bloodshed.

"Since I ain't no proper magus or some shit like that, I had to feed Assassin somehow! Thankfully, my good old pals were just ripe for the picking!"

"I should have known..." the Servant of the Sword calmly seethed. She immediately put herself between Issei and the two, aiming her multi-colored sword at the pair. "If you value your life, I suggest you turn and leave. Otherwise, I will destroy you both."

Assassin laughed. "Oh, that's just funny!" the homonculus laughed, holding his stomach. "Master, do you hear what Saber's saying?! It's so hilarious! Oh, it just makes me wanna see her insides and rub them against my face! In fact, can I? I've always wanted to see what a gorgeous woman's insides look like! Can I?! Pretty please?!"

"Oho, there's no reason for you to ask!" Freed grinned madly as he held up his hand, which bore the Command Seals. "In fact, lemme help ya! Assassin! Murder that fucking bitch and bring me that slutty nun Asia Argento!"

"I won't let you!" Issei growled, his body moving before the fear could register in his mind. He manifested the Boosted Gear and blocked the doorway to Asia's room. "Not a chance in hell you sick bastard! Saber! Deck this asshole!"

In tandem, the two Masters' Command Seals glowed. Issei, because of his inexperience, was virtually unaware of what actions would cause the Command Seal to act accordingly. When he used a Command Seal the first time, it was for the sake of protecting himself and Asia. This time, however, he acted with clear purpose, uncaring of the fact that he now only had one Command Seal left. Freed, on the other hand, had been quite conservative. Given how well he and his Servant fit together, there was no need to make Assassin obey him through force. Thus, the man wasted his first Command Seal.

Regardless of the fact, however, the two Servants radiated with power. And the first to strike was Assassin, leaping into the air with a mad laugh and throwing fiery knives straight at Altera.

The King of Destruction remained nonplussed as her sword moved in a blur, cutting down every single knife that was aimed at her. She then leaped forward and the ray of light that was her weapons blade elongated and bent to strike the enemy. It was like a whip, dancing around in various directions as she continued to charge without interruption. When she reached Assassin, she weaved her sword and slammed it into his scissors. With a push, he was thrown back and sent into the wall, though he landed perfectly on his feet before grinning, swiping his arm and creating several flaming knives.

The homonculus giggled before flinging them right at the approaching swordswoman. Altera effortlessly weaved through the assault and struck down any knife that came too close. She would not be impeded by Assassin's tricks.

Mephistopheles clapped in glee at his opponents tenacity. He grabbed his scissors to block another sword strike.

As the sparks began to fly, Issei found himself fighting for dear life, harder than he felt before. As he backed away from a swing, Freed's sword of light cut into his cheek, creating a sizzling burn that nearly brought him to tears and clutch it in agony. It felt as if he had come into contact with a hot branding iron. He brought up Boosted Gear, blocking a strike from Freed's leg, though it left him open for a kick to the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Groaning, he looked up to see Freed right over him, holding his light sword above his head.

"Shit!"

Quickly, he rolled to the left, evading having his head stabbed. As he scrambled to his feet, he felt power beginning to seap into his body following Boosted Gear's gem shining.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

 _'No. Not enough.'_ Issei thought wearily as Freed straightened out his back, giving the brunette a sickening grin while licking his lips. _'Even if I just use this thing, I don't know how to actually_ use _it! C'mon, think. That spell Einzbern-san taught me! What was it?! What was it again?!'_

* * *

 _(Flashback, Yesterday)_

 _"E-eh? A spell? Issei asked, surprised that his aunt had brought it up so suddenly. "But... I thought you said I might not have the aptitude for magic. Or magecraft or whatever."_

 _Illya shook her head, sighing as she put her hands on her hips. "I never said that. I said, you can't learn magecraft properly until we can find out what your Origin and Element are."_

 _"Origin? Element?"_

 _"Another time. However, I can teach you a fairly simple spell. In fact, it's one of the few skills Onii-chan had." At this, Issei became much more attentive, causing Illya to smile. "Even though he was, by magus standards a third-rate mage, his skills were exceptional. Those skills being Reinforcement and Projection. The one I'm going to teach you is Reinforcement."_

 _"Reinforcement? Is it like a buff?" Issei asked in video game terms._

 _"Yes." She replied easily. "As the name implies, it augments anything you choose. For example, you can reinforce a staff to be harder, a blade to be sharper, fire to burn hotter, and so forth. The only risk of using this spell is if you reinforce your own body."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"By reinforcing an object, you strengthen its existence. For example, by reinforcing a knife's existence to cut something, it becomes much sharper. Ordinarily, you'd be able to use it to cut butter. When reinforced, it can cut through a solid steel beam." Issei gaped at that. The image of an ordinary housewife swinging a knife and cutting through her own house somehow came to mind, leaving him very much confused how he came to that. "However, it is difficult to reinforce a living being. Not impossible, but not recommended. By nature, all living creatures resist the invasion of magical energy. Thus, you run the risk of killing a person unless you know exactly what you're doing. Ordinarily, it would be impossible for a novice such as yourself to use reinforcement with your own body. You'd likely kill yourself just by attempting it." A wide smile touched upon her face as she aimed her finger at his left hand. "However, Boosted Gear will simplify things greatly."_

 _"But how, exactly?" He was confused, but really wanted to know. He was going to need every tool at his disposal for the upcoming battles, and he would appreciate to learn of a way to use them without killing himself._

 _"As I said, living creatures will resist magical energy trying to invade their body. However, Boosted Gear has the power to increase the effects of anything it can deliver power to. In a way, Boost is no different than Reinforcement. Now, if you were to use those two together..."_

 _"Then...I can use magecraft to reinforce my body slightly...and used Boosted Gear to make it complete while staying safe?"_

 _"Now you're getting it." She clapped proudly. "Of course, it isn't an exact science. Now then, shall we start our first lesson?"_

 _(Flashback: END)_

* * *

Dodging a swing from Freed's sword and getting as much distance as he could, Issei closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. 'Okay, come on. Remember what she taught you. Breath in. Out. Picture the concept in your head. Hold it...!'

In his mind, he visualized a circuit pattern along her body, making it slightly stronger than before like when he had during the lesson. He focused on the image and held it in his mind. Once it was locked, he linked it with his Sacred Gear.

The gem shined again, though this time with a different announcement.

 _ **[Transfer!]**_

A second later, and Issei felt his skin burn. It felt like someone stuck serval hot rods onto his flesh. He grit his teeth and endured the pain. When it finally subsided, Issei felt power. Just in time, too, as Freed lunged at him. "Die, Shitty Master!" The sword came down upon him, but he grabbed it with his gauntlet. He could feel the intense heat burning from it, seeping through the metal claws before he delivered a headbutt to Freed's chin, pushing him back. "OW! Yho mahf mhe bhide mha thnue!"

"Your tongue is the least I'll do to ya, bastard!"

* * *

"...there. That should be it."

Caren knew her actions were against what was allowed as an Overseer, though the current circumstances could easily make this little act be ignored. A Master had violated the neutral zone and was even attacking a Master (and she used this term loosely, since the girl was technically not a Master at this point), thus regulations had effectively gone out the window. The church's neutral status had changed into that of a warzone, much like the rest of Kuoh if her guess was on the mark.

Finished with her work, Caren stepped back, revealing a circle etched into a floor. It was different from standard magic circles. For starters, the lines had been drawn with a special bone powder, made from a Dead Apostle, (which was very hard to obtain, she would like to add), mixed together with a special oxidized metal. Afterwards, the lines were remarked with silver fluid, a little something she picked up from Tohsaka during the Redux Event. Of course, it was incomplete. It required something else.

That was where it's user came in.

"Now it's your turn, Asia."

Off to the side, the blonde nun shifted uncomfortably as she stared at her hand, where the faded red markings rested. They had become much more defined, as if becoming a shape. "A-are you sure this isn't a mistake, Sister Hortensia?" she asked. What the woman was asking her...she just couldn't comprehend it. Even if what she said was true, how can she expect her to go through with this? "I-I mean, this must be a mistake."

"It is not a mistake. You were chosen by the Holy Grail." Caren stated firmly. "Whether you like it or not, Asia Argento, the Grail has selected you to become its Eighth Master. The question here, however, is if you are willing to accept what shall come of your decision?"

The nun was silent. How could she even answer? This was all too much to take in in such a short period of time.

However...if what she said was true, then Issei was fighting for her sake. To ensure her safety from Freed.

How could she let him fight alone?

There was no reason for him to do such a thing. They had literally met only today. There was nothing between them. She doubted he would go so far as to consider the two friends. Even so, there was this feeling in the back of her mind, this idea that someone who didn't know her was fighting for her sake, that brought a warm feeling. It was foreign to her, understanding none of it. Closing her eyes, Asia's hand wrapped tightly around her cross. The only remaining vestige of her status as a daughter to the House of God. The people of the Church often said that serving in the Holy Grail War was possibly the same as being recognized by God, despite only a handful of those being chosen to participate. You could count the number of participants that were apart of the Church in some way on your hands.

With a shaky breath, Asia slowly nodded. Caren smiled and held out a hand for Asia to take. The girl placed her limb into the woman's as she produced a small dagger. The sharp edge slowly traced over her delicate skin, making the smallest cut. She winced, feeling a sting shooting up her arm as blood was drawn. A small drop splattered into the circle.

A moment later, it lit up with an ephemeral green light.

"The rest is up to you, little girl." Caren told her as she stepped back. "Now, choose. Will you stay behind and remain powerless...or will you give yourself to the Grail for the sake of having your Wish granted?"

Asia didn't have a wish. If she did, it would have been to remain a faithful servant to God, no matter what. Yet that wish had long since been fulfilled. Yes, even though it was her brothers and sisters that marked her a witch and threw her out into the harsh cold, left to die, she remained His child, now and forever. Thus, there no wish for the Holy Grail to grant.

...except one. A tiny wish that blossomed in her heart as she stepped into the heart of the circle and extended her hand. Slowly, she drew a breath. In. Out. Her lips parted, speaking the words that would finalize her role in the World. The back of her hand lit aflame, a flash of red glowing faintly as a cross held by a hand and wreathed in a laurel branded her.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

The words were ones she knew well from the scriptures, yet speaking them felt so strange. Very different from the arias spoken in the holy verses. Yet their words filled the air with a power she didn't recognize, yet welcomed all the same for its warm comfort.

 _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat. five times. Yet, with each time, destroy it!"_

The circle beneath her feet began to gather wind around her. Her garments flapped, yet she remained firm. Her heart was racing. A small part of her told her it wasn't too late to back out. Yet she refused, for the image of Issei battling Freed was burned into her mind. She refused to allow a stranger risk his life for her. If God has chosen her for this battle, she would see this through. She must, no matter the hesitation. Was she scared? Deathly so. Even now, her knees were shaking and her palms were sweating.

Yet even so, she pushed forward, one hand squeezing the cut to drop more blood and feed the circle's thirst and another clutching her cross tightly.

 _"―I announce. Your self is under me, my fate will be your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath! I, who serve God, shall be all the good within the world! I, who oppose all things wicked, shall be the one who will defeat all evil within the world!"_

The circle's light grew in intensity. The air was now burning, wisps of light flowing around her. Asia's eyes were shut closed, deep in prayer for a Servant that would be as she hoped it would. Someone who, like her, answered to the righteousness of god and for the sake of his teachings.

Unknown to her, however, Twilight Healing had begun to glow magnificently in tandem with both her Command Seals and the magic circle she stood in.

" _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence! Guardian of the Scales ―!"_

Upon the chant's completion, a bright light burned from the summoning circle, causing the nun to shield her eyes. The wind picked up until it practically grew into a storm inside of the enclosed space. When both the burning glare and turbulent wind died down, Asia opened her eyes, surprised by the new figure that appeared from the summoning.

Perfection. That was the word Asia could think of to describe the woman before her. She was endowed with beauty and seemed to drip with charm. Her violet hair was long. Reaching down to mid thigh with bangs covering her forehead. Her complexion was clear and light, almost like porcelain. Her blue eyes radiated solemnity and kindness.

Her attire however, seemed quite provocative. It resembled a nun's robes, but it was so different that Asia blushed lightly from all the exposed skin. The dress was open at her chest, displaying quite a heavenly bust size, and was low cut, stopping barely at her nether regions while black straps held the two sides of the opening in place. A black belt with a golden buckle was wrapped around her hips with the buckle on her left hip.

In addition to the low cut dress, it had two slits on the hem, one for each leg, showing off creaming flesh at the upper thighs while the rest was covered by blue stockings with metal shin guards with articulate designs. Around her shoulders was a red and white cloak with a metallic scale pattern, also open at the chest.

Tied up in her hair was a pair of white ribbons with gold clips. Her forearms were encased in metal gauntlets with the hands free. In her right hand was a cross staff that was as tall as her. The shaft was a velvet red with a gold ornament ribboned around it, while the upper part was a silver cross with a purple inner design.

When her eyes locked onto Asia's she spoke, her voice smooth and melodious.

"Follower of God Almighty and Servant Rider has answered your summons. I ask you, Sister... Are you my Master?"

* * *

"Kekekekeek! Try harder, Saber!" Assassin's laughter echoed throughout the chapel as he bounced off the walls, evading each slash Altera sent his way while counterattacking with flaming knives and clocks garbed in dark blue fire. The Servant of the Sword's eyes trained on them as she cut them down, only to find an explosion of blue inferno implode in front of her. The flames barely touched her, but it was enough to unsettle her. Once again, she had to remind herself that she was not dealing with a mere lowly Assassin, but a Servant that was meant for the Caster class. "Try harder so I can rip off your head! You're so pretty~ So exotic! You'll look so beautiful on my Master's mantle!"

Altera gave no reaction to his threats. Rather, without a word, she continued to fight back. Leaping high into the air, she gathered power into her sword and sent a gust of wind throttling towards Assassin. The enemy Servant countered with his scissor blades, dismembering the assaulting gale and leaving it to slice up several wooden columns. Her red eyes frowned slightly. "Magic Resistance?" she wondered. "No. Not quite. More like... Interference."

An Assassin like Mephistopheles shouldn't have Magic Resistance. Yet her attack was repelled and did no damage to him. That meant someone else was interfering in their battle.

The very notion of it enflamed her. Her attack was not magic based, but it was close. She could also conjure a spiral of flames to reduce the clown to ashes or freeze him solid, yet somehow, after this, she knew that those tricks were useless. Either someone was interfering and providing aide, or the homonculus had something else up his sleeve.

She had to re-evaluate, yet the plan did not change. She would destroy Assassin. She just needed to work harder.

Meanwhile, Issei was fairing slight better, having managed to score a few hits off of Freed after making him bite his tongue, though he learned the hard way that Reinforcement didn't work the way he thought. He could tank the bastard's hits easier...but it still hurt like hell. He didn't move any faster and he only it marginally harder. He also felt himself starting to tire out.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

Another increase. The exhaustion was growing. Issei backed away, dodging a strike. This time, he felt his speed pick up before he countered with a roundhouse punch. Freed grabbed it with ease, flipping his light sword into an underhanded fashion before proceeding to jab it straight into Issei's shoulder. The brunette nearly let out a scream, feeling the intense heat burning into his body, marking him for death. His legs buckled while his clawed hand grabbed Freed's wrist, trying to pull him away.

At the sight of his suffering, Freed gave a wicked smile. "It's so awesome, right?" he asked, pushing harder and shoving the light sword deeper. "The pain of feeling your shoulder being cooked like a piece of meat on the grill... The blood draining from your body! I can't tell you how good the pain feels! Especially when I'm the one who's been causing it! It's so fucking awesome! Fuck, I'm getting an erection right now!"

"Y-you..." Issei gritted his teeth. Insanity aside, that was just too much information. "...really are crazy!"

"Insanity? Oh no! Nonono! I'm perfectly sane! I'm just a sadist!" Freed corrected him as he pushed again. Issei's legs gave way and he was forced down to his knees. "And to be perfectly honest, your pain ESPECIALLY makes me wanna blow a load in my pants! Your face reminds me of that red-haired bastard so much!" The psychotic priest's expression contorted into rage without any warning before he rammed his foot into Issei's chest. On one hand, the sword was now pulled out of his shoulder. On the other hand, Freed's words from earlier were accurate. The flesh was horribly burned. The intense heat from his weapon had cauterized the wound completely. "Every time I think of that motherfucker, I get so pissed off! He had the nerve to try and cut off my arm! Preaching on and on about justice and useless shit!"

"What..." Issei gasped as he struggled to pull himself up, grabbing his shoulder in a futile attempt to numb the pain. He felt like he was about to pass out. His vision was swimming. His strength was fading. He bit the inside of his lip, drawing blood and forcing him to remain alert. Awake. If he passed out now, he was as good as dead. "W-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Freed opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and tilted his head, expression shifting before he shrugged. "...you know what? Forget it." he said before his grin returned. "It ain't gonna matter. I'mma gonna rip off your head, fuck your corpse, and then fuck that little nun right in front of your severed head! Hahahahaha!"

That was it. Something inside Issei just snapped, his previous exhaustion forgotten. He could not die here, he refused to end it here! If he died, then who would protect Asia from this sick and twisted fuck?!

Not to mention...what would happen to Altera?

 _ **[Boost!]**_

He refused to die.

"Well, as you Japanese say: Sayonara you asswipe!" The exorcist brought down his blade to decapitate him, but Issei's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, crushing it in his raged induced grip. "Oi, oi...so you still got some fight left? Just keel over and die already!"

Freed moved to shoot him with his free hand, but in a show of sheer strength and determination, Issei forcibly twisted Freed's sword arm, laser sword included, to slice off his other hand which held his gun.

"AAAAAH! MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A CUNT!"

In agony, Freed dropped his sword and backed off. He clutched the cauterized stump with his other hand. Issei fell on his knees as he felt his body creak from the strain of the added boosts and Reinforcement. At the very least, he made sure to grab the sword so the psychopath couldn't use it again. The maddened and pained howls he released were music to his ears. However, he no longer had anymore strength to give. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Boosted Gear shined again, and suddenly he felt even weaker than before as an announcement rang.

 _ **[Reset!]**_

 _'S-shit... Is this what happens...when you run out of steam?'_

"Y-you motherfu-! That is it!" Freed roared as he rammed his foot into Issei's chest. The poor teen coughed haphazardly as he was thrown back, bouncing off the floor like a rag doll and landing uncomfortably at his side. The sword fell from his grasp, allowing its original holder to grab it and glare at him with seething, raging eyes. "I changed my mind! I'm going to fucking tear you limb from limb while that slutty nun watches!"

"As...interesting as that may sound, I'm afraid I must intervene."

At this moment, Altera forced Assassin up to the second floor of the Church while she landed next to the ruined idol of the virgin mary before all eyes fell upon Caren Hortensia, who revealed herself as she stepped out from the shadows, hands at her sides.

"H-Hortensia-san?" Issei asked weakly. "What're...you doing here?"

Caren gave a wry smile. "My word, Hyoudou-kun... You look positively beaten to high heaven." She looked back at Freed, taking note of his missing limb. "And you managed to cut off his hand as well. It seems you have a little of your grandfather in you after all."

"You! You're that fucking overseer bitch!" Freed snarled. "You wanna stop me, huh?! You wanna die that badly, you stupid bitch?!"

"No. Not quite. However, I'm afraid the same can't be quite said of you." Caren's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms. "Not only have you robbed me of my Servant with the blatant usage of Assassin's Noble Phantasm, you went so far as to attack a place that is, by law, neutral. As far as I am concerned, Freed Sellzan, you're life is forfeit... Or as you would say, fucked."

If he had the strength, Issei's jaw would have dropped. Caren...lost her Servant? When did this happen?! He never knew that the Overseer lost her Servant during the battle. Did Freed and Assassin ambush her?!

Freed growled. "And so what?! You and that slutty nun are gonna be joinin' her after I rip her Sacred Gear right outta her!"

"I see... Now I understand." Caren smirked knowingly, shifting to the left side. "Raynare wanted to obtain Asia Argento's Sacred Gear by extracting it. Of course, that process would kill her, as a Sacred Gear is apart of one's soul. Of all the plans I thought she had in mind, that was, by far, the stupidest I've ever heard."

Slowly, her smirk grew.

"What say you... Rider?"

Without any warning and nary a word, the ground beneath Freed's feet exploded and he was sent flying, sent crashing straight into the upper levels of the church and falling into a pile of broken wood and debris. Almost immediately, Altera became tense and focused her attention on a single figure that stood where Freed once did. Her presence alone identified her nature, though the most striking feature was the enormous cross she carried. It looked like a staff at first, but the way she held it made it seem more like a spear or perhaps a javelin.

At first, there was only silence from everyone. Caren who was merely amused and very much overjoyed by the fact that the foul-mouthed nutjob had been silenced. Issei who was too tired to even show emotion but still grateful for knocking Freed down a peg. Altera who gazed at her with quiet indifference and surmise, gauging her and studying her. Assassin who gulped as he slowly began to inch away from the railing in the hopes of hiding from sight.

Unfortunately, it would do him no good as the recently summoned Second Rider looked up and found him, her face set into what could only be considered tranquil fury.

"...there are three things I hate more than anything." she spoke. "One. Blasphemous men who slander the name of God with such fervor that would make even a denizen of Hell sound tame. Two. Ghosts that serve only to possess tortured souls and torment the living because of whatever lingering grudges they have. And three. The most hateful thing I despise in the whole world."

She slammed her cross down and her calm mask broke for a second, making Assassin yelp as he jumped back in fright.

"...fucking demons."

The tip of her staff glowed brightly as it became saturated in holy energy. Without hesitation, she swung her weapon and a blast of light erupted forth before impacting Assassin. The Homuculus screeched in agony as the bright light burned him. It also sent him straight into the Church's wall, leaving behind an indenture where he hanged, dazed for a moment, before he shook his head. As he regained his senses, he promptly panicked when he saw Altera leaping forward, sword overhead. Biting his lip, he gathered power and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only several dozen clocks, each ticking with flames around them. The Saber was nonplussed and simply spun in a wide arc, destroying the clocks before they had a chance to explode.

This, of course, left her back exposed. Assassin stood on the ceiling, myriads of burning knives around him. "I gotta finish this quick." he said, clearly panicked. He was only able to knock off Archer because she was so horribly weak and his Master had provided him more than enough mana for his Noble Phantasm to REALLY blow her sky-high, but he was fighting two Servants at once here! Saber by herself was dangerous, but with his tricks, he had no doubt he could beat her. But...that Second Rider? Something about her just SCREAMED danger. "Then I nab the nun, get Master, and finish this job!"

"No, you won't! Do you think I'll just sit by and watch?!" Assassin's eyes widened as he looked back down at the ground, catching sight of Second Rider charging straight at him, staff in hand. "Accept your divine punishment!" With a twirl, she threw the staff with incredible force, sending it flying at supersonic speed. Assassin narrowedly avoided it, but his concentration was not gone. Instead, he directed his attention to the Second Rider and sent the knives after her instead. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before clenching her fists. "Annoying!"

With proficient skill, and much to the surprise of the others in the room, Rider knocked them all away using her fists alone. Her FISTS! They clattered to the ground uselessly before she resumed her charge. Mephistopheles was panicking even more than before. He leaped back to make a hasty retreat to regroup. But due to his focus on the second Rider, he failed to notice Saber right behind him with her sword raised, the tip pointed straight at him, blade rotating. With a swing, brilliant scorching light ripped the ceiling open, bringing it down upon him. His scissors could barely block it as he found himself being smashed straight into the ground. It nearly gave way, creating spider-web cracks beneath him before he staggered up just in time to hear the cross slam down behind him. He turned, but found the Second Rider nowhere. When he turned back around, he paled and found her right in front of him, fist cocked back.

Then she proceeded to give him a no-holds barred beatdown, pinning him to the staff and refusing to let him move. "Shtohp! Shtohp higt!" he shouted in dismay as she beat him further into her weapon, each strike equal to a truck hitting the average man at full force. The Second Rider didn't stop whatsoever. She continued to throw punch after punch after punch at him. The Assassin couldn't even move to retaliate due to his opponent's strikes being so swift and precise. If he hadn't been a servant, he would've been beaten to death long ago. Rider eventually, literally, beat him into the ground, his body sinking in further with each blow, cracking the earth around them. As the coup de grace, she grabbed him by the head and delivered a solid blow to his face, which proceeded to then throw him up to the balcony and into a stone column that proceeded to be reduced to smithereens and bits of dusts upon impact. Assassin then hit the ground, groaning faintly and rubbing his face. "Owwie..." he moaned in pain. "Ma-Master... I think we're in trouble...!"

"F-fucking shit..." Freed growled as he pulled himself out of the pile, finally regaining consciousness and holding his hand to his head. "Fuck this. Assassin!" He held up his hand again as another segment of his Command Seals lit up, fading away while providing the Servant with an increase of power. "Waste these motherfuckers with your Noble Phantasm!"

"Right!" The Homunculus nodded as he felt a surge of Mana surge throughout his body. All around him materialized a series of clocks arranged in a line. Like a serpent it lunged at the opposing group with the intent to kill.

It encircled the group of three, spinning around and around as the flames around it danced wildly. Issei pulled himself up, using a half-demolished bench for support. "What's...going on?" he asked weakly. "What's he doing?"

"A Noble Phantasm." Caren answered, looking eerily calm despite being within range of the attack that would soon come. "All Servants possess them. Their powers are apart of their legend."

Altera narrowed her eyes, looking around as the ticking clocks slithered around them, tightening their hold. She could easily cut through this and eliminate both Assassin and his Master. Rider could no doubt evade it with ease, or at the very least power straight on through it. The nun could possibly survive the blast. Given how unconcerned she was, she must have been very confident, given the fact that she was going to be facing the blast of a Noble Phantasm.

But...

Her eyes drifted to her Master. Unable to stand up, body shaking, and looking so afraid. Even if she could blast straight through the attack, he would not survive. He'd be killed in the blast. The chance he'd survive was next to nothing. She bit her lip, tightening her hold over her sword. As it stood, there was one option to where she could save her Master's life, though doing so might put a heavy strain on him. It might even kill him if she wasn't careful.

"Master..." she called out. "Are you alright?"

"Just..." Issei panted. "Peachy. Do you think...you can cut...straight through all of this?"

She closed her eyes. She would be truthful to him. Unless she were to use her Noble Phantasm, he would die. If she did use it, she might end up killing him. A partial release wouldn't work. At best, she'd only be able to kill one of them and the strain would, at the very least, render him unconscious for a good while. But would it really work? There was a chance she would fail and he'd die regardless.

"...I can." she answered with some hesitation. "However, if I were to unleash my own Phantasm here..."

"You'd die." Caren answered for her when she couldn't with brutal honesty. "The strain would kill you."

Up above, Assassin giggled. "That's ri~ght!" he said with a sing-song voice. "So choose, little master! Death by being squeezed dry for every last drop of mana? Or death by my Ticktock Bomb?!"

Issei gritted his teeth, lowering his head. Altera bit her lip. For once, shame filled her. What could she possibly do here now? Her Master would be killed if she couldn't do this properly. She hated this feeling of hesitation. No matter what adversary she faced, she faced them with cold calculation and with the intent to destroy them. There would be no stopping her. So why was she hesitating now? Was it because of the idea she could lose her Master? That her anchor would be gone? No, that wasn't it. It was certainly apart of the reason why, but not completely. There was something else. What was this feeling? It was incomprehensible to describe and felt so strange, yet wonderful. Simply being around her Master made her feel at peace.

If she were to lose him now...

 _ **[Boost!]**_

Altera's eyes widened, whirling around to find Issei struggling and failing to rise up to his feet. His attempt nearly sent him to the floor. In a panic, she dashed to his side, catching him before he fell. "Master! Please don't-!"

 _ **[Transfer!]**_

Altera felt a surge of power rush through her. A familiar sensation that she had felt long ago. The image of a red dragon that irritated her to no end reared its head, resounding a roar. "I told you, didn't I...?" Issei gave her a weak grin. "Take 'em down..." Unable to withstand the strain of fueling her with any more Mana, Issei passed out in her arms.

Saber's expression fell neutral as she gently laid her Master on the ground. She then stood up, the grip on her sword tightened. "...thank you, Master."

Freed growled. "So you gave power to your little slut! So what?!" He turned to Assassin. "Waste these assholes!"

"Aye aye~!"

The spinning clocks tightened the circle. In a few moments, they would entrap the three and reduce them to ash. Saber, however, remained standing and unflinching while the Second Rider, realizing that this was now her battle, wisely stepped aside and tended to the unconscious brunette. Caren just smirked, waiting for the fireworks to go off as the maiden of battle stepped forward, slowly raising her sword high into the air.

"...Mephistopheles. A mere puppet. That is all you are." she spoke coldly, her red eyes glaring at the Servant of the Knife before she undid the restraints on her Noble Phantasm. As it stood now, she would no longer needed a full release to end his miserable life. "I won't settle for cutting your strings. I will destroy you. Now, allow me to show you..."

She raised her sword high into the air. The pieces that made up the hilt clicked together, shifting before suddenly, the sword became a beam of light, obliterating the ceiling in its entirety and burning away all traces of it. Not even ash was left behind. What was a beam of rainbow-colored lights had now become a towering pillar that reached up to the heavens. The sight was breathtaking. Beautiful even. However, such grace would also come with the sweet embrace of death. The overwhelming power that flowed was enough to make Freed and Assassin realize that there was no way out of this.

Their lives were forfeit. And their fates were sealed with two words,

" _ **Photon Ray**_."

The pillar of light spun as smaller streams of light twirled around the hilt in her hand. She swung her weapon, the radiant light following her action. Freed and Assassin didn't even have time to scream before they were engulfed by the multi-colored light of death. The towering pillar came crashing down, destroying and burning everything in its path. It reached past the church, scorching a trail that led all the way up to the mountains and leaving behind a blackened scar. Any wildlife caught in its path was erased. There was naught a trace of it left. As the light faded and the dust settled, Altera stared at the sight before her. A giant gaping hole that revealed the path of the destruction she created. An unsightly scar etched into the green life of Gaea.

Yet she felt nothing from it. It was by her hand that created it, but she couldn't care less. She was resigned to this fate. To destroy whatever it is that she was faced with. Such was her nature.

She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar presence wash over her. "Assassin has perished." she announced as she dismissed her sword. "Now, only six Servants remain."

"That you are aware of." Caren told her as she approached, hands clasped. "How likely are the chances that the Master survived?"

"Slim."

The sharp-tongued woman shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it doesn't matter. If, somehow, he did survive that, he'll be on the run. He failed his mission, so whatever Fallen Angel wanted Asia Argento's Sacred Gear won't be happy with his blunder. The Church will also be after him, since he blatantly attacked the neutral territory that provides safe haven for all Masters who seek refuge here. He won't get very far." She turned her head, finding Altera staring at the Second Rider. Issei's unconscious form was in her care, head sitting atop her lap while she watched over him. "You won't have to worry about Rider."

"...was she summoned by Asia Argento?"

Caren nodded. "The girl was deathly terrified of what she was going to get herself into, but she wanted to help that idiotic Master of yours. I was half-expecting him to use his last Command Seal to give you the power to unleash your Noble Phantasm."

Altera shook her head softly, glad that it didn't come to that. Even so, after tonight, she knew that Issei would now be at a major disadvantage. He only had a single Command Seal left. One was used out of instinct: to protect himself and the girl. The second was used to fight Assassin. Now, he was only left with a single Seal. She would have to make sure he would treasure that sigil and use it carefully, only in the most dire of matters. Her eyes then drifted to the Second Rider, contemplating whether or not to draw her sword again and cut her down here. It was a brief debate, however, as she realized that the woman had no malicious intent. It changed nothing in the long run, though. They were still enemies. Thus, they would meet on the battlefield soon enough.

For now, though... She wanted her Master to rest.

* * *

The siege on the Masters had last for the duration of the night, ending at the sign of daybreak. The beam of light that now scarred the mountainscape was a herald to the defeat. Mountains of corpses had piled into the streets and all across the school grounds. It would take a long time, but before long, the city would be rid of the putrid smell of death and blood. The blood would be an easy fix. It was disposing of so many corpses that would be the problem. After all, a dead body was a much more prominant stain than some droplet of blood. Thankfully, however, the solution was Rider's chariot. The woman had protested fiercely to this idea, saying that her chariot was a place of love making, not a hearse.

Her pleas went largely ignored and had to be consoled by Koneko with a peace offering of sweets, though even that did little to help her mood.

However, the glaring problem at hand still remained. Atop the roof of Kuoh Academy, Sona stared at the large scare with both irritation and dread. "If what we felt was accurate, that was done by Saber." Caster said as he stood by her side, hands clasped behind his back. Seeing the damage caused by what he presumed was either an empowered strike or a partial Phantasm release, he couldn't help but feel that they were at a disadvantage in terms of firepower. "To think she would possess so much power... It's rather frightening, really."

"The greater problem is trying to come up with an explanation behind it." Sona replied, adjusting her glasses. She idly noted how chilly the morning wind was, making her wonder if she should purchase a jacket. "I doubt the citizens would believe that a simple wildfire was the cause of this."

"I'm sure you will think of something, Master."

"...this skirmish, as well as what we've seen thus far. What do you make of it."

Caster smiled thinly. "A coordinated attack and a diversion. The number of forces brought to Kuoh were great in number, but they were obviously far too weak. They had sheer numbers, yes, but what good are numbers against four Servants? One of which is a man who was feared for impaling all foes on a pike? However, given the amount of focus and damage to the church, I believe the true target was either the Overseer, or perhaps someone of interest who had taken refuge."

"Hyoudou-kun?"

"Doubtful. He has a Sacred Gear and is obviously very frightened of his enrollment in the war, but something drives him to continue. To power through his fear. No, there was someone else in the church at the time of the attack. That was who I believe Assassin and Freed Sellzan were after." Caster chuckled softly. "A failed effort, however. Assassin has perished. Although..."

Sona pursed her lips. "Then you've heard the news as well." she said, clearly troubled by the news she received from her familiar. "That a new Master and Servant had appeared. A Second Rider, no less."

"A deviation we should have expected, given the unusual nature of the war." Sona's Servant stated. "In the meantime, though, I believe our current plan should be to conceal the scar as best as possible." His Master agreed. There was no way that no one wouldn't question how a scar like that appeared one night out of the blue. Massive memory manipulation was also out of the question as well, given how fragile the false memories were. The slightest stimulus and they would fall apart. Hypnosis was out of the question as well, given how many people they would have to affect. "By the Master, I've been curious about something."

Sona turned to Caster, wondering what the man could be wondering. "What is it?"

"When you discussed the repercussions of the city discovering the existence of Servants, Magi and whatnot, you told him that it was necessary for obliterating an entire city's population." Caster recalled the conversation with perfect memory, showing a small tilt as he looked at Sona with intrigue. "The boy's reaction was understandable... Yet when you claim such a thing is necessary, you abhor it as much as he does. Your words contradict your own wishes. Why is that?"

"...because I can't be optimistic." Sona replied with a hint of aprehension. "Yes, like Hyoudou-kun, I find purging an entire city to keep the secrets of the war and everything involved in it to be horrible, but in the end, what can someone like me do in that scenario? I could mitigate the damage, but even I can't stop something like that."

That was the reality of the situation. If even a single civilian became aware of Magecraft, the aclocktower would have no choice but to silence them and many others who are in contact with said individual to keep its existence hidden.

Truly, the Magi Association can be quite cruel and unforgiving. Sona didn't wish for such an event to happen, but if it did, she would have no choice but to accept it. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't try and prevent it from happening. Kuoh was under her protection. Rias would no doubt attempt the same. They both had expectations riding on them. And, if worse came to worse, their elder siblings would step in to lend a hand, regardless of the politics.

Older siblings, especially those like Serafall and Sirzechs, were just scary like that.

Caster looked pleased by her answer, evident by the gentle smile that spread across his lips. "Excellent. I was hoping for that answer. It seems there's hope for you yet, little one."

Sona smiled back, albeit rather sheepishly. "Well, I have a famed alchemist for a teacher and Servant. I imagine I'll have to be doing something right." she said before she turned back to the scar. "Regarding Saber... You've managed to figure out her identity through this, I believe?"

"I have." Caster nodded. "Based on her mannerisms and characteristics, as well as the level of power she has displayed... I can only think of one individual. A Warrior King who advanced without fear nor relent, destruction as their only purpose in life. Countless lives and countries have fallen to her blade and all fear her coming. Known by men in history as the Scourge of God, and known by others as the most fearsome Red Dragon Emperor in years.

The White Demon of Rome and King of Destruction... Attila the Hun."

* * *

Death had been so close to claiming Freed Sellzan, it had practically clawed and scratched at him. Over half of his body was marred by scorch marks and burnt skin. Half of his face was burned, eye having already melted off and leaking down the side of his horribly scarred face. His skin, pale as the blankets of snow he once despised for their purity, was now irritated and red, mixed together with the burning layers of flesh that had fused together. His scalp and hair had merged together, mixing in silver and black and red. What little remained of is hair was burned and singed, making him look as if he had just emerged from a burning building. His garments were also in tatters, reduced to shredded rags that exposed much of his burned skin.

"F-fuck...!" he wheezed, forced to lean on a brick wall for support as he hid in an alleyway, away from prying eyes. The gun in his hand shook heavily. How he still had the strength to move was anyone's guess. "It hurts...it hurts it hurts it hurts so fucking much! Damn that shitty brat! Damn him and that Saber whore!"

He was in sheer agony. Which was too be expected. No one could survive a partially activated Noble Phantasm like that and escape unscathed. It was a miracle in itself that he survived in the first place. Now the question was...what would he do now? His Servant was killed by that attack and sent back to the Throne of Heroes. He was wounded beyond belief, half blind, and was missing a hand. His only consolation was that he had a single Command Seal left...as if that would do him any good. If he was being honest, he wasn't even entirely sure how the hell he managed to survive that. Maybe God fucked up and saved his ass? Doubtful. Fucker never did anything. Just sat around in heaven and watched shit happen. Whatever the case, he needed to get back. Maybe the boss could fix him up? Give him a second chance? He had to. He just had to. He couldn't die here, dammit! He needed to kill that shitty master and his Servant! More importantly, he wanted that red-haired motherfucker dead at his feet! He couldn't die, knowing that he hadn't made that son of a bitch suffer! He was going to kill him, no matter what it takes! He'd gladly suffer this pain again if it meant he could kill him!

"I-I'll kill him..." Freed gasped, pushing himself off the wall and lumbering forward, stumbling about like a drunk. "I-I'll kill 'em both. That little shit... Issei Hyoudou, that-that's his name, right? I'll fucking kill him. He-he's fucking dead. Deader than a slutty corpse! I'll get my hands on him, if-if it's the last thing I'll-!"

"No, you won't."

Suddenly, there was a flash of red. Freed stopped, suddenly feeling as if his body had been thrown into the icy cold ocean. There was an itch in his chest. Strange, considering he couldn't feel anything other than pain. He looked down to find a jeweled blade stuck in his chest, easily the size of a broadsword. He felt something warm dribble from his mouth as he looked over his shoulder to see a woman behind him before she rudely pulled the sword out, leaving behind a hole in his chest. Without the strength to fight back, Freed could do nothing but fall to the ground. Weakly, he tried to get a good look at the woman who attacked him, but his vision was swimming. Couldn't make out a damn thing. Instead, all he could see was the red pool forming beneath him.

Was this...his blood?

"...hey..." he said quietly, a broken smile on his disfigured face as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "This...a joke? I...I can't die here. Not...not yet... Not until I...kill him. That...red-haired..." His gaze fell upon the exit of the alley. He could make out a figure standing in the light, gazing upon him with an empty expression. The only thing that stuck out were his steely, sharp eyes and his fiery red hair, which had streaks of white.

The mere sight filled his weak heart with anger.

"I..." Weakly and in vain Freed stretched his hand out, glaring at the hallucination in disdain and loathing. "I'll kill you... Do... Do you hear me, you bastard? One day... I'll kill you..." Slowly, his eye began to close in on itself. He was only seconds away from meeting death properly, and with no hope of escape. "I'll kill you... Emiya...!"

Finally, with a worthless vow, Freed Sellzan passed away from this world.

His assailant, Rin Tohsaka stared at the exorcist's corpse with contempt. To the very end, it was a bloodthirsty psychopath. However, his last words sparked interest in her. It would seem that her dear husband and this murderer had crossed paths before. Granted, it was useless to try and pry any information from him. Even if he were alive, she doubted he would disclose anything to her about Shirou.

At the very least, she learned that he seemed to be alive and active recently. Now she had something to tell Illya.

With a swipe, the jeweled sword vanished from her grasp and removed a cell phone from her person. After a moment, the recipient answered. "Hortensia, it's me. I've taken care of Freed. Little bastard survived somehow, but just barely. He looked like he just escaped out of a burning building. Half of his body cooked to a crisp. Seems like Ise's Saber is just as strong, if not more so, than Shirou's. Anyway, I'll put up a Bounded Field so you can pick up his corpse. Since Ise was the one to finish off his Servant, he should receive the remainder of his Command Seals, right?"

* * *

It was four days later that Issei woke up, safe and sound in the comfort of his bed, albeit not unharmed. There were a few bandages on him, covering the nasty bruises he had received.

"H-huh...?" At first, the brunette didn't recognize where he was. He was naturally disoriented and didn't recognize where he was. "Where...?"

"A-ah! Issei-san!"

He turned his head. Almost immediately, he came back to his senses when he discovered a familiar face sitting next to his bed. "A-Asia...?" he questioned as he rubbed his eyes, removing the sand from them.

"You're awake! Thank the Lord!" She sighed in relief as she immediately went to examine his treated injuries. Normally, Issei would've been ecstatic for a beautiful girl to be touching him like this. But then he remembered that she was a nun and the events of what happened before he lost consciousness numbed that feeling considerably.

"What...what happened?" He asked her, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Is...is Freed...?"

"Dead and gone." Another female voice came to his ears. Over by his desk, where he often worked on his school assignments, Altera stood by with her typical stoic expression. "He managed to survive my Noble Phantasm, if only barely. He didn't last long after sunrise. His Command Seals were also transferred to you, as we were the ones to eliminate his Servant."

"Eh?" Looking down, Issei found that one of the sigils that made up his Command Seal was no longer faded after use. Proof that one of the wings that made up the mark the Grail had given him as per his role in the War was now restored. "Huh. Well, what do you know...?"

"Tohsaka-san also came by to see how you doing!" Asia added, making the boy freeze at the mention of that youkai's name. The girl dug around in her robes before pulling out a small white envelope. "She told me to give you this when you woke up."

"The Yokai did?" Issei questioned. Then he realized it made sense. She was a veteran of the war, and probably learned what he was a part of. He took the envelope in hand, opened it and read its contents.

 _Ise,_

 _By now, I'm sure you've learned everything from Hortensia and Illya. About what we went through sixty years ago, as well as the situation with Shirou. When Shirou vanished, chasing after Sakura, we tried everything. However, when it became clear that he didn't want to be found, we more or less gave up hope. If Shirou didn't want to be found just yet, it would be impossible to hear anything about him until something happened._

 _But...I'm not writing this letter for family reasons. I'm writing this letter to you because now you've seen what the Holy Grail War is like. Granted, back then, we never had to deal with Fallen Angels and Devils, but...this is what will wait for you. As you are now, you'll probably die. That is the reality of the situation._

 _You have two choices now. You can run away from all this...or you can fight. Hortensia has already told you that you could seek refuge in the church and forfeit your Command Seals. Doing so will sever your contract with Saber and send her to the Throne of Heroes, though you are most likely aware of this already._

 _But...if for some reason, you want to continue fighting, then you'll have to learn how to become stronger. To be a magus is to walk alongside death._

 _Golden Week starts next week, if memory serves. If you want to fight, not as a mere schoolboy for whatever wish you wanted granted, but as a magus, then come to the Tohsaka Family Mansion._

 _Also... You should know that, after what happened, your grandfather would have been proud._

 _Sincerely, Rin_

Issei read the letter once. Twice. Thrice. Het let the words sink into his head. He now had a choice. Either give up his right as a Master and walk away from all of this, or stay in this War until the bitter end. In all honesty, the former sounded really appealing, especially with the crap he went through last night.

But even so...he would never run away from this. He wondered why before. But now he knew. He would not leave Altera alone. If he did, then what kind of man would that make him? Saber stuck by him through thick and thin. She helped him. Kept him safe. Supported his decisions. He never felt alone with her by his side. And that is why he could not back down. He stared at the Command Seals on his e was going to stay in this until the bitter end. Even if he loses...at least he stuck by her.

But his aunt was right. If he wanted to keep fighting, he needed Magus training. Looks like he now knows how to spend Golden Week.

Sighing, he dropped the letter to his lap and stared up at the ceiling. "My life's officially gone to hell in a handbasket..." he muttered underneath his breath. Asia stared at him quizzically, wondering what he said. "Ah, it's nothing. By the way, where are we?"

The nun tilted her head. "What are you talking about, Issei-san?" she asked, genuinely confused. "We're in your room!"

Issei blinked. Once. Twice. Then he looked at the room again. The walls were barren, revealing plain white walls and wooden furniture that were naked, as if meant to house items that had vanished. His special clock was gone too, and in its place was a stereotypical digital one. His bookcase, where he stashed his eroge games and erotic novels and hentai manga, was also devoid of any of his collection whatsoever as well. At a first glance, the room looked like the room of a normal teenager...until he realized with horror that this was his room.

But...that couldn't be right! Where was his porn?!

"I have to say, though..." Asia looked around in slight wonder, a smile on her face as if excited. "The preachers in Italy always said how most teenage boys had disorganized rooms, but yours looks fairly clean! Though your bookcase is empty, though. Did you buy it recently?"

Issei didn't hear her question. In fact, he had gone into shock from seeing the state of his room. Seeing this, Altera sighed as she held her hand against her temple. "Rider had come by while you were asleep and fixed your room." she said, causing Issei's heart to drop. "Since the girl will be living with us as of today, she felt that your room should be as clean and free of sin as possible."

It took ten seconds before Issei's brain finally caught up. Promptly, his jaw hit the floor. "W-what?!" he yelled in shock before he winced, clutching his ribs from the sudden flare of pain. He then looked at Asia in shock. "A-Asia, you're moving in?! W-why?!" Not that he was complaining, mind you. A cute girl under the same roof as him? Hell yes! Then he reminded himself she was a nun and mentally slapped himself for such indecent thoughts. That being said, his chibi-Issei was cheering in victory, thanking his parents. "I thought you were going to stay with Hortensia-san!"

"W-well..." Asia timidly rubbed her index fingers together. "Since the church was destroyed, C-Caren-san thought I should stay with someone I knew here in Kuoh, a-and..." She bowed her head deeply. "I promise I won't be a bother!"

The Church was destroyed? Just how did...oh, that's right...he gave Altera a Boost to use her Noble Phantasm to take out Assassin.

...crap, it was his fault then, wasn't it?

Deciding to think about it later, Issei got back on track.

"It's...it's alright. But how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"It would seem the Overseer and the Second Rider are handling things, Master." Altera answered. "Strangely, though, your parents were oddly delighted to learn that the nun was to be staying here."

Issei stared at her. Then turned to Asia. Then back to Saber. Then back to Asia again.

All the while, processing what his Servant just said. _'...was she implying that by having a nun in the house, I would be cured of perversion? Or that she misunderstood the situation and that I finally have a girlfriend?'_

Later, Issei would discover that it was a mix of both. When Issei was returned home in a severely injured state, his parents were naturally terrified and demanded answers. Caren, who offered a cover story and explanation, stated that Issei had saved Asia from a group of foreigners who were getting too close to her for her liking. Seeing this, the perverted teen intervened and fought them off, though not without his fair share of beatings. His parents were moved by this, thinking that 'Yuma' had changed Issei for the better. When Caren suggested that Asia would move in, since her previous accomendations had been destroyed in a fire and that Issei was the only person she knew and trusted in the area, they had more than accepted the idea.

That, and they believe that someone of faith would be able to cure him of his 'perverse sickness.' The idea would make Issei very exasperated, though he wouldn't discover this until the next day.

As things stood, though, he was understandably tired and laid back down. "Are you hungry by any chance, Issei-san?" she asked tenderly, having looked after him alongside Altera. "Or maybe thirsty."

"No... I'm good." he told her with a grin. "But thanks. Your Japanese has gotten better, by the way."

"Thank you. Miss Hortensia has been a wonderful teacher." She smiled brightly. "My Japanese improved thanks to her tutelage." Then her smile weakened slightly. "Although...kanji is still a bit difficult."

"It always is the first time around. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." He assured her. "And thanks. Sorry if I was being a burden."

"O-oh no! Not at all!" Asia shook her head before she stood. "I'll let your parents know you're awake." She bowed her head again, this time to both Issei and Altera before she left the room.

As she did, Altera's stoic expression fell apart entirely. "Master! Are you okay?!" She exclaimed in concern. Her sudden outburst took Issei by surprise. "Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere?!"

"I-I'm fine, really!"

"Really?! You aren't just saying that?"

"Y-yes. Really!"

Altera stared at him for a moment. Then, she frowned heavily. "Good. Then I can do this!" In the next moment, her hand came down on his head. It was a simple light tap, but given her impressive strength, it felt like a karate chop coming down atop a cinder block. Or, in this case, a steel bar coming down upon a skull. " _BAKA_!"

" _ITAI_!" Issei yelped, cradling his head. "What-what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" She scolded him. "I told you not to push yourself back then! And what did you do? You used Boosted Gear even when you shouldn't and nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to perish!" Issei winced, shrinking beneath her gaze and shyly looking away in shame. However, when he did, he noticed how Altera's hands shook. Risking meeting her furious eyes, he looked up and found her shoulders trembling. Even worse, when he looked at her face, his heart clenched as he watched tears fall from her face. "Do you have...any idea...how worried I was...?"

Issei felt like someone stabbed him in the heart while guilt welled up within him.

Shit...he made her cry. The number one thing a man was NEVER supposed to do to a girl period.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, bowing his head deeply. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to worry you so much, Altera! I just...!"

He just wanted to get rid of that sorrowful look on her face. The sadness he kept seeing every now and then, reflected in those ruby eyes of hers. It hurt him. It really did. She was strong. Stronger than anyone he had known. And now...she had broken down and it was his fault. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"M-Master...?"

"I'm sorry...Altera..." Issei spoke softly. "I was being selfish. I didn't know I was causing you so much pain."

Altera sniffled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Then...why were you so reckless?"

 _'Because I want to be as strong as you are. Because I don't want you to feel so sad anymore.'_ was what he wanted to say, yet he found himself unable to. They were stuck in his throat.

Instead, all he could do was just hold her in silence, closing his eyes.

 _'Someday, I'll get stronger.'_ he thought. _'Strong enough to protect you instead. I don't care what I have to face. God, Angel, Demon...'_

Unknown to either of them, his left hand developed an emerald green glow.

 _'...bring 'em on.'_

* * *

-Maiden Battle: END-

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Holy Grail War Begins Again - COMPLETE**_

* * *

 _the first long night has passed as daybreak shines through_  
 _yet soon, night will again come with yet another new conflict_  
 _a red dragon had stirred from a long sleep as the white maiden witnesses a fledgling resolve_  
 _the morning sun brings reprieve, yet when night returns, a thick fog shall obscure the streets_  
 _a silver knife lies in wait, clashing with destruction_  
 _tell me, red dragon emperor..._  
 _what is your wish?_

Chapter 2: The Second Servants

* * *

Holy Grail War Status:

Issei Hyoudou, Master of Saber: Active  
Rias Gremory, Master of Lancer: Active  
Caren Hortensia, Master of Archer: Disqualified - Loss of Servant  
Akeno Himejima, Master of Rider: Active  
Asia Argento, Master of Second Rider: Active  
Freed Sellzan, Master of Assassin: Deceased  
Sona Sitri, Master of Caster: Active  
Yuuto Kiba, Master of Berserker: Active

Remaining Known Masters and Servants: Six

* * *

 **Omake!  
Amazon!Altera and Bashful!Altera**

One day in the Hyoudou Residence as both of Issei's parents were out and Asia and Issei and Altera were left alone, the young brunette asked a question that had been bugging him for the last couple of days.

"Hey, Altera?" he asked, looking over at the girl as she fiddled with a gift Asia had bought for her. A Rubiks Cube, if he remembers right. "Is it okay if I ask something?"

"Of course." Altera smiled. "What is it?"

"How come whenever your around others, you go total Amazon?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Uh...I mean...why you seem to act so aloof and emotionless when there are others around, and open up when it's just us?"

"...because it's bad civilization to appear so vulnerable."

Issei sweatdropped. "...bad civilization?"

"Everything can be viewed in two ways. Good civilization. Bad civilization." She replied simply. "Good Civilization is like you, Ise! Its nice and comfortable to be around. Good Civilization is nice." Altera then shook her head, a serious look on her face. "Bad Civilization is horrible. Its nasty and dangerous. Its like a mugger in an alleyway! Bad Civilization is evil!"

The brunette stared at his Servant, wondering what he should say to counter that. Given Asia and Rider's character, he sincerely doubted that they could even remotely be considered "Bad Civilization," Grail War be damned.

"...okay, then. So everyone else is Bad Civilization and I'm Good Civilization?" Altera nodded strongly. "And how exactly am I Good Civilization?" Now that he actually says it, it felt so weird saying that. "I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I take any chance I get to perv. What makes me even remotely close to Good Civilization?"

Altera's smile was oddly very painful for him. "Because Ise is a very gentle person." she said with the utmost certainty. "And he wouldn't do anything unsightly."

 _'...weird.'_ Issei thought as he felt a cold shudder run down his back. _'Somehow, I feel like I've just committed a horrible crime. Is this what they call the power of moe?'_

* * *

Servant Report:

True Name: Saint Martha  
Class: Rider  
Master: Asia Argento  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Base Stats:  
-Strength: D  
-Endurance: C  
-Agility: B  
-Mana: A  
-Luck: A+  
-Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Skills:  
-Riding: A++  
-Magic Resistance: A  
-Divinity: C

Personal Skills:  
-Protection of the Faith: A  
-Miracle: D ~ D+  
-Saint of the Waterside: C  
-Vow of the Saintess: C

Noble Phantasm(s):  
-Tarasque: The Dragon Shield that a Blade Shall Not Pass: C (Anti-Unit)  
-Tarasque: O' Tragic Drake Who Knew Naught of Love: A+ ~ EX (Anti-Army)

 **Author's Note** : Huh. I do believe that this is the longest chapter so far. Then again, it was action and shit happening all around. I apologize if the ending scene with Issei and Altera was a bit weak, though. Me and mah bud were doing a rush job and we have other projects and we wanted to get this done. If need be, I'll go back and rework on the scene so its much more fluid. Plus, there was a scenario my bud came up with that I was seriously tempted to do, but was confused on the ramifications. Basically, rather than increase her power, Issei would use his last Command Seal to let her run loose. I wanted to go this route, but then I wondered a good question: If you use up all your Command Seals, is it still possible for you to renew them by having another Master transfer another's CS to you? Since there was no answer, we went with the original plan.

Still, must be surprising to see me actually responding after five chapters of silence~ I wanted to see how people enjoyed this story, and I'm glad to see everyone seems to enjoy it so far. I wanted to keep things under wraps until the first arc was done and over with, hence why I'm giving you guys answer.

First of all, let's get Issei's situation with Rin and Illya out of the way. MANY people kept bitching and complaining that they were throwing Issei to the wolves. This chapter is my response to you assholes. They aren't throwing him to the wolves. They were playing it safe as this war is radically different than the previous Grail Wars. Issei had a great chance of dying, but need I remind who his grandparents are?! He is NOT going to die easy. This chapter is also my response to the people wondering if Issei will be weak. The answer is no. He will not. As things stand, he's pretty much the underdog and he's going to need to get stronger. And he will. You have my word on that!

Second, the whole thing with Rias. Contrary to what you guys think, I'm not one one of those guys who bashes on her and thinks she purposely let him die so she could have a pawn for her to get out of her marriage with Riser. I'm just being realistic here. This is how Issei sees the whole thing, though he can be forgiven since so much shit happened in so little time. To reitorate: I am not bashing on Rias. I'm simply giving Issei some much needed character moment since, you know, he never thought how or why she seemed to know Raynare was targeting him for the purpose of killing him. Kind of obvious, in hindsight.

Thirdly, the whole thing with Rias and her Servant with her peerage's Servants. I...actually can't say anything about that for the sake of spoilers, but there's a lot going on here. I'll tell you that much.

Finally, the Holy Grail War. As you can probably guess, the story is following a similar premise of "Fate/Apocrypha" where more than Seven Servants are going at it. And speaking of which, we've suffered our first casualties of war! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kick off Freed and Assassin! Seriously! Do you know how disturbing it is to write Freed's character?! VERY! Sometimes I felt sick to my stomach. As for Archer's elimination, which was quite frankly very easy and never getting the chance to show off her Noble Phantasm... C'mon. Let's be real. Archer was easily the weakest of the First Servants. Sure, her Mana and Luck were top notch, but nothing can prepare you for insanity. That, and she's been fighting on different fronts for so long. Sure, she may not get tired, but Assassin was definitely not a normal Servant by any means.

If you don't like how early a Servant was eliminated, then fine. Feel free to drop the story or complain. No skin off my nose.

Now, unto what people will no doubt be wondering. Since we're done with this story's version of "The Holy Maiden", the next one is obviously going to be the "Riser" Arc. I will be honest, this arc caused me a bit of trouble when thinking out the story up to the events of the Excalibur Arc. Thankfully, thanks to one user (for the life of me I can't remember who, but special thanks goes to them) they helped me come to a realization. Because of Lancer's inclusion, Riser is obviously not going to have a lot of power over Rias as he did in canon. Thus, things will be quite different.

The next chapter will be shorter than the others, due to it being an epilogue and interlude of sorts, but I hope you guys all enjoyed it.

Before I end this, I have a new poll up to decide whether or not Issei will have a harem or stick with a single girl. It'd be awesome if you guys could vote.

Just remember that you might or might not be "Bad Civilization" if you want Altera to share~

I will also be taking a break from this story, so I can focus more on my other projects as well as plan out future arcs. I want everyone to enjoy whatever trials are in wait for our cast!

Peace out, everybody! See you next time!


	7. Interlude 1

**Fate/stay night:**  
 **Dragon of Dragons**

* * *

Interlude  
Sharpen Your Fangs

The days leading into Golden Week had been surprisingly calm. For the first time in a long while, Issei found himself living what could qualify for normalcy. Admittedly, having a Servant and having two girls in his house, one of which being a nun, was very odd. His parents were none the wiser, and even approved of the whole thing. Rias and Sona hadn't been antagonistic, thankfully, and he had yet to encounter a Servant that wanted his head on a pike.

One thing had changed, though. And that was his life at school.

"Everyone, these will be our newest transfer students. Please, treat them warmly."

Asia, clad in a Kuoh Academy uniform, bowed deeply and shyly. "Um, m-my name is Asia Argento! I only recently moved here from Italy, so=so please be patient with me!"

Altera, still clad in her street attire, merely gave a quick nod of acknowledge. "I am Altera. A pleasure." she said in her deadpan and monotone voice that she normally used when out in public.

The sight of a foreigner in their class was bizarre enough, but a girl who looked stunning but chose to wear casual clothes? Suffice to say, it earned quite a few looks. Issei sighed and dropped his head onto his desk. "How did this happen...?"

* * *

 _(Flashback: Two Days Ago)_

 _Sona stared blankly at Issei, who was on all fours with his head planted on the floor. The sight earned a few snickers from the Student Council, as well as amusement. "Would you mind repeating that for me, Hyoudou-kun?"_

 _"Gomen, Kaichou!" Issei bellowed, head still pressed against the hardwood floor. "Please enroll Asia-chan here! I beg of you!"_

 _"...can you please explain why I should allow her enrollment?" Sona asked him. She couldn't just do so without a good reason. That, and she had every right to be wary. Even if the Holy Grail War was on hold and the circumstances still under investigation - now even more so with the appearance of a second Servant underneath the Rider Class - she still treated them as potential threats. She honestly held nothing against the girl. In fact, she had her condolences to being subjected to such horrific events, such as the debacle that was the first ever battle in the war._

 _Hearing how Issei Hyoudou, Saber's master, was asking her to enroll the Second Rider's Master, was enough to make her conscious. Part of her wanted to believe that this was some sort of ruse, but then she remembered that it was a member of the Perverted Trio that was prostrating himself before her._

 _"I just..." Issei began. "I just want Asia-chan to have some kind of normal life! I know she's supposed to be your enemy and all, but please Kaichou! I'll do anything!"_

 _That seemed to spark some interest in her. "Anything?" The Student Council then leaned in, now curious._

 _"Anything!"_

 _"Alright." She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms. "I will enroll Asia Argento, but I have a few conditions. First, you will be helping the other members of the Student Council in their tasks for a full month. No ifs, and's or buts. Secondly, you will take your academics seriously. If you fail so much as a single class, I will personally ensure that you will not graduate Kuoh Academy." She then adjusted her glasses, creating a glare. "Thirdly, cease any and all perverted activities."_

 _"WHAT?!" Issei yelped as he stood in shock. ALL activities?! No peeping?! No oogling?! Nothing?!_

 _"Those are my terms." She stated with finality. "We have received many...many complaints from students regarding your activities. Since you are willing to do anything, I thought it would be a good chance to get you to finally cease such debauchery."_

 _Issei opened his mouth to protest, but Sona's piercing glare made him shrivel on the spot. "If you can't accept these conditions, I will refuse Argento-san's enrollment here."_

 _The Iron Queen of Kuoh, indeed. Sona Shitori, or rather Sona Sitri, was a truly terrifying woman. Issei gulped and nodded slowly, condemning himself to a path of virtue for once. If this was the price to pay for Asia to have a shot at a normal life, then so be it._

* * *

Asia's enrollment was a shock for her, but it was indeed a welcome one. Hell, even Second Rider approved and gave Issei a thumbs up. It was made all the more sweeter when Asia thanked him and hugged him. Moe to the max.

Altera's enrollment... Okay, well that was more on demanding grounds than anything else. Why Sona agreed, he honestly had no idea, much less how in the world the strict Student Council President allowed for her to wear her street clothes. Then again, the idea of others seeing her in her usual attire, that beautiful exposing, white bridal-like garb, made him somewhat incensed.

Aaaand now he was starting to feel possessive. Altera was a beauty. A goddess in his eyes. But she wasn't his girlfriend. She was his Servant. Albeit a very scary one when angered. And cute when she wanted to be.

"Holy shit, dude." Motohama muttered, his glasses drooping slightly. "Two foreign beauties in our class... And one of them's a total babe! Oooh, look at that slender frame! Altera-chan might be Great Lady material!"

'You're damn fucking right she is.' Issei agreed whole-heartedly. Then he noticed Matsuda staring at Asia with a familiar expression. Oddly, he felt pissed that his friend was looking at Asia that way. Was this how it felt to be a "brother figure" as Second Rider called him? Either way, he resolved himself that he will not let Asia hang out with either of them. Especially not...her...He will protect Asia's virtue.

Actually, now that he thought about it, where in the hell was Aika Kiryu? Usually by now she'd be all over...

...oh. Wait. She was drooling over Altera. Quite literally. Her cheeks were flushed, glasses fogged up, and her nose was bleeding. "Holy fuck." she cursed, breathing heavy. "She's out of this world. I usually look at boys, but damn~ Maybe it's time to convert."

That horrified the brunette. Aika, going bi? Possibly going after Asia?

 _'Maybe it would've been better if I had let Raynare killed me and come back as a Devil under Gremory-senpai.'_ Issei lamented as he rested his head against his desk, wondering what in the hell was wrong with his life. _'At least then, I probably wouldn't have had to deal with this shit.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, in a suspiciously similar world, another Issei Hyoudou found himself sneezing violently, causing a naked red-head next to him to stir from her sleep.

* * *

Once class was over with and lunch had arrived, just as usual whenever a new student arrived, everyone swarmed Asia and Altera. Primarily the girls, who were dying to know every detail there was to know about them. Asia was adorable, in that in spite of being so overwhelmed and embarrassed, she did her best to explain her life while omitting some of the obvious details. It also helped that Second Rider was with her in Astral Form, offering her comfort. Her adorable and shy nature won over the hearts of pretty much all the girls and vowed to protect her purity.

And Issei was promptly made public enemy number one when she off-handedly mentioned she was living with him, on account of him offering a place to sleep.

"You bastard." Matsuda raged. "Why didn't you tell us you had a hot blonde foreigner living with you?!"

Issei rolled his eyes as he leaned on his desk, hands in his pockets. "Because, last I checked, you idiots tend to punch me whenever you hear about stuff like this. Like how you tried to deck me when Gremory-senpai asked me to visit her club."

"Speaking of that, what's up with you?" Motohama asked curiously. "Ever since you got back, you've been avoiding her like the plague. I remember not too long ago, we'd fantasize about getting a paizuri from her and groping her boobs. What changed?"

"It's a long story." A very long one that involved her and his crazy ex-girlfriend. He didn't exactly hate Rias, per say, but he felt a little bitter about the fact that she could have stepped in and saved him. Then again, if she had, he never would have met Altera. "Anyway, bad news. I won't be able to perv out whatsoever for the forseeable future."

"What? Why?"

"I basically sold my soul to Kaichou in order to get Asia enrolled here, that's why." the brunette answered. "As of now, I am her personal little gofer. And if I don't work on my studies, I'll be fish food faster than you can say oppai."

"Wait, you did WHAAAAT?!" Both his friends exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah...I had to renounce my perverted ways to get Asia enrolled here..." Issei hung his head. "It's a worthy sacrifice."

"I..." Motohama blinked rapidly. "I want to ask, but I'll refrain. Sucks you can't join us on our endeavors. Especially when I just got a hot tip about this crazy sexy nun here in town!"

"Let me guess. Silver hair, gold eyes, thin body, and has a sharp tongue?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"I met her. Not a fan, to be honest."

"Seriously?! Dude! Just how the hell are you meeting all these girls before we do?!" Matsuda complained.

"You'll never believe me if I told you..." Issei frowned, recalling the incidents of the Grail War.

And chances are, he'd only learn more as time went on. Especially with Golden Week approaching quickly. If he was serious about getting involved in this, in spite of his better judgement, he needed all the help he could get. That was to say, by training under the youkai and his aunt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Altera approaching, immediately catching the attention of his fellow perverts, who proceeded to become excited. A quick glance at them and Altera was already feeling annoyed, especially considering she recognized them as the ones who attempted to inflict bodily harm to her Master.

"Ise," she addressed him, having been asked to call him that. He didn't even want to imagine the headache of being called Master out in public. "Are these idiots bothering you?"

"No, they're my friends." Issei answered.

"You're friends are idiots?" Altera asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

Matsuda growled. "The hell?!" he hissed. "Dude, come on! We literally just met! Why the cold shoulder?!"

"I don't like speaking with ants. Step aside."

Issei groaned as his face fell in his hands. _'God dammit, Altera. What did I say about tact?!'_

"Oi oi, Matsuda." Motohama grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Don't get so pissed. She just transferred, so she probably already knows about us."

"Still doesn't give her the right to talk down to us like that! I'll fantasize about you being naked! Ya hear?!"

Altera merely gave him a flat stare. "Shall I cut out your eyes, then?"

"YIIIEEEE!" The teen heaped back with a frightened yelp. That sounded really serious!

The girls, seeing this, could only cheer for Altera, sincerely hoping she'd punish the perverts and put them in their place. Motohama was stunned by how violent this girl seemed. It was always the pretty ones, wasn't it? Issei could only weep, wondering how things were spiraling out of control so damn fast.

"Altera-chan..." he begged. "Please, stop."

"Okay." She nodded simply and relented in her aggressive stance.

"Seriously?! You know the other new girl too?!" Motohama complained.

"Of course I know him. I live with him and Asia."

A dead silence enveloped the room. Issei sighed and hanged his head low. Did he somehow manage to piss off a god or something? No, really. Did he kill a gypsy in his past life and was being cursed? Looking up, he found a red-faced Motohama and Matsuda glaring at him, veins bulging. He knew what was coming next and braced himself.

"YOU FUCK!"

History repeated itself. Before they even had a chance to get a hit off of him, Altera moved in and swiftly grabbed them by the throat, proceeding to slam them into the wall. "This is your first and final warning." she warned, red eyes practically burning holes in them. "If you continue to act hostile to Ise, I will break every bone in your body. And if that doesn't work, I will cut off your limbs, rip out your tongue and carve out your eyes. Do you understand?" The two nodded dumbly. "Good." She then unceremoniously dropped them like a sack of potatoes. The boys slumped to the floor, coughing haphazardly.

It was at that point, that all the males became terrified of Altera while the girls held a mix of admiration and fear.

Said girl approached her exasperated Master with a neutral expression. "Is something the matter Issei?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all, Altera-chan."

 _'Except for the fact that I'm going to have to teach you common sense while we're at school. Is-is this parenting? No, can't be. This is what it must be like to teach a troublesome child...'_

* * *

 _Just like Motohama and Matsuda had said, Altera had quickly become one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. The girls loved her, both for her no-nonsense attitude and serious demeanor, as well as the fact that she wouldn't take shit from anyone. Of course, a lot of people were wondering why she put up with me, or why she and Asia were living with me. Before long, I started hearing rumors that I was actually blackmailing or forcing them to stay with me, using their bodies._

 _For the record, I wasn't. I mean, sure, both girls are cute, and Altera is sexy as hell, but dammit, I have standards!_

 _Moving on, though, people were also starting to notice how I wasn't doing anything openly perverted, and how I was taking my studies suddenly very seriously. New rumors cropped up, saying I quit cold turkey and had been converted by the loveliness that is Asia and Altera._

 _Also for the record, I am still very much a pervert, thank you._

 _Days went by before, eventually, Golden Week had arrived. My mom was ecstatic to hear that I would be leaving to see my grandmother, but I didn't tell her the real reason why I was going. The youkai must have kept the whole magecraft thing a secret from her for a reason. Saber came along with me, while Asia and Second Rider were happy to stay behind. They wanted to use the time to get to know more about my family._

 _It would be two hours before I reached the Tohsaka Manor. If you know my grandmother, well... I'm pretty sure you know my reaction to seeing the place._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! A MANSION?!" Issei cried in shock and disbelief, staring at what could only be called a mansion. It wasn't nearly as big as the ones he had seen on TV, but it was definitely luxurious, and far more expensive looking than any fancy houses he saw on TV. "HOW THE HECK DOES SHE HAVE A MANSION?!"

He was understandably surprised. While he knew he was descended from the Tohsaka's, one of the most prominent Magus lineages, from his aunt, he never actually thought that prominence equaled wealth. But now he knows that apparently, his family from his mother's side must've been fairly wealthy.

Maybe that was why his grandmother had on gemstone accessories every time he saw her?

Altera stared at the mansion, analyzing it critically. "There's a powerful Boundary Field erected around the entire premise." she noted as she scanned the area. "Rin Tohsaka must be the cautious type."

"Guess so. From what Auntie said, she was one of the winners from the last Grail War." Issei remembered before he pushed the gate open. "Since he probably knows we're here, I guess we let ourselves in?"

"No need for that." Rin interjected as she appeared in front of her grandson, causing him to Yelp in surprise and fall into Altera's arms. "I've been expecting you for a while."

"What the- When did you get here?!"

"Now that would be telling~" Rin teased her grandson, grinning. "Now, hurry up inside. Illya's growing impatient, and the last thing I need is her throwing a tantrum in my own house. Lord knows I have enough trouble dealing with Fujimura." Issei stared at her retreating back in utter confusion, but it only lasted a moment before he pulled himself out of Altera's arms and followed them inside.

* * *

Not ten seconds after Issei and Altera entered the living room, which was exactly what he pictured to be like from all the ritsy expensive looking living rooms he had seen on TVs for ads and such, did he find someone rushing at him in mid-air with a leg outstretched, only to be deflected by Altera and thrown across the room. "What the?!" Issei backpedaled as he looked at his attacker.

It was a girl around his age, with dark brown hair with short, thin pigtails and dark red eyes. Somehow, she landed on all fours like a cat. She wore a dark blue track jacket with red stripes along the zipper and arms, while wearing dark short-shorts hugged her hips and showed off her thin posterior rather nicely and blue calf-high blue socks with white sneakers.

Rin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fujimura," she asked in exasperation, though judging by her tone, she had expected this to happen. "What are you doing?"

"I was just testing his reflexes." The girl replied. She stood up and put her hands behind her head. "That, and he looks like a creep. It would've been fine if I delivered divine punishment, right?"

Issei felt something stab through his heart, metaphorically speaking. Did he really look like a creep? Sure, his personality left much to be desired, but did he really look like that? "Sorry, but who are you?"

"This is Hineko Fujimura, my apprentice." Rin said. "Though I say that, she doesn't have any real aptitude for magecraft, but damned if the girl doesn't have some impressive physical strength. She's also Taiga Fujimura-sensei's daughter, and granddaughter of the late head of the Fujimura Yakuza head."

"Y-Yakuza?" Fuyuki had a yakuza? Seriously, what the hell was up with this town? Even Kuoh didn't have its own mafia, just stupid street gangs who thought with their fists and bikes and showing off like a bunch of leather up pansies. Actually, wait. Taiga Fujimura? That name sounded awfully familiar. After a minute, it clicked. "Wait, she's the Tiger's kid?!"

Taiga Fujimura was a woman Issei only knew about through his mother. When she was still a child and living with Fuyuki, and before Sakura Matou disappeared from what he learned from Illya, she had been spoiled rotten by a woman who was a high-school teacher, and the closest thing his grandfather had to a mother-figure. She was particularly known for her mooching off of Shirou Emiya for his divine cooking, and her vehement dislike for anyone who dared to call her the Tiger. Last Issei had heard anything relating to her, she had finally gotten married around the same time his mother did.

Assuming Hineko was around his age, Taiga Fujimura must've been in her sixties or seventies by now, though considering she was related to his grandfather, and that so far everyone involved with the man looked incredibly young for their old age, he wouldn't be surprised in the least if the woman hadn't really aged.

"Eh?! How do you mama's nickname?!" Hineko cried in shock. "Are-are you a stalker?!"

"Hell no! She's the one who spoiled my mom rotten when she was a kid!"

"And thank the Root she wasn't a bad influence." Rin muttered. "Not sure how I would have felt if I ended up having another Taiga-sensei on my hands. Anyway, introductions. Fujimura, this is Issei Hyoudou. My grandson."

Hineko's jaw dropped. "Seriously?! This creep?!"

Altera narrowed her eyes. "Call my Master a creep again, and I will rip out your tongue."

"Wait, your Master?!" She then snapped back to Issei. "Is this your sick fetish?!"

"No it's not!" Issei denied before turning to Altera. "And stop being so antagonistic to everyone, Saber!"

Rin sighed again, shaking her head. "This reminds me a lot of the old days." Illya remarked as she approached from behind Rin, giggling in her hand. Flanking on either side were her maids. "Though our Saber was nowhere near as violent as she was."

"Tell me about it." the Tohsaka Matriarch replied before she raised a hand, her Magic Circuits flooding with prana before she released a burst, sounding akin to that of a gunshot. Immediately, Hineko and Issei stopped bickering. "Do I have your attention now? Good. Both of you, cease your arguments. I won't tolerate any fighting in my household. Are we clear?"

"Y-yeah..." Hineko nodded hesitantly before shooting Issei a dirty glare.

Issei ignored it and nodded. "Yes, Obaa-chan." Rin's eyebrow twitched as she raised a hand again. Issei gulped and immediately shouted at the top of his lungs, "I-I MEAN, YES TOHSAKA-SAN!"

"Wonderful." Rin smiled sweetly as if she didn't just threaten to shoot her grandson with a Gandr spell. "Now then, Ise, follow me into the backroom. Before we can start on learning what kind of magecraft you can do, we need to find your Origin and Element. They're practically the foundation in which you can use magecraft in the first place."

"H-Hai."

"In that case, I'll stay here and keep Saber company." Illya said, surprising the Servant. "Don't worry. Your Master is in good hands. Plus, even if something does happen, you and I both know you can shoot right over to his side." The dark-skinned woman gave Illya a critical glare, but it only lasted for a few short moments before she nodded. Illya grinned. "I'll go fix us some tea. Would the Kitty like to join us as well?"

Hineko growled. "Dammit, don't call me that!" she roared, as if incensed. "Just because part of my name means "cat" doesn't mean I should be called Kitty!"

"Aw, but why? Taiga-chan can't be called Kitty because she's a Tiger, and you're still a little kitten. Hence, you're nickname is Kitty!"

"IT IS NOT!"

 _'...what a strange and bizarre family my Master has.'_ Altera thought, as she couldn't help but marvel at the sheer absurdity of the situation before her. It made her wonder what his grandfather was like, if he had also been in this sort of situation.

* * *

"Do I have to take off my shirt?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, you do." she said in a strict turn. "Besides, it isn't anything I haven't already seen. I did take a bath with you once when you were four. You used to be such a sweet kid, too." Issei felt a vein throb above his eyebrow, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "Now then, keep your breathing steady. You'll be feeling a little jolt when I connect your Circuits with mine. It'll cause a bit of discomfort."

"Alright, alright..." Issei sighed as he removed his shirt. He tried his best to calm himself from the awkwardness of the situation. Didn't exactly help that his grandmother kept staring.

"Hm...You seem to have a similar build to Shirou when he was your age, but a bit on the lanky side though..."

Oh god. Please tell him this wasn't just some ploy for a chance at incest. As awesome as the idea sounded, it really creeped him out, considering Rin Tohsaka had to be in her sixties. Sure, she looked remarkably young for her age, and he had been a bit of a fan of certain titles involving older women, but there was a line that he preferred not to cross. Rin pressed her hand against his. He did as he was told and kept his breathing calm, but that was short lived when he gritted his teeth and hissed as a burning pain began to run through his body.

 _'The hell?!'_ he cried in his head, fighting back tears. _'It feels like someone's cutting off my skin, piece by piece!'_

Thankfully, the pain only lasted for a few seconds. It died down once Rin pulled her hand away from his back, leaving him partially breathless. "Can we...?" he pleaded, looking over his shoulder. "Maybe not do that again?"

"First time's always the most painful. You'll get used to it eventually." Rin waved a hand. "Anyway, consider me impressed, kiddo. I think you scored a bit."

"Really? What's my Element and Origin, then? Actually, while we're on the subject, what is this whole Element and Origin thing, anyway?"

"As I said before, an Element and Origin are the foundation in which you can utilize Magecraft. To start, an Element is the same thing as elemental affinity. Usually, they are based on the five basic elements: earth, wind, water, fire, and void, but there are Elements that are outside of this category, but we'll get to that later." Rin explained. "It defines what type of spells you would be most suited for. An example would be that if your element is fire, you could specialize in magecraft based on thermodynamics. Typically, a person only has one Elemental Affinity, but there are others who possess more than one, such as water AND wind, which make them suitable for liquid manipulation. Then there are those who have an affinity for all five elements; they are known as Average Ones."

"Average Ones?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Those who can manipulate all five elements are very rare and highly sought after by the Mage Association. I myself am an Average One." Rin informed him with a sly grin. "And so are you, apparently. I was half-expecting you to take after your grandfather and have "Sword." It was also why Shirou was such a sword nut, having the same Element and Origin. It also limited what kinds of magecraft he could use. As for your Origin... It's _Domination_."

"D-Domination...? What does that mean? Wait, before that, what the heck is an Origin?!"

"You remember how Illya explained to you what the Root is, correct?" He nodded. "God, because the Root and one's Origin are connected. An Origin is the starting point that define's one's existence and directs their actions. It is the driving force that comes from within the Root that has managed to stream out of the Source and take on material form.

"The form it can take on at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order.

"So...it pretty much defines a person's character?"

"Essentially, yes. In terms of Magecraft, it describe's precise details about a person while an Element defines their alignment. Since Shirou's Element and Origin were the same, he was an Incarnation, someone who is even rarer than an Average One. However, because of that, his magecraft options were limited. "

"Okay...but what about my Origin, Domination? What is that supposed to mean?"

"If I were to guess, it's probably because of Boosted Gear." Rin pointed to his arm. Issei blinked and looked at his hand. "Among the names Ddraig, the being sealed inside your arm went by, was the Red Dragon of Domination. Before he was killed and sealed within that Sacred Gear, it's said that he and his rival, Albion, stole the Biblical God's prinicples. Supremacy for Albion, and Domination for Ddraig. Domination refers to the power of subjugation, or to overwhelm others. It's why Boosted Gear increases the user's power."

 _'So, because I've got this thing, my Origin's the same as the guy inside my Sacred Gear?'_ the brunette thought in awe. "Sounds cool." Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, so I'm an Average One like you and I've got Domination, what can I do?"

"That's what we're going to find out, my dear grandson." Rin smirked.

He did NOT like that smile.

"And for the record, Illya happens to know some healing magecraft, so you won't have to worry about getting killed."

"W-wait, what?! Hold on, time out-!"

In the next second, a piercing scream rang throughout all of Fuyuki, yet no one paid it any mind. Not even Altera, who knew her Master was alright, if perhaps struggling.

* * *

If you were to ask someone what they first thought about the Great Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, they would tell you that he was, above all else, a sister-complex buffoon who took his job as Maou seriously.

A former member of the Pillar of Gremory, the man himself possessed shoulder-length crimson red hair, the color of blood, and had a handsome face that would make any woman swoon. Currently, he was dressed in a fine black pinstripe suit with gloves and a tie. At his side was a woman with silver hair, tied into braids and wearing a maid uniform, yet for some reason shackles were placed on her wrists, the links broken.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzech's wife. Also known as the Strongest Queen. Once, she was a candidate for the title of Leviathan, but willingly gave the title over to Serafall Sitri when Sirzechs proposed to her.

Sirzechs sat leisurely in a leather seat, a cup filled with warm coffee in his hand. "I must say, it isn't everyday I'm asked to meet with an Angel, much less the Governor of the Grigori himself." he said with a thin smile and with a hospitable tone, in spite of being quite wary as he stared at his guest. "So, what brings you to here, Azazel?"

"Cripes, Zechs, I've told you before." the man grumbled. "Just call me Az." Az, or rather Azazel, was a shabby man with blonde hair, his bangs and scalp bearing black strands of hair, most likely his natural hair color given the color of his eyebrows and pointed beard. Unlike Sirzechs, who wore a suit, he opted to wear a black yukata with dark blue leaves printed on it. His head rested comfortably in his hand. "But yeah, it has been a while. Sorry I couldn't get back to you on shorter notice. I had to deal with some troublesome subordinates. I'm sure your little sis sent you the details after that fiasco in the Church."

"I have." Sirzechs nodded. "I'm surprised Kokabiel would try to act so openly, especially while all sides are trying to find out why there's a Sixth Holy Grail War going on. Especially when Devils and Angels alike are being chosen to play a role in it."

All Holy Grail Wars, without exception, have always chosen humans. And humans alone have played their parts. The inclusion of a Devil or Angel or other supernatural being was unheard of. Though five major wars had taken place, there were lesser known Holy Grail Wars that took place all across the continent, and if the record left behind by the Wizard Marshal Zelretch was to be believed, there were many more.

So, the fact that supernatural beings were chosen as Masters had caused more than an uproar. Everyone was scrambling to find out why there was a Holy Grail active, especially one as powerful as the one from Fuyuki, and why beings other than Humans were being chosen.

Azazel shrugged. "He's likely taking advantage of it, more than being wary. Given the times, every action we take now is like a powder keg waiting to blow. I'm just waiting for when the bastard lights the fuse." He took a drink of his coffee, only to cringe. "Ugh, this taste's like crap. Who made this shit?"

"Sorry. I had to be cheap. If we were to go someplace high profile, I'd risk being noticed." Sirzechs said, even though he knew Azazel knew it was a bold faced lie. The bastard probably just served them crappy coffee because he was in no mood to relax. Then again, neither was Azazel. "Now then... What brought you all the way out here? I take it this has to do with the fact that a second Servant under the Rider Class has been summoned."

"Heh. As quick as always." Azazel smirked. "That's part of the reason why I'm here. You'll probably be hearing about it from Beelzebub, but...we found the Holy Grail."

Sirzech and Grayfia's eyes widened considerably. "You found it?!" the man exclaimed excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Before you get ahead of yourself here, Zechs, there's something you need to know." the Governor of the Grigori held up a hand, stopping Sirzechs as he looked the man in the eye, his face going from jovial and casual to deadly serious. "Right now, the Church and the Mage's Association are doing everything they can to keep this info under wraps. It'd cause too much of a stir, and practically everyone who's in the know has been asked to stay hush hush."

"Why?"

"Because there's a reason why there was another Rider summoned in this war. And she wasn't the only one." Azazel narrowed his eyes. "Two days ago...we confirmed the summoning of at least three other Servants, belonging to the Assassin, Saber and Lancer class." Sirzech felt his jaw turn unhinge. More Secondary Servants had been summoned?! "The reason for that is because..."

* * *

The Underworld. The home of the Devils. In the past, it was once a land of chaos and anarchy. Civil war and power struggles ruined much of its former luster. However, under the heading of the current regime of the Maou, slowly and surely, the Underworld was beginning to pull itself back together.

It had been begun to take cues from the Human World. In many parts, designs were taken directly from past eras: European, mid '60's, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Mesopotamian...

In one part of the Underworld, territory belonging to the Pillar of Phenex, there stood a large mansion. Built from the old Victorian era, it was home to the House of Phenex.

Phenex, the name of the Great Marquis of Hell that had 20 Legions of Demons under its command. He who taught all wonderful sciences and an excellent poet.

Its name is derived from the immortal Phoenix, and shared its abilities over fire and wind. But above all, it possessed exceptional regenerative properties that made them practically as immortal as the birds of legend.

The mansion of the Pillar of Phenex housed the Lord and Lady, their four children, and their servants.

Only the youngest son, Riser Phenex, and his only sister Ravel were home. The man, like most Devils, had an attractive appearance, though many agreed that it was ruined by his arrogant and pious personality. His blonde hair was messy, a few strands puffed up to form something akin to a peacock. He had dark blue eyes, and wore a simple button up shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his forearms, along with dress pants. In hand was a leather-bound book while he sat leisurely in a chair. Lit up on the table next to him was a small candle, given how dark the room was.

Ever since news arrived that the Sixth Holy Grail had begun, and that for the first time beings other than Humans were chosen to become Masters, things had all spiraled out of control. Up until recently, Riser had enjoyed what he had. His peerage was full of women who had tastes that he fancied, and despite what some may say, he treasured and loved them all.

Except for Ravel, of course. That was familial love. He was not into incest in any way. He had planned on giving her to someone who valued and treasured her as much as he did when he found a suitable replacement to be his Bishop. Ravel had raised no complaints, of course.

Riser was also engaged to one Rias Gremory. It was political, of course, so there wasn't any actual real love between them. Riser was simply following his duty as a Devil, as well as fulfilling his obligation. Rias being a drop dead knockout was simply a bonus. Yet Rias constantly resisted any and all attempts at courtship, and made her dislike for him blatantly known to many. He thought it was cute, that defiant stage of hers, but even he knew that she'd have to fold.

Then she became a Master and summoned Lancer. Suddenly, Riser found that his life became very, VERY difficult. He rubbed the side of his face, scowling at the memory, unable to forget what it felt like to be stabbed and pierced from every angle and turned into some kind of pincushion.

Riser had intended to be the one who would be the dominant one. It was only natural, given his stance and power. He far outclassed her, yet when Lancer came into the picture, he lost any and all control over the situation. Even if they were wed, he wouldn't be able to control her.

It was infuriating, to be sure. However, he wasn't entirely concerned with that at the moment. If anything, he was more concerned with the matter at hand. News had already spread about how the Sixth Holy Grail War had its very first battle. Details were scarce, however, and all anyone knew for sure was that a rogue faction of the Grigori had attempted an attack on Kuoh Academy and paid the price, and that two Servants - Assassin and Archer, had been killed in battle. That left only five Servants, but the whole circumstance behind the war was still under investigation, so there would be no further fighting allowed.

That would change, once the investigation was over, however. And when it did, Riser would finally have some control over Rias Gremory again. Honestly, he just wished this farce would end. The sooner he could get back to the usual swing of things, the better.

"Milord." Riser turned his head, finding his Queen approaching. Yubelluna was perhaps his favorite among his harem of women, being powerful and beautiful. On the battlefield, she was a cruel mistress, but to her friends and allies, she was a woman worth hell. Metaphorically and literally. Her dark purple hair spilled across her shoulders and was wearing a bathrobe, indicating that she had only just recently left the shower. He could faintly smell a wonderful scent around her body, recognizing it as the soap Ravel had bought for her the other day. "The shower is free."

"Thank you, Yubel." Riser smiled gratefully. As he stood up and bookmarked his page, he paused briefly as a thought struck him. He was going to visit his brother over in Italy for a while, given how long it had been since they had last seen each other when he was given ownership of a small town in the country, so perhaps it would do him and his sister some good to see him. "Would you mind getting Ravel for me? I have something to discuss with her."

Yubelluna, rather than smile and obey, frowned slightly. "Lady Ravel, I'm afraid, has locked herself up in her room. I've attempted to gain entry, but for some reason, she's quite stubborn."

"Really?

That was strange. Ravel usually didn't have any secrets she'd want to hide. And it was even stranger still that she'd refuse Yubelluna to enter, considering they were close to each other. Setting his book down, he left his study and entered the main entrance hall, heading up the staircase that led to the second level of the mansion. To the far right side was Ravel's room, marked by a sign and a few drawings that were still burned into the doorframe from when they had been children. Such fond memories.

Standing in front of Ravel's door, Riser rapped his knuckles against the door. "Ravel? Are you in there?" he called. "It's me. I need to talk with you!"

No response. Strange. Riser rapped his knuckles against the door and called again. Still no response. He frowned in concern. While he wouldn't normally jump to conclusions, he was concerned. Hoping she'd forgive him for this, Riser raised his hand and conjured up flames, thrusting it forward. The door splintered apart, shattering into pieces.

Riser and Yubelluna stepped inside the room, only to find nothing but dread. In a panic, Riser fled the room, Yubelluna hot on his heels as he called on the rest of his peerage and tearing the mansion apart.

Ravel Phenex was nowhere to be found.

* * *

[Kuoh City. We have arrived at Kuoh City. Please gather your belongings and calmly disembark. Thank you for riding the Ikaragi Line!]

"Dammit..." a male voice groaned as he stepped out of the train, rubbing his neck to remove himself of any cricks. "I hate trains. So, this is where that kid is, huh?" The male panned his head around the busy station, people bustling about to go home, switch trains, or departing. "Pretty noisy. No matter though." He advanced and made his way to his intended destination.

As he walked, a few girls from Kuoh Academy stopped and noticed him passing by. Their faces promptly turned scarlet as hearts danced in their eyes. _'Oh my god, he's so handsome!'_

His hair was jet black with white streaks, and was utterly messy. Not even bed hair looked as wild as his was. His skin was tan, and his eyes were motlen gold. He wore a heavy black trench coat with dark red trims over a faded gray button-up shirt with a black tie and black slacks, complete with combat boots. He wore a belt around his waist, albeit lopsided. Dangling from it was a silver chain. At the end of the chain was some sort of design, yet utterly recognizable with no discernible shape or form. It hardly looked like anything other than just a random symbol or something. In hand was a large douffel bag, which was slung over his shoulder. In his other hand was a small slip of paper with a set of directions.

Not noticing the looks the girls were giving him or just outright ignoring them, he walked until he happened to bump into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!" the offender cried. The male looked down and found a young girl wearing a white blouse with a sweater over it, accompanied by a woman with shoulder-length lavender hair, radiating incredible power. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine, Sister." he told her coolly. "No harm done." The blonde girl blinked in surprise, as had her companion. "It's been a while, Asia Argento."

"I-I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"We met only briefly during your Trial." he answered in a cool tone. "My name is Kiriya Kotomine."

* * *

The arrival of the Executioner from the Black Sect of the Vatican Church was not the only unusual instance in Kuoh. There was another who arrived in the city. Compared to Kiriya, who exuded a form of mystery, this person embodied elegance, with blonde hair done in a ringlet style and dark blue eyes, wearing a fine red dress.

Unlike Kiriya, however, she was floating in the air, suspended by a pair of fiery wings that extended out from her back. Hanging close by her side was a figure, at least two head shorter than she was, wearing a ratty cloak around her person.

"So, this is where the Sixth Holy Grail War is taking place..." Ravel Phenex muttered as she looked around the town. "Miss Rias and Miss Sona rule over this territory, and Miss Rias' Peerage also has Masters. But if I remember right, there's supposed to be two human Masters."

"Will we go after them, Mama?" the cloaked figure asked, tilting her head. Her voice sounded young. Incredibly young, as if belonging to a child.

Ravel smiled and nodded. "Yes, but we'll have to be cautious. Just remember to follow my orders, and we'll definitely score a victory. Okay, Assassin?"

"Mm!"

* * *

Sirzechs' mouth hanged open, stunned and left speechless in his seat. By his side, Grayfia shared a similar reaction, looking as if she had just heard Euclid Lucifuge, her brother, had just been crowned the new Great Devil King.

It was only natural, however, given the bombshell Azazel had just dropped on them.

 ** _"...there's more than one Holy Grail active."_**

* * *

-Sharpen Your Fangs: END-

* * *

 _*the fog rolls, and with it, a giggling echo that sounds death*_

"A-a kid?"

 _*flames flicker faintly in the fog, signaling the arrival of a new battle*_

"I need your help looking for my sister."

 _*a knife is readied, poised over his neck as it prepares to claim a new victim*_

"Will you die for me, mister?"

 _*lights shimmer in the fog, as the danse macabre begins*_

 **Seventh Night: The Girl in the Fog**

 **Author's Note** :

So, obviously, Ravel did not get the memo that the Holy Grail War is technically still on hold. On the plus side, JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK~!

Sorry for not updating this in a long time, you guys. I wanted to get Seventh Heaven up on the same chapter length as this, so I could update them back to back. Even as we speak, Seventh Heaven's next chapter is underway.

Kiriya Kotomine isn't _technically_ an OC. If you guys remember the whole situation of Fate/hollow ataraxia, then you might already know who he is. Then again, his surname does clue you in on who he is. Now, I know a lot of people don't like OCs in stories, but sometimes, they are necessary. It just depends on the story in general.

If you guys decide you wanna drop the story, then alright. If you decide to stick around, thank you all so much!

Onto other news, I'm in the process of making a new story. As a friendly reminder, I will stop publishing any new stories after I've published my 100th one. Also, I would appreciate it if the guy who's been sending me reviews with nothing but story ideas and whatnot would please stop that. If you have ideas for stories, then just send them to me via PM.

I also have another story titled, "My Unordinary, Bizarre Adventure." If you are a fan of JoJo or the webcomic unORDINARY, I recommend checking this one out.

Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter of Seventh Heaven! Also, Fate/stay night: The Dragon of the Seventh Heaven now has a TV Tropes page! If you guys want to edit it, feel free!

 _See you~_


End file.
